


Darkest Before Dawn

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Shadows Ascending [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 85,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Midnight Sun. DMHP. AU. After the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Rial Black comes back to Hogwarts for 5th year. He and his friends have to deal with Umbridge, prejudice and normal problems along with a Dark Lord. Along the way, Rial cements his place as a powerful wizard and moves toward his own destiny. Combination of 5th and 6th year, formerly called Darkest Night, Shadowed Dawn.<br/>I don't own Harry Potter. This story is complete, chapters will be posted as I find time to edit them. 90K+ words total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recollections

It was a sultry late July afternoon, one of those that beg for a t-shirt, shorts and a glass of cold pumpkin juice. The figure sitting on a balcony had long since given into that temptation. His eyes were shut and he leaned back in a chair, skin transformed from ghostly pale to a light golden tan. Straight black hair was glossy with health and fell to his earlobes, usually tucked back behind one ear.

His aristocratic features were marred only by the long tattoo on the left side of his face. It was a serpent that shone a mixture of black and dark green in the setting sun. The serpent's head lay along the start of his cheekbone and curled around his ear and down the hollow of his throat. The tip of his tail was on his collarbone. It appeared to have been carved into his skin.

He opened dark emerald eyes and sat up with a sigh. Rial Black eyed the setting sun wistfully; he enjoyed sitting out here and soaking up the sun. This summer had been so _different_ from his past 15 years. For once he didn't have to worry about being tracked down and insulted by his twin, nor did he dread his meals taken with family. He could be _himself._

Rial didn't miss the Potter family household in the least. Zachary was welcome to his bedroom; he had a small suite of rooms for his use, including his very own miniature _Potions lab._ He'd been near giddy with excitement and joy when his father Sirius had shown him the room. He was determined to increase his skills and knowledge of Potions; it was his favorite subject at Hogwarts.

He smiled as he considered how much had changed in one year. This time last year he'd been called Harry Potter, the younger twin of the famous Zachary Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived'. He'd been ignored his entire life in favor of his older twin, to the point that his father James Potter had suppressed his magic to keep him from attending school.

He'd broken James' charm that summer and had attended Hogwarts for the first time in his 4th year. He'd become friends with Draco Malfoy and been Sorted into Slytherin house, where he'd immediately picked up three more friends. Blaise Zabini, Torian Lestrange and Pansy Parkinson had joined him in many pranks and helped him prepare for the Triwizard Tournament.

He'd been disowned on his second day of school, taken the name Rial on the same day he entered the Tournament. He'd completed three arduous Tasks and seen a foreign student die. He'd also seen the rise of Voldemort and watched Zachary leave him to die in the graveyard.

Rial's fist clenched. Remembering the end of last year could still make him furious. He'd gotten his revenge though. Ludo Bagman had come through and named him Triwizard Champion. The Cup was downstairs in a glass case in the living room. He'd also received a 500 Galleon prize.

After the summer holidays had begun he'd expected Sirius to place the money in a vault for him once he'd turned 18. To his shock Sirius had given him free rein on how to use the money, only advising him to spend it carefully and really _think_ about his purchases. Rial had placed half of it in a vault. He intended to use the rest to buy school supplies, a few books for light reading and maybe a new broom.

The previous year Draco had mentioned wanting him to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. According to the blonde pureblood he was ridiculously light and he knew his reflexes were bordering on extreme. It had come in useful in avoiding his half-twin. However, his memory of the last time he'd seen Draco popped into his head and he resisted blushing.

Just before leaving their compartment on the Hogwarts Express last month Draco had given him his first kiss. He'd acted like a complete ninny, unable to even _think_ until Draco had almost left the compartment. Since then he'd received two letters from Draco, one confirming their invitations to the Quidditch World Cup, the other a confirmation that Draco and his father Lucius would be delighted to attend his 17th birthday.

Rial was almost a year older than his friends, having been born in 1979. This should have been his 5th year but Zachary had been held back. James hadn't wanted his former friend's son placed higher than his famous heir and made the Education Department hold Rial back as well. At first Rial had been furious about being held back, now he was happy about it.

He smiled, tonight was July 30th. His birthday was tomorrow. It would be the first birthday party he'd even been given. They were keeping it basic, just a few friends and his father's brother Regulus. Rial had yet to meet his father's younger brother; he was an Unspeakable and kept exceptionally busy. Sirius had shown him a photo of him and his brother when they'd been younger and they were nearly identical.

He walked inside his bedroom and closed the balcony doors. It was almost time to go down to dinner.

* * *

 

Sirius Black sat in his favorite chair, perusing a report from the latest Ministry raid. They had been sent in to capture three suspected Death Eater supporters. The raid had been successful. However, the interrogation of the captives had _not_ been. He scowled as he read the last few lines of the report and threw it to the side in disgust.

There was a single _pop_ and the house elf Kreacher appeared. He bowed low and said, "There be a visitor in the foyer, sir."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked, rubbing his temple with two fingers. _If this is Hawthorne AGAIN…_

"Severus Snape," was the swift reply.

Sirius blinked in surprise and said, "Show him in here Kreacher."

Kreacher disappeared and a few moments later returned with the tall Potions Master.

"Have a seat," Sirius gestured to the soft, comfortable chairs scattered around the private family living room. He caught the house elf's attention and said, "Get our guest whatever he would like to drink and a small glass of firewhiskey."

Kreacher disappeared with another loud _pop_ and Sirius winced.

"Headache?" Severus said dryly.

"Yes. It just appeared when I finished reading that report," Sirius waved a hand at the offending piece of paper. "We just finished a successful raid to capture 3 suspected supporters of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, one of them is now deceased."

"How?"

"James Potter used," Sirius retrieved the paper to find the exact wording, " 'required force' to try and gain a piece of information. The _amount_ of force required broke his neck."

"Somehow I highly doubt that a captive would be _that_ resistant to questioning," Severus replied.

"James has been almost out of control since Rial won the Triwizard Tournament. He's been pushing through administration that would make the most prejudiced pureblood in Britain proud."

"James Potter is a fool, he is simply proving it now," Severus stated. "On to other topics, Albus has called a meeting of the Order on September 1st. He asks that you come as soon as Rial is on the train."

"I'll be there," Sirius muttered. "I won't sit anywhere near James or Lily though."

"Sit with me then," he stared at the dark-eyed Potions Master in surprise. "I am more than well-known for hating their company; yours and Lupin's would be welcome."

Sirius grinned. "I can't speak for Moony but I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

"Professor!" Rial walked into the room, smiling at Severus. The Potions Master had been a frequent visitor, bringing Rial's required potions as well as teaching him both Occlumency and Legilimency. Sirius had been proud of his son when Severus had said he was a natural at the subjects.

Rial had a natural rapport with the snarky Professor and Sirius had never felt jealous or envious of their easy conversations. He knew Rial looked up to Severus and encouraged it to a certain degree. He had never encouraged the stiff, cold emotional standpoint though. It was one thing to hide behind a mask of cool aloofness, another entirely to become that person.

"Severus, seeing as you're here at the right time, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sirius asked.

"I would be glad to."

Rial looked between his father and Head of House, resisting a grin as he did so. His father greatly respected Severus and the Potions professor did likewise. They had many common personality traits, though they would both be defensive if he said so. However, Rial kept wondering if there hadn't been another reason for Severus volunteering his services this summer.

He walked into the dining room ahead of the pair, sitting in his customary spot. The private dining room had a table that seated 12. The larger guest dining room could seat 100 when fully extended. Rial had been astonished the first time he'd seen the room, it was the size of a ballroom. Black Manor had been at one point in time a highlight of the English coast.

The thing it was still known for was the extensive private gardens. There was a miniature maze out there, made of carefully planted rose bushes and hedges. Some of the hedges had been carved into the shape of magical creatures. In the center of the maze was a large hedge carved into the shape of a shield with the Black family crest.

It had taken Rial up until the middle of July to venture out into another maze. Up until that time he'd been haunted by nightmares about the last maze. He kept seeing that particular corner where Fleur Delacour had met her end. She had been 17, his age as of tomorrow. Relations were still a bit strained between France and Bulgaria, the home country of Viktor Krum. Krum had been unfortunate enough to be caught under an Imperious.

According to the _Daily Prophet,_ Krum had been devastated when he'd been released from the Imperious and told that he'd killed Delacour. Apparently the pair had been seeing each other since two weeks before the last Task.

Rial shook those thoughts out of his head as Severus said, "I heard Dumbledore talking to Minerva the other day. He's going to make Zachary Potter a Prefect this year."

" _What?"_ Rial hissed, nearly falling into Parseltongue. "Is Dumbledore an idiot?" he continued incredulously. "Prefects are supposed to be able to consider things objectively and help other Houses besides their own. Zachary is the most biased person in Gryffindor. I would trust _Weasley_ over him as a Prefect!"

"You will find that I think the same way," Severus replied, looking at him without blinking. "Unfortunately Albus is not an idiot, he simply turns a blind eye to Zachary Potter, believing him the Savior of the wizarding world."

Rial snorted and said bitterly, "Some Savior he is. Comes face to face with the Dark Lord for the first time and turns his back on another student to save his precious skin."

After that Rial ate quietly and excused himself, walking upstairs to his room. Changing into his pajamas he brushed his teeth. Staring into the mirror he ran one finger along the snake carved into his skin. "We're both Marked, Zachy," he whispered. "I will _never_ forget you leaving me to die."

He walked over to his bed and lay down, pulling the covers up over his hips. Shutting his burning emerald eyes he slid into sleep after clearing his mind of all thoughts. Meditation was quite useful.


	2. Introduction & Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rial meets his uncle Regulus and has a birthday party. I don't own Harry Potter.  
> BTW, Rial and Zachary were born 31st of July, 1979. Just a reminder.

Regulus Black stood in front of the doors to Black Manor, staring up at the imposing structure for a moment as he recalled the last time he'd been here. It had been at the ceremony where Sirius had taken control of the Black family estate. Regulus had felt very proud of his older brother that day, Sirius looked every part the regal heir and new Lord Black.

Now he was here to see his brother again and meet his son. It had been more than a slight shock when he'd received a letter from Sirius that had casually mentioned the fact that he had a biological son and heir. The entire situation was surreal, his brother had said, and would be best explained in person. The boy was turning 16 today and so he'd taken the day off from his work to come and meet his nephew.

Regulus looked near the same as his older brother, just a little shorter and thinner, with eyes that had a slight tint of blue to their gray depths. He was wearing casual black slacks and a dark blue shirt, feeling slightly out of place without his work robes. The Unspeakables wore black robes with a dark red trim. Aurors wore black trimmed in silver or gold depending on rank.

Finally he stepped through the doors, letting them swing shut gently behind him. There was a sharp _pop_ and Kreacher appeared, bowing low. "Master Regulus, so good to see you. Follow Kreacher, I will lead you to Master Sirius."

The house elf was apparently on formal duty today, titles included. Regulus followed Kreacher to what had been his father's study. When he stepped inside the first thing he did was look around. It didn't appear that anything had changed much from Orion's days behind the mahogany desk. The black cabinet Regulus had never liked had been removed and the silver carpet had a gold pattern on it now, hinting at Sirius' difference from his family.

"Regulus!" he turned toward the voice just in time to be hugged breathless by his older brother.

"It's good to see you, Sirius," he replied, hugging him back. He'd always been close to Sirius, even when their mother Walburga tried to disown him after he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor. In one of the rare times in their marriage Orion had stopped his wife from doing what she wanted.

"You know, for working in the same building I don't see you very much," Sirius commented. "I suppose the rise of the Dark Lord has been keeping you busy."

"We were busy before," Regulus sighed. "I wish I could tell you some of the things I've seen but we're all under a Vow of Silence."

"You told me about that," Sirius smiled, "just after you were placed into the program. I'm glad you did it Regulus, it's something _you_ wanted for once."

"So," Regulus began, sitting down near the open bay window, "that's one interesting letter you sent me. I hope you're not going to make me beg, it sounds like an intriguing story."

"It is," Sirius sighed, taking a seat as well. "Tell me, brother, did you ever meet James Potter's sons?"

"Once. Zachary seemed like a bit of a brat, to tell you the truth. The other one, Harry, was extremely quiet. Full of curiosity though, every time I looked at him he was looking around the Auror Department."

"The younger one is _my_ son," Sirius smiled grimly. "His name is Rial now."

Regulus froze. His older brother began to tell him the tale of the last year and he was left gaping at him when he finished. Good Merlin, _what_ had James Potter become over the last 16 years? When he considered the situation in the Ministry his blood felt chilled. James held considerable influence with the Wizengamot and the Minister, not to mention a good third at _least_ of the Auror Department.

"Sirius, _be careful,"_ Regulus whispered to his brother, aware that he sounded like he was pleading. "James Potter has the Minister's ear and pocket, if you annoy him he could get you thrown off the Auror Department. Caution Rial as well, he's probably already started spreading his opinion of the boy through the Ministry."

"It's all right, brother," Sirius replied softly, placing a hand over his. "I'm not the reckless idiot I was as a child. I'm being perfectly careful and cautious. We have our own counters to James' lies as well. Rial is a Slytherin to the core, he's not about to endanger himself physically or politically until he _knows_ what the result will be."

"What about me, Father?"

Regulus turned his head and gazed quietly at the teen standing in front of him. Rial was about 5' 6", slender and amazingly delicate in appearance. Jet black hair fell straight and soft to his earlobes, warm emerald eyes sparkled with intelligence and magical power. The snake carving his brother had mentioned didn't detract from the sharp features. He was wearing cream colored pants and a silver and blue sleeveless silk shirt. Coiled around his left bicep was a dark green snake that was his familiar, according to Sirius.

"Good morning, Rial," Sirius said softly. "We were just discussing matters at the Ministry."

Rial tilted his head sideways and said, "You mean the fact that James Potter just about runs the Ministry from Fudge's pocket, correct?"

Regulus blinked. That was a very astute observation on Rial's part, he could tell by his brother's face that Sirius hadn't been expecting that answer either.

"Yes. Nothing gets by you much, does it?" Sirius smiled.

"Of course not," Rial answered pertly. "I'm a Slytherin; observation is one of our skills."

Regulus laughed. When green eyes turned to him he said, "You certainly sound like one of us. I'm glad to meet you Rial. My name is Regulus, I'm your uncle."

"You were the Slytherin Seeker, weren't you? I saw your picture in the Trophy Room."

"Yes. I played for three years. Exhausting, but fun. Especially when we won."

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Sirius suggested. "Regulus, I hope you didn't eat much at home. Kreacher cooks enough for six whenever you come over."

"If there's blueberry pancakes I think I might have room," Regulus replied, winking at Rial. The teen laughed softly and said, "Plenty. And don't forget, Dad, you invited Professor Snape over for breakfast as well," Rial's eyes sparkled brightly in private amusement.

When Rial left the room Sirius said, "Whoops. I had forgotten that I'd invited Severus. Oh well, the more the merrier. There's going to be a good sized group of us here soon enough."

Regulus couldn't resist teasing his brother. "Since when are you on speaking, let alone first name basis with Severus Snape? Last I knew you called him 'Snivellus' or the 'Greasy Git'."

Sirius flushed just slightly and grumbled, "Oh, shut up Reggie. We've been on slightly better terms since I apologized for the whole Shrieking Shack incident and he happens to be Rial's Head of House and favorite Professor. I don't want to antagonize either one of them."

Rial was waiting for them at the base of the stairs. "Kreacher said Severus is here. I had him show him to the private dining room, though he probably knows the way since he was here for dinner last night."

"That's probably perfect, Rial," Sirius replied.

Regulus grinned at his brother and said too low for Rial to hear, "He was here last night as well? Why don't you just invite him to stay with you if he's here all the time?"

" _Regulus,"_ Sirius growled warningly.

* * *

Severus sat in the same chair as the previous night, tapping his fingers idly on the table. Looking around the casual dining room he had to admit, Lucius was correct. Though Black Manor was no longer the most recognized of magical English manors, it was still a thing of wealth, opulence and pureblood majesty. To his eyes the only ones that surpassed it were his father's residence on the south coast and the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

As he reflected on the conversation the previous evening and remembered Rial's reaction to Zachary Potter's new _honor_ he shivered. The black-haired youth had a frightening temper. No doubt he was going to do his best to make Zachary's Prefect years miserable. Severus found himself looking forward to more of Rial's entertaining pranks. James Potter _still_ hadn't forgiven the boy for turning Zachary into a girl for an entire week with the Femmelia Potion.

To his surprise the first person to sail through the doors was Rial, dressed with casual elegance, Cyphre curled around his arm. To have a natural-born Parseltongue in his house was a great honor; most believed that Salazar Slytherin's bloodline gift had died out. There was a knowing smile curling Rial's lips, one that made him nervous. There was no _way_ Rial knew the other reason he was here, right?

The next person to walk through made him smile. "Hello Regulus. It's been a while."

Regulus chuckled. "A while indeed, Severus. My brother tells me you've been here off and on all summer. Is that correct?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and said, "What, are you accusing your brother of exaggerating the truth? I have in fact been here a great deal this summer. For one, I highly mistrust leaving Rial's potions to someone who considers the exact process of Potions a hobby. For another, I have run into someone who has a very natural talent for Occlumency and Legilimency. Rial just requires a little bit more practice on the _precision_ of his usage."

Rial beamed under the praise before starting in on a very large breakfast spread. Severus did the same, only with a little more grace. He was sitting across from Regulus, which was a bit unnerving. Every time he looked his fellow former Slytherin in the eyes he could swear Regulus was looking at him with an amused, teasing expression.

Regulus' blue-gray eyes flicked to the right and unconsciously Severus looked in that direction. Sirius was sitting and eating with quiet efficiency, dressed casually for once in black pants and a plain white shirt with the sleeves folded back to his elbows, revealing slender, strong forearms. Severus flushed and looked back to Regulus, who grinned, looking extremely smug.

All Severus could think of was falling back on his trademark glare.

So he did.

***

Rial walked next to his father after breakfast, feeling comfortably full. Breakfast had been entertaining; it seemed that Regulus had noticed his head of Houses' preoccupation with his father as well. The idea of his father being with Severus was positively delightful, he felt very comfortable with the snarky Potions Master.

When they walked into the private living room Rial stopped without warning, startling Regulus, who'd been walking behind him. He gaped at the object in front of him, thinking _this can't possibly be what I think it is…_ He stepped forward, noticing his father's chuckle without response. Reaching forward he touched a slender polished handle.

"It's not going to vanish on you, Rial!" Sirius teased. Rial stared wonderingly at the Firebolt in front of him, resisting the tears forming in his eyes.

In the previous 15 years he'd _never_ received a birthday or Christmas present. The gifts he'd received from his friends this last Christmas had been the first. He'd never in his _life_ been given something this expensive or wonderful. His father was standing just behind him and he spun around, wrapping him in a fierce, tight hug.

"Thank you!" he finally whispered.

Sirius hugged him back just as firmly. "You're very welcome. You deserve it, Rial."

Rial suddenly wondered if his father knew of his aspirations to join the Slytherin team this year. He hadn't said anything about it; he'd been still debating it himself. Now he had an international-class racing broom. Wonderingly he ran his fingers along the sleek handle; thinking of how many times he'd wistfully watched Zachary zipping around on his, which he'd received as a birthday present from James and Lily before his 3rd year.

Severus' gift was an advanced Potions textbook with a complete listing of various ingredients and their capacities. He had also given Rial a quill with a nub that was spelled to stay sharp. "You go through quills as quickly as I do, I figured this would be a practical gift."

"I'll probably put it to good use with _your_ essays, sir!" Rial shot back with a grin.

Regulus and Sirius laughed softly as Severus growled, "Cheeky brat! You're picking up too many of Draco's bad habits!"

"I don't have _any_ bad habits!"

Rial spun around and saw Draco standing in the living room doorway, glaring at his godfather indignantly. Simple black slacks and a dark red silk shirt emphasized white-blonde hair and eyes that seemed to have taken on more of his father's silver over the summer.

Severus rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and muttered, "Says the boy who can't stop eavesdropping."

Rial burst into giggles at Draco's entirely fake indignation. Amused silver eyes locked on his as Lucius Malfoy said quietly, "Happy Birthday, Rial. We would have been here earlier but it took some time to persuade Draco to get ready."

Unable to resist the temptation Rial grinned back at the pureblood Lord and said, "That's all right, sir. I know from experience how long it can take Draco to deem himself 'ready' to go _anywhere._ We were nearly late to class a couple times because of him."

"Brat!" Draco yelped, playfully trying to smack him in the back of the head. Rial easily ducked and said, "Sorry Drake, but he gave me the perfect opening."

Draco suddenly saw the broom. He did a good impression of a fish before he said; "Now you _have_ to try out for the team this year! You're lighter than air so you'd probably break records on that broom."

"What's this?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rial started to reply, but Draco cut him off. "I'm switching to a Chaser position this year," he explained, "and I was telling Rial last year that he should try out for the Seeker position. His reflexes are ridiculously high."

Lucius cleared his throat and said, "Our gift is a little bit more practical."

Something _moved_ from the pureblood's shoulder. Rial raised his right arm instinctively and gaped at the beautiful bird that landed there. Intelligent gold eyes linked on his and the falcon clicked it's beak.

"Owls are good for delivering messages, but they're at risk from predatory birds. He's a gyrfalcon and is very well trained."

"He's beautiful," Rial whispered. "Thank you."

Draco smiled and said, "What are you going to call him?"

"Alden," Rial said after a moment.

The beautiful falcon nipped lightly at his fingers and took off in a flutter of wings. As Rial watched him depart Lucius said, "We took the liberty of having Kreacher take his perch to your rooms."

"It should be nice for you to have a bird along with your familiar, Rial," he turned toward his uncle Regulus and noted that Remus Lupin had snuck in unnoticed. He smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Rial."

"Thank you, Remus." The werewolf handed him a package, he was surprised by how heavy it was. He unwrapped it and stared at the revealed book.

It was _huge,_ that was the first thing he noticed. Well over 1000 pages. The next thing was the title, _Advanced Defense and Practical Charms: Their History and Various Uses._ He opened the cover and scanned the contents, amazed. "Thank you! This looks wonderful. I've always wondered about some of these Charms."

"You should be able to put it to use this year. From what I've heard they're putting a Ministry lackey in as DADA teacher this year, who knows what trouble they might cause."

Regulus hit himself in the forehead with his hand and said, "I almost forgot! Good Merlin I'm getting forgetful with all our fun at the Ministry. This is for you, Rial."

He handed Rial a small box. He opened it and nearly gasped. It was a medallion on a platinum chain. The medallion had the Black family crest and on the back was a serpent and rose entwined. When he touched the medallion it near crackled with magical residue.

"The medallion has protection charms, wards and various anti-hexing spells on it. It can't be taken off other than by yourself. I messed around with the spell used for Sneakoscopes, so the medallion will warm up against your skin if someone is being false or is a threat to you. The charms were all placed on it by various other Unspeakables and Aurors at the Ministry. It didn't get anywhere near James Potter."

Rial took the medallion out of the box and placed it around his neck. It settled gently against his collarbone and the cool metal warmed as it came in contact with his skin. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," he replied.

Rial then walked out of the living room with his family and friends and proceeded to have the best birthday _ever_ in 16 years. As he was laughing with the people around him he looked around and smiled. _I have the best life_ ever.


	3. Quidditch & Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Draco looked around excitedly as he and his father appeared at the site of the Quidditch World Cup. This was the first time it was being held in England in 14 years and his father had gotten exclusive tickets near the commentator's box. Sev was joining them today along with Sirius and Rial. The 15-year-old and his father walked along the rows of tents until they reached their spot, where a Malfoy house-elf had set up the spacious tent already.

Draco had just claimed one of the chairs when he saw his godfather walking in their direction. "Sev!"

"Hello Draco," Severus replied with a warm smile. "Looking forward to the match today?"

"Most definitely," Draco replied. "It's just a shame England didn't get through to the finals this year though."

"England hasn't played in a World Cup match in almost 16 years," Severus commented. "Your father and I came to the last one, where they lost to Italy."

"I'll bet Blaise's dad was gloating about that," Draco grumbled.

"He was," Severus agreed. "We didn't say anything though; he was handing out glasses of that lovely white wine from his plantation at the time."

Lucius chuckled. "That _is_ one of the best wines from his region."

Draco rolled his eyes at the two and settled into his comfortable camp chair with a glass of cold pumpkin juice. Lucius had his usual cup of tea and Severus a cup of strong, black coffee. Draco crinkled his nose, coffee was so _bitter._ He'd tried it just once and never would again.

A half-hour passed in quiet conversation before Draco heard a familiar voice. "Draco!"

Snapping his head up he saw Blaise Zabini walking swiftly in his direction. The red-head was grinning as he came to a halt. "Sorry I missed your birthday, Draco! We were in France and I didn't get your owl until we came back."

"Quite all right, Blaise," Draco replied with a grin. "You didn't say anything about coming here when we were on the train!"

"I didn't know my father had gotten tickets," Blaise explained. "Hey, aren't Rial and his father coming today?"

"They should be showing any moment now," Lucius commented.

Just as Lucius finished Draco could see two figures walking in their direction. Sirius Black was smiling as he looked around and Rial's green eyes were wide at the busy commotion of a magical gathering. The 16-year-old looked much younger as his light, swift pace moved in their direction and his eyes began shining with their inner glow of happiness.

"The wizarding world doesn't seem so small when we're all in the same place!" He said with a laugh as he walked up.

Severus smiled and replied, "No it doesn't. You do have to remember, these people are from every continent besides Antarctica though."

"Hey Blaise! Glad you made it," Rial grinned at the Italian.

"So am I," Blaise enthused. "Professional Quidditch is so _different_ from our amateur efforts at school."

"Why don't you three go and look around?" Lucius suggested. "Just be back here by noon so we can eat something before the match starts."

"Make sure you guys try and find a program," Sirius called after them as they left.

The three took off, leaving the adults to their conversation. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Rial tried to take everything in, looking around in amazement. They passed a group of tents that were obviously supporting the Irish team as they sported little shamrocks all over their tents. Draco snorted, they looked like a bunch of little hills.

Sitting outside of one tent was Seamus Finnegan, a Gryffindor 5th year. The three Slytherins ignored him and passed onward, noting the Bulgarian section, which had tents of Viktor Krum posted _everywhere._ One witch was even wearing a shirt with the poster on the front.

"I suppose Krum could use the moral boost of winning after losing the Triwizard Tournament and killing his girlfriend, but I hope Ireland gets the victory," Blaise commented.

"Viktor is one player who has never learned to work with a team," Rial said simply. "Ireland will win."

The three purchased a pair of Ominoculars each and a program along with a small green shamrock bracelet. The inside of the bracelet had the date of the World Cup on it along with the words _Ireland vs. Bulgaria,_ with a blank spot after each country for the final score.

"Oh look," Rial's voice dripped annoyance.

Draco turned his head and sure enough, standing about 10 feet from them was Zachary Potter, talking to a display merchant. The Gryffindor was wearing a silly green felt hat and holding a program. That was the last merchant they needed to speak with.

Rial gritted his teeth and started walking in the merchant's direction. As he neared the man he raised his voice to audible level and said, "Six programs, please."

The merchant turned to him with a smile and said, "Two galleons and three sickles, young sir."

Rial retrieved the necessary coins and was counting them out when Zachary decided to put in his unneeded input. "Since when do you carry pocket change, squibling?"

Rial placed the coins in the merchant's hands and took the programs before leveling Potter with a smirk and saying, "Since I won 500 galleons and the Triwizard Cup, Zachy. Do you have _that_ bad of short term memory?"

"You cheated," Zachary said sullenly. "I came back with the Cup, not you."

"Yes, I remember," Draco looked at his friend worriedly; his tone was flat and _glacial._ "You came back with another little trophy and left me to die. Truly _gallant,_ Gryffindork. I'm sure you'll do just as well with your Prefect duties."

Turning to Draco and Blaise he said quietly, "Are we leaving?"

Draco nodded and turned away, eager to leave the tense situation before it got worse. Rial was quiet on the walk back, jaw clenched. He didn't say anything to the other; it was an expected reaction after all.

"Zachary is the Gryffindor Prefect?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Severus said that when he was over at our place for dinner the night before my birthday."

" _Wonderful,"_ Draco breathed sarcastically. "We'll be struggling to hold onto our House Points this year."

"You know, I'm seriously debating creating a third side to this war," Rial growled suddenly.

"Huh?" Draco asked. Before Rial could answer they reached their tents again and Rial's mask came into place, his expression brightening as he handed the programs to the three older men with a smile.

 _What's going on here?_ Draco thought, confused.

Lucius idly watched the three teens wander off before turning to his companions. Sirius Black was watching his heir as he walked off, his stride light and swift. Gray eyes were thoughtful for a moment before he said, "You know, the only time I see Rial actually acting his age is around his friends. Most of the time he acts far more mature than a child should."

"Indeed. I doubt Rial ever truly _had_ a childhood, it was spent in survival and endurance of the Potter family," Severus replied.

"Now that they are gone," Lucius put in quietly, "I can tell you something of the situation at the Ministry. Unfortunately, Fudge still listens to James Potter above all, even his own advisors. It is as if we have a figurehead government, with Potter truly controlling the Ministry."

"Rial mentioned that James 'just about runs the Ministry from Fudge's pocket' earlier this summer. I wonder if Fudge's backers know the main funding for his campaign?"

"Unlikely," Severus put in. "Fudge is from a pureblood family known to stand on it's own. He would not have revealed that he is taking large sums from another pureblood family."

"Have any of you met the new DADA teacher yet?" Sirius asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," Lucius sniffed in disdain. "She is Fudge's current Senior Undersecretary and is completely loyal to him. However, I always reckoned it more similar to Bellatrix's loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"As in she fancies him as her lover?" Sirius said dryly. At their surprised looks he said, "I may not be one of the Death Eaters but I know my cousin. Her so called _fanatical_ loyalty to the Dark Lord is nothing more than sexual at its core. She fancies herself his lover and Consort."

"That was Narcissa's opinion of her sister as well. Bellatrix is currently in Azkaban prison, but I have no doubt that once unrest begins at Hogwarts the Dark Lord will break out his 'loyal' followers."

"Albus believes the Dementors will follow as well," Severus said. "He has been trying to impress upon Fudge the necessity of removing the creatures, but Fudge balks. Not that he argues the Dark Lord doesn't exist, he simply is afraid of the creatures and what they might do."

"I have a very bad feeling that the Slytherins will be the targets of extremely high prejudice," Severus sighed. "Especially those with family names known to support the Dark. Torian Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Draco…"

"You may as well add Rial to that list as well," Sirius said bitterly. "A couple times already he's gained glances of distrust and ill-placed anger due to that _carving_ on his neck. According to Regulus James and Zachary are going to try and make our lives hell. Quite frankly I welcome the challenge. There's a couple things I've been wanting to do to James for a few years now, we Blacks aren't completely obsolete in magical society."

Lucius eyed the hot-headed pureblood and tried not to frown. The Blacks were indeed a well-placed family and Sirius was correct that James Potter would target him and Rial. Linking eyes with Severus for a moment he commented quietly, "You are not alone, Black. You and Rial will be watched and supported. Not openly of course, but covertly is a given."

Just at that moment the three teens returned. Even with his impressive mask in place Lucius could see something had upset Rial, the teens' eyes were positively glowing in anger and one finger unconsciously ran across the base of the snake tattoo. With a false smile the teen handed them the procured programs for the match and lightly began describing some of the things they'd seen walking around.

Lucius caught his son's gray eyes and raised one eyebrow. Severus was watching as well and Lucius noted his friend's grimace when the boy mouthed the name _Zachary._ Stern control of his features was all that kept Lucius from mimicking his friend. That situation between Rial and Zachary was getting explosive. Something needed to be done and _soon._

Idly his mind wandered back to the previous school year, when Rial had all but outright stated that he was going to kill James Potter. With the Killing Curse, no less. He might have doubted the boy's sincerity about it back then, but since then he'd learned a great deal about the mysterious teen. He knew without a doubt that Rial would be able to cast the most powerful of Unforgivables.

Shaking himself mentally he returned to the conversation and light lunch in front of him. Time enough to debate the future a little later. Today was to be enjoyed.

Rial walked next to his father later that day, headed for the grandstands that had been erected for the match. His eyes shone brightly with delight and wonder as he looked around. This was going to be a _wonderful_ evening. He was determined to ignore Zachary for the rest of the night, the other teen's appearance wouldn't ruin the fun for him.

To his direct right walked Draco, Blaise trotting along a half-pace in front, conversing with various people he knew. They made their way to the stairs and began walking up. According to Draco, they were quite a ways up, just below the commentator's box.

A quick glance at his program showed the commentator for the match to be Ludo Bagman. Rial grinned momentarily, the former Beater had come through, naming him Triwizard Champion after Rial had offered to pay off his gambling debts so James couldn't blackmail him into making Zachary the false Champion.

Reaching the top of the stairs Sirius turned right. Rial looked left and noted with a grimace that it was the Potters, along with the Minister and their 'friends' the Weasleys. Draco walked up behind him and caught sight of Ron. With a small, wicked smile he said, "Weasel, how did you get a seat up here? I doubt even your _home_ could fetch the price of one of these tickets."

"Including the furniture," Rial put in with a snicker.

Weasley's face turned red and Zachary turned imperiously to them. "They are here as our _guests,_ Malfoy. Minister Fudge was very interested in meeting another _capable_ Gryffindor."

"Capable of magic?" Rial arched an eyebrow. "I doubt it if that's what you mean by capable. You two are certainly 'capable' of making fools of yourselves and breaking school rules, though."

"Enough, Rial," Severus' dulcet tones issued from behind him. "No need to taunt an idiot Gryffindor. Oh, excuse me, I just repeated myself."

James Potter turned his head and gave an acidic smile. "Ignore the snakes, you two. This year there will be none of the false judgment you endured in the Tournament."

Rial's lip curled a little. "The only _false judgment_ last year was from the judge you were blackmailing, James Potter."

Dark eyes locked on his and James said in his soft, dangerous tone, "I would watch what I say if I were you, squibling. Wouldn't want to run into trouble with the Ministry, especially in your OWL year. Such an important series of tests, don't you agree?"

Rial stiffened and turned his back on the older Potter, not noticing the confused, conflicted glance being sent his way by Lily. He took his seat next to his father and began fiddling with his bracelet. One hand rested on his, stilling the movement. Looking up into his father's gray eyes he heard Sirius say, "Don't worry, Rial. Things are going to work out."

Ireland won by 20 points, 180 to 160. Viktor had caught the Snitch but Ireland had the superior team. Smiling, Rial exited the grandstands with the others, headed back to the Malfoy's tent. They would be spending the night and return to Black Manor early tomorrow morning.

 _A very entertaining and interesting day,_ Rial thought happily.


	4. Diagon Alley & Prefects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

On August 15th Sirius took Rial into Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies for the coming year. It was an extensive list this year, with the usual Potions supplies, textbooks and various miscellaneous. Sirius had decided to buy his son a few more of the wear-resistant quills; he knew how much his son wrote for his essays. He procured a couple for himself as well; Merlin knew he went through enough paperwork at the Ministry.

When they were exiting Madam Malkin's he heard a voice say, "Rial!"

He watched with an amused smile as Rial turned his head and grinned at the two figures standing across the alley from them. It was two more of his friends, Torian Lestrange and Pansy Parkinson. With them was Theodore Nott. He crossed the street with his son and said, "Hello you three. Fancy seeing you in here on the same day."

"Everyone got their lists today, so I imagine there's lots of students here," Pansy chirped.

After a second he noticed the shiny badge both her and Torian were wearing and chuckled. "Congratulations on your Prefect appointment!"

"Wicked!" Rial yelped. "We're going to need the help with Zachy getting the place for Gryffindor."

"We noticed. He's here today; we've been avoiding him and his father as much as possible."

"Do you want to come with us to Fortescue's?" Theodore asked Rial. "We were going to meet Draco and Blaise there as well."

Rial turned dark green eyes on him and said, "May I?"

"Absolutely! Shoo, I'll get this done quicker on my own than having you along anyways. Go have fun. If you come looking for me I need to stop in at Twilfitt and Tatting's for my dress robes. I had to have them readjusted since last time."

Eyes lighting with humor Rial shot at him, "Maybe if you didn't eat so many of those Chocolate Cauldrons you'd be able to fit!"

Sirius playfully smacked him on the back of the head. "Brat! Just for that I'll tell you they had to be adjusted _smaller,_ thank you very much!"

Rial laughed and the four Slytherins took off, walking swiftly toward the Ice Cream Parlor. Sirius shook his head, amused at the difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin. A Gryffindor would have taken off in a run, but Slytherins would never be caught running in public. _Much_ too undignified.

He continued on his way, stopping at Eyelop's Owl Emporium to buy some treats for Rial's gyrfalcon Alden. The name meant 'old friend' in Welsh. It fit the raptor perfectly; he was already quite attached to both Sirius and Rial. The bird had tried to bite Regulus, much to his brother's amusement.

Draco Malfoy got along quite well with the bird as well, but Sirius wasn't surprised. Rial regarded the blonde as a friend and close companion, so his bird followed along. Remembering what he'd inadvertently walked in on at the train last year he snorted. _Oh 5_ _th_ _year, I remember it well… Classes, OWLS, hormones, classes and did I mention teenage_ hormones?

He was picking up Rial's potions supplies at the Apothecary when his mental musings finished and he muttered aloud, "I'm glad I'm not a teacher."

"What makes you say that," an amused voice said.

Turning his head he saw Remus standing near a container of beetle eyes.

"Remus! How are you?"

"As well as can be, considering circumstances."

Wincing Sirius muttered, "Sorry, insensitive question. I'd forgotten about those new restrictions."

Remus looked more tired than usual and his usually proud shoulders slumped a little. The owner of the Apothecary was regarding them warily so Sirius paid for Rial's ingredients and said, "Care to join me for a drink at Fortescue's? Rial's hanging out there with his fellow Slytherins."

Remus perked up a little and said, "Certainly. I don't have anything I'm doing right now."

As they were walking out he grumbled, "Whoops. Do you mind stopping at Twilfitt and Tatting's for a moment? I need to pick up my dress robes. They've been ready for a week and I keep forgetting."

Remus chuckled under his breath and said, "Absent-minded as usual, Sirius. No, I don't mind. Let's see, Twilfitt is up near Gringotts, correct?"

"Yeah."

After paying for his adjusted dress robes and shrinking them to fit in his pocket (the clerk looked scandalized, Remus tried not to laugh), Sirius led the way back down the alley. Soon they came upon Fortescue's, where Sirius bought a sugary Italian soda and Remus got a fudge sundae. Snickering at his friend's love of chocolate Sirius paid for it, (over Remus' protesting) and led the way to a small table near the gathering of six Slytherin students.

Just as they sat down Rial burst out laughing, near falling off his chair at something Theodore said. He caught his breath and replied, face flushed from laughter. Draco was watching the two, gray eyes light with amusement. Pansy shook her head and prodded Rial in the side as she whispered something in his ear which made him snort in derision.

"Surprisingly animated outside of school, aren't they?" Remus asked, watching the group with a smile.

"They've been like this all summer! It's like there's two entire personalities in each one of them."

"Makes you wonder what Lucius Malfoy and Severus are like when they're not around others," Remus mused aloud.

Sirius tried to imagine either one of the Slytherins acting like the teens and snorted. "I highly doubt they'd let their guard down that far except around each other, maybe."

"Did Rial enjoy the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Greatly. He was amazed at all the people in one place. I have to admit, it is a bit astonishing to see so many magical families and friends in one area."

Sirius lowered his voice and said quietly, "Did anyone tell you about the meeting September 1st?"

"Yes," he murmured back.

"Severus said we're welcome to sit with him if we don't feel like sitting around James and Lily. I said I didn't know about you, but it was a welcome suggestion to me."

"Myself as well," Remus replied. "James was the one who pushed through the most recent restrictions for werewolves; I'm not too keen on playing friendly with him right now."

Sirius was startled. "But that's the Magical Creatures Department!"

"And he has high standing with Fudge, which means it's easy for him to do what he wants," Remus replied tiredly. "Plus there's the fact that Fenrir is making people more nervous than usual, what with his most recent attacks just outside of London…"

"The Ministry's willing to look for a scapegoat, in other words," Sirius snarled. "Merlin, I wish I could leave them behind."

Remus looked faintly alarmed. "You can't Sirius, the Ministry respects you because of your position in the Auror Department and without your job there you and Rial would be vulnerable on two fronts."

"I know, Remy. It's just a private thought. Rita's articles don't help matters."

"I saw the most recent one, accusing your squad of messing up on your raid," Remus' eyes flashed.

"That woman is worse than any other tabloid reporter. She loves to try and ruin people's careers. The only ones she doesn't touch are those who have the power to ruin _hers_ and James."

Remus fell silent and thoughtful for a moment. "When I found Rial up on the Astronomy tower last year he said James and Rita were intimate companions. He said Lily knew nothing of it, said point blank that 'Lily's his sweet wife back home and Rita's his private vice'."

Sirius was startled. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me in the least. She's as nasty as he's becoming. I've seen her fawning over him before, never when Lily's around of course."

Remus shook his head and pushed his chair back. "Thank you for the treat, Sirius. I have to go, some information Dumbledore wants is waiting for me at Gringotts."

Sirius eyed his friend and said quietly, "Remus, how are you obtaining your Potion?"

Remus flinched a little. "I'm handling it, don't worry."

"Remus," Sirius breathed. "You're not taking it at all, are you?"

"I can't afford it right now, Sirius. And _no,_ you are not paying for it," Remus replied firmly. "I went almost thirty years before taking it, I'll be all right."

Sirius latched a hand around his friend's forearm. When Remus locked eyes with him he said, "Goodbye for now, Remus. Take care of yourself, please."

A faint smile crossed Remus' lips and he said, "Don't _worry,_ Sirius. I'm a former Marauder after all, I'll be just fine. Who knows, maybe some of your dumb luck will have rubbed off after all these years."

Remus was a few feet away when Sirius said, "HEY!"

Remus' laughter echoed back to him as a voice closer by said, "You _just_ got that, Dad?"

Turning he saw Rial standing next to him. The table of Slytherins was empty. He blinked, the kids had departed so silently he'd never noticed their absence. Rial said quietly, "They had to leave. Their parents were being Called."

Sirius jaw tightened as he thought of Lucius Malfoy and Severus being called to serve the Dark Lord's whims. His eyes followed the path where his lone remaining best friend had disappeared and he muttered quietly, "How are we going to get out of this?"

Rial's hand tightened on his shoulder and he looked up at his standing son. Not realizing he'd said that out loud he started to say something and stopped. Rial's eyes were bright with conviction as he replied, "Everything's going to work out, believe it."

Unable to break his son's optimism he said, "I hope you're right, Rial. Let's go."

They departed Diagon Alley as quietly as they'd arrived, both musing on what the future held. While Sirius' sight dimmed, Rial's flared brightly with certainty. He wasn't sure how, but he _knew_ there would be plenty more of these meetings with friends and family after all this was over.

There just had to be.


	5. Financial Backers & Ostracised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.  
> A/N: Umbridge is annoying in canon; in here she's going to be downright nasty. I always thought we saw her truly when she was about to cast the Cruciatus in OOTP. Also after the first part of this chapter I say that James Potter in here gives me the shivers.

The Ministry of Magic was one of the grandest buildings in magical Europe. From the glorious and beautiful vaulted Atrium to the luxurious private office of the Minister it oozed power, wealth and old blood. It was also one of the most corrupt places in the magical world. People who had money and influence held the most power. The _amount_ of power and wealth required was almost exclusively limited to the old pureblood families. Thus any Muggleborn in the Ministry had to work _hard_ to pass through the most basic, humble positions.

Or use less than socially acceptable methods to gain the position they desired. Favors to the pureblood families of _all_ kinds were common. More than one woman seeking to improve her lifestyle had ended up a disgrace when it had been discovered that she'd slept with a pureblood Lord to gain her position. Of course, the Lord himself was above reproach, after all, the greatest and wealthiest patriarch of the magical world was still only _human._ It was almost exclusively considered the fault of the woman when such a tryst was discovered.

This was the main reason Lord James Godric Potter was _less_ than concerned if anyone found out about his relationship with Rita Skeeter. The woman thought she had control of the situation, but he could ruin her in an instant. Striding through the opulent hallways that led to the Minister's office, he smiled coldly. This hallway would be _his_ by the end of this year. He had grand plans, those plans accounted for his shiny, perfect behavior as he supported the idiot Cornelius Fudge.

Striving to make his face impassive, he seethed inwardly when he saw Lucius Malfoy leaving the Minister's office. The powerful blonde Death Eater had a few things coming, he promised himself. The Malfoy name would be worth less than dirt by the end of his precious, perfect Zachary's 6th year. _Your association with the squibling Rial Black will be your ruin,_ he thought, communicating it with his eyes.

The patriarch looked back at him with eyes as cold and hard as silver crystal. Thin, curved lips parted over perfect teeth in a small smile that could be better described as a snarl.

Aware that Percival Weasley, Cornelius' junior undersecretary, was watching, James gave a perfectly warm, friendly smile back. He turned to the blonde and said, "I had heard about your recent success in the Muggle horse racing industry. Congratulations, according to some talk amongst the purebloods there is a great deal of opportunity for wealth in the equine industry."

"Thank you," Lucius replied curtly. "I would enjoy discussing this with you later, for now I have to leave for a meeting in France."

"Good day to you, then," James answered. He turned back to Percival, feeling triumphant. He had achieved his goal, proving himself the gracious, friendly socialite and letting Lucius show off his severe lack.

"Is Cornelius in?" he asked.

"Yes sir, would you like me to see if he is available for a moment?"

"That would be wonderful," James smiled.

Percival disappeared and returned with a beaming smile as he pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up his slim nose. "He is available and would be delighted to speak with you, Lord Potter."

"Thank you Percy. Your mother says hello, by the way. She was wondering if you and your girlfriend Penelope would be available for afternoon tea one of these days."

Percy bobbed a short bow in thanks and walked back to his desk.

James opened the solid oak door and drifted into the Minister's office. With portraits of the various personages that had held this office covering two walls, it looked quite similar to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. The large mahogany desk was the most coveted object in the government of magical Great Britain. James allowed himself to stare at it for a moment, since Cornelius was facing the window. A small, predatory smile curved the edge of his mouth.

He stepped around it to join Cornelius by the window, trailing one finger possessively along the trim. "Good day, Cornelius. How is the debate going over the reorganization of the Magical Creatures Department?"

"Slowly but surely," Cornelius replied. "It would be more certain with your help."

"Would 100,000 votes help?" James said casually.

"Indeed, that would be more than sufficient. How is your wife Lily?"

James grimaced as he remembered the conversation he'd had with his wife the other day. "Well, though she misses her precious Zachary already. We both do."

"Yes, but his education is an important thing. You both love your son very much, don't you?"

"He is our flame in the cold winter that approaches, Cornelius," James said cryptically, prodding the wound that was the Dark Lord's return so that it bled anew.

"Indeed," Cornelius sounded nervous. "How much trouble do you think the Slytherin students are going to be for Dolores?"

"Hopefully none, though I regretfully admit that one of the main instigators of that house is likely to be Rial Black. The boy is unstable and the mark on his face will cause unrest."

"However," James looked up and walked toward Cornelius, holding his eyes persuasively, "if I were in your illustrious position, I _would_ give Dolores permission to do what she thinks necessary if students become out of hand."

"Would you ever _want_ this position, Lord Potter?"

Ignoring his desire to shout ' _Yes, that is what I want and will have_ ' James sighed, smiled wryly and said, "No, Cornelius. The duties of this office are heavy indeed and I doubt they are for me."

Looking down at his heavy silver watch he started, (as if he had not planned the exact timing of this visit), and said, "Good Merlin, look at the time! I must beg your leave, Cornelius. I am meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt in 20 minutes; I do not want to be late."

"Go, Lord Potter. I understand the importance you place on punctuality."

Smiling, he exited. He was in an excellent mood. He actually needed to be at their location in 25 minutes, but first he had to make a stop by the Gringotts automatic transfer.

He briskly strode to the location and retrieved one of the special parchments. Gringotts had started making these for transfers from accounts and they were quite convenient. He filled in a number on the account it was being transferred from and another in the 'to' slot. 100,000 votes of course meant to him 100,000 Galleons.

Filling in the amount he resisted a smirk. When it was revealed Cornelius had been taking funding no one would ever know it had been coming from him. He'd set up a special account under an alias at a Gringotts branch in Switzerland. Thus Cornelius would take a grand fall and he would remain on a pedestal, impervious to the Minister's likely accusations that the funds had come from him. After all, there was _no_ way to trace Lord James Godric Potter to Ulrich Van Buren.

In a _very_ good mood, he threw the slip into the open Floo grate and watched as it disappeared. Staring at the Potter signet ring on his finger he chuckled roughly. If he had it his way, the heavy Ministry signet would be on his second finger by the end of January. The next thing he did was write a note to his 'dear wife' Lily informing her that he would be held over for a meeting in Spain. The last was a small note to Rita, suggesting a private dinner at a restaurant in Barcelona.

Rita may be a reporter, but she was pretty enough to soothe his needs. Lily didn't understand the manipulations and cunning that was necessary for the successful career he had. Regretfully it was becoming more apparent that he would need to put Lily aside legally, before she did something to embarrass him. She had given him Zachary and by marrying her he'd infuriated little Snivellus. He'd known that theirs was only a platonic friendship, but he'd still greatly enjoyed driving them apart. Still, his duties and loyalty to her were long done.

Gracefully he made his way out of the Ministry building and Apparated. It wouldn't do to be late to his meeting in Muggle London. After all, he _was_ quite firm in his opinions of punctuality.

Rial made his way to the Slytherin table, looking forward to the beginning of his classes. He had not given himself an easy schedule this year. He was taking History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He had the exact same schedule as both Draco and Blaise. Pansy was taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, she said that Care of Magical Creatures was an easy 'O' when taught by Professor Grubbly-Plank, instead of the oaf Hagrid, who had been fired the previous year.

Theodore Nott was also in his Transfiguration, Astronomy and Charms classes. When he spotted the 5th year he stiffened before forcing himself to relax and taking his usual seat across from Blaise. The chatty Italian boy was discussing their classes and wondering how the schedule would be set up. Draco snorted and said, "Potions, Defense and Charms will be with the Gryffindorks, you just wait and see. Herbology will be with the Puffs, Astronomy, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes will probably be with the Ravens."

"I know for a fact we always have Potions with the Dorks," Rial snorted. "Severus was bemoaning that fact just the other day on my last Occlumency lesson before the start of term. Mostly for my dad's reaction, I think."

"Your dad was the only Black in Gryffindor," Pansy piped up. "His mother Walburga always thought that was a failing of his, but a great deal of the purebloods see it as his dedication to being an individual and not just another name on the precocious Black family tree."

"Dad told me he never got along with his mother. He said he was completely shocked when the Hat put him in Gryffindor. He said it was always embarrassing to be able to say that he was a descendant of the most unpopular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had."

Blaise snorted with laughter as Draco drawled, "Phineas Nigellus. His portrait is in the Headmaster's office. He's got a bit of a nasty temper, I've heard. He's always been counted on for arguing with whatever the Headmaster says, according to Sev."

"Dad told me he's never gotten along with Phineas after he flipped him off when he was 15. Phineas was giving his opinion on Dad's behavior toward his mother and Sirius got annoyed."

Torian started shaking with laughter. "He _flipped off_ one of his own great-grandfathers? I know your dad's a character, but I didn't realize how far he'd go!"

"Needless to say," Rial snickered, "the conversations between Phineas and Dad are about as warm as a glacier in the middle of winter."

"Phineas Nigellus is an old, stuck up pureblood with rigid views," a snarky voice drawled over his shoulder. "Your father did what he did because he _knew_ it would bug him the most."

"Good morning sir," Rial said, craning his head around to smile at Professor Snape.

Onyx eyes sparkling he replied, "And a good morning to you, 5th years. Here is your schedule. The first class you have today, since this is Tuesday, is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Do what you can to _not_ provoke Madam Umbridge, please. She is a _very_ good friend of both the Minister and Lord James Potter."

The Slytherin 5th years resisted rolling their eyes and replied, "Yes sir."

"Good. Tryouts for the open positions of Chaser, Beater and Seeker will be held on Saturday at 11:30 sharp. The Team Captain is Fawcett. I expect a better year than 3rd, when we lost to Potter and his Gryffindors."

Rial led the way up to the Defense classroom, walking next to Theodore Nott. The Slytherin said quietly, "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday, Rial. I didn't realize I was staring at you."

"It's all right, Theodore. I didn't mean to snap at you; it just seemed that every time I looked up you were looking directly at me. It was a bit unnerving."

They walked into the Defense classroom and took their seats on the right side of the room. At precisely the time class was scheduled to start the door slammed shut behind them, making no few students jump. Umbridge made her way down the stairs from her office, wearing the pink cardigan from yesterday.

"When you take your OWLs, the doors will shut and lock at the precise second. So for the entirety of this year, I will be doing the same with your classes," she said in her girly, breathy voice.

As the students began retrieving their wands she said, "Wands away, children. We will be studying a Ministry-approved curriculum this year due to your astonishing lack of proper instruction. Remove your books and read chapter one, _Basics for Beginners._ "

Rial had already read the entire chapter but pulled out the book anyways along with a quill and parchment to take notes. He heard a click of heels stop next to his desk and looked up. There was a frigid smile on Umbridge's face as she said, "Why do you have a quill and parchment out, child?"

Refusing to let his temper bristle at the form of address he said, "I was going to take notes as I read, Professor."

"Did I _say_ you could take notes? Put the quill and parchment away, now. Attempting to show up your fellow students is less than admirable, little Slytherin."

Rial's jaw clenched. "My name is Rial Black, Professor. I am not attempting to show up the students, writing down notes helps me study things later."

"10 points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn and back-talking a teacher, little Slytherin. Put away the quill and parchment, _now._ "

Rial just barely resisted shoving the quill back in the bag hard enough to break it. This woman was going to try his patience considerably by the end of the year. He did _not_ appreciate being talked to as if he were a five-year-old.

"Professor?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she trilled.

"I've read the chapter. May I take some notes for later?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Dedication to your studies is admirable. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Rial tensed in _rage._ So this was how Defense was going to go, was it? Well, he could always fight fire with fire. However, it was _so_ much better to fight fire with ice. They had double Potions tomorrow with Professor Snape and it would be payback, double time.


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Rial woke early on Saturday. He couldn't help it, he was nervous about the tryouts. According to Draco he was a phenomenal Seeker, but all he'd had to compare himself was Zachary, who had clearly _not_ inherited James' flying skills. Rial still vividly remembered the first time the Gryffindor had been put on a broom.

They had been a little over three years old. James, Lily and Zachary had gone out into the gardens behind the house, leaving him inside on his own. James had bought Zachary the newest kids' broom just the other day and wanted him to try it out. The thing had risen just over the height of the shrunken rose bushes, a little more than two feet. James had set Zachary on the broom and given him pointers on how to hold the handle.

Zachary had wobbled his way over Lily's favorite rosebush. Rial had instantly known what was going to happen and had been grateful for the glass door. Zachary slipped off the left side of the broom and fell right on top of the rosebush. He'd squashed the plant flat and gotten multiple long, sharp thorns embedded in his chubby legs and back. Rial had burst out laughing and James had instantly retrieved his bawling son.

Lily had been the anxious, concerned mother and had only lamented her rosebush later, after removing the thorns and placing Zachary in bed. The rosebush had been planted the month of July, just two weeks before Zachary had been born. She had neglected to say Zachary _and Harry,_ but that was normal. He had long been ignored by his 'loving' family.

Rial stood and retrieved his clothing, stepping into the empty bathroom. One nice thing about rising early was that he didn't have to fight for rights to the shower. He had only been partially teasing Draco; the teen took an absurd amount of time to get ready in the morning. Walking back to his bed after a brisk shower and combing out his black hair he neatly made the bed. Just after tucking in the last corner Draco's sleepy voice inquired,

"Why don't you let the house elves do that?"

"I've always made my own bed, Draco. I made Zachary's as well; we weren't allowed dessert after dinner if our room wasn't neat enough for Lily. Zachary was never deprived of a treat, once he threw a large enough tantrum. So I was the only one ever subject to that rule. Just after Zachary had run out for the day, I'd make his bed. If I did it too early he'd come back in and tear it to pieces just because."

"Merlin I hate Zachary Potter."

"I think we've established that fact," Rial replied.

"How long have you been up," Draco yawned.

"Since 5:30. I couldn't sleep in, believe me I tried."

Draco lazily stood, gathering his clothes. Rial picked up his Arithmancy book and looked at the hourglass as the blonde disappeared into the bathroom. Exactly 45 minutes later his dorm-mate reappeared, his appearance flawless as always. Rial resisted a small laugh, he'd started timing Draco and it was usually 45 minutes on the mark before he'd reappear.

Shoving his books into his bag he swung it over his shoulder and walked out of their dorm, followed by Draco, who carried his in a small bag in his left hand. They met up with Pansy, Blaise, Torian and Theo before heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Since the morning was bright and sunny, without a slightest hint of a breeze, they figured they could study outside before tryouts.

There were a couple Ravenclaws who had a similar idea, so the Slytherins perched a few levels below them and pulled out their mutual Charms class homework. 16 inches on the uses of personality improvement charms like the Cheering Charm. Rial also pulled out the huge book on Charms that Remus had given him for his birthday and they began making notes on the personality charms.

"Oh!" A voice said suddenly. "You're working on Flitwick's homework, aren't you?"

Rial looked up at an unknown Ravenclaw male, who sat across from him directly next to Draco. The student was smiling at Draco as he spoke. Rial's green eyes narrowed to slits as Draco responded with a smooth, sultry smile, "Yes. Would you like to join us?"

Sourly Rial looked down at his parchment, not seeing the words written there. _Look at that stupid Raven,_ he thought scornfully. _Hanging on to Draco's every word. Hmph! As if Draco can't see right through his transparent attempt at flirting._ He scratched out a line on his draft, regarding the document with annoyance. _Not good enough,_ he snapped at himself. _I'll have to do this later on my own, without any_ distractions.

Pulling the shrunken Firebolt out of his book bag he replaced his parchment and book and resized the broom.

"Whoa! That's a Firebolt!" the Ravenclaw said admiringly. "Zachary Potter's the only student who owns one of those, how did you get him to let you borrow it?"

Rial turned flash fire green eyes on the Ravenclaw and said icily, "My father Lord Sirius Black gave this to me for my 16th. The Potter family is not the only well-off family in the magical world."

With that he swung onto the broom and took off. How _dare_ that stupid Ravenclaw imply he'd _borrow_ anything of Zachary's? _Stupid airhead's too taken with Draco's good looks to have any brains,_ he thought spitefully. _Everybody in this school knows Zachary and I were in the Tournament last year and absolutely hate each other._

Whipping around the goalposts he aimed the handle toward the ground and dived, wind whistling in his ears. He pulled up just short of hitting the ground and banked shallowly through a steep curve, heading back up to his previous height. Weaving in and out of the towers he pushed the broom to full speed and laughed giddily at the feeling.

Vaguely aware of someone calling his name he slowed. Draco was poised on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, waiting at the opposite end of the pitch. Reluctantly he flew in the blonde's direction. Draco spoke when he was in hearing range without having to shout. "The Ravenclaw's name is Terry Boot, he didn't recognize you. He asked me to say he didn't mean any offense."

Rial arched one eyebrow. He desperately wanted to sarcastically say, _Really, I find that difficult to believe. Everyone in the magical world is becoming quite knowledgeable about my tattoo._ Not wanting to strain his friendship with Draco he replied instead, "No harm done."

The blonde smiled at him and then his face appeared to settle into the Slytherin mask. The reason for this was Fawcett, the Slytherin Team Captain. He soared easily up to their level, a powerful figure with broad shoulders and a rather sharp, cruel face. Once the other potentials joined them he said coolly,

"To fly on the Slytherin team is a great honor. You must have not only the raw Talent, but the refined Skill and Ability to fly your position. The open positions at this tryout are Chaser, Beater and Seeker. The first tryout will be for the Beaters."

Draco and Rial both flew off to the side. The Beater candidates were all given a bat and the other team Beater released the Bludgers after taking out his own bat. What followed was a brutal magical version of dodge ball, with Bludgers in the place of the softer rubber balls. One potential was knocked out with a Bludger to the side of his head, another took a small blow with a bat to the face, breaking his nose.

The only remaining uninjured Slytherin was named the new Beater. Rial approved, the boy had been deft and quick about avoiding Bludgers and bats and had been the only one to almost hit the team Beater.

"Next will be Chasers," Fawcett called. Draco soared forward along with four others. Fawcett took up his post as Keeper; the reserve soared to the other end of the pitch. This was to be a tournament style match, three goals being the winning score. Millicent Bulstrode took out her first opponent easily, as did Draco. Eventually it came down to Millicent and Draco.

The newest team Beater threw the Quaffle up in the air between them, and Millicent gained the Quaffle first after forcing Draco to duck her oncoming rush. The blond recovered quickly, chasing after her with steel-eyed determination. She gained the first goal and then it was Draco's turn. Half-way across the pitch she tried to take the Quaffle from him but he kicked the front edge of her broom and sent her spinning out of control.

Feinting toward Fawcett's right Draco threw the ball hard toward the left-most post. It soared through without a doubt. Fawcett's face was hard to read but Rial thought he looked impressed. Millicent got another goal, as did Draco. Rial's fingers were white from clutching the handle of his Firebolt. If the pattern continued, the next goal and the position of Chaser would go to Millicent.

Draco had realized this as well. He flew a little above Millicent, waiting for Fawcett to throw the ball to her. When the red ball eventually soared in her direction he dove sharply downward, intercepting the ball half-way. Just barely changing his grip on the red ball he flung it toward the right goalpost. It went through just inches from Fawcett's fingertips.

Leaving the grounded players to recover the ball he turned with a small, feral grin. "Position of Chaser goes to Draco Malfoy. Nice move on that last, Malfoy. It's rare a Chaser catches me off-guard."

Grinning, Draco flashed a thumbs-up at Rial and went to join the other members of the Slytherin team, who promptly started congratulating him.

There were two other potential Seekers. Rial flew forward nervously, wondering what was going to be his test. Fawcett looked at them and said casually, "This is the easiest test. While the Chasers were having their tryout the Beaters released the Golden Snitch from one of the towers. Your goal is to catch the Golden Snitch. Whichever of you does this first will be our team Seeker. Closest after them will be Reserve."

Rial split away from the other two, heading up. He flew toward the middle of the pitch, eyes scanning his surroundings. He turned his head, noting the position of the sun. It was to his right, which meant the Snitch would glint in the sun if it was to his left. He scanned the whole pitch, paying attention to the left side. It was when his eyes were passing the Gryffindor section of red and gold that he saw it.

The Golden Snitch was hovering in place a few inches above the grass, against a gold square. Glancing over at the two other potentials who were scanning the air above them he put the Firebolt into a steep dive toward his target.

He could hear the air whistling as he flew in the direction of the golden ball as well as the shouts of the two other potentials. The Snitch chose that moment to take off, flying left still just above the grass. Rial banked sharply as he came to the wall, feet nearly brushing the wooden stands. The Snitch fluttered along madly in front of him, erratically weaving from left to right.

Suddenly it went straight up, vertical to the ground in a steep climb to gain altitude. Rial followed it, gritting his teeth through the sudden rush of blood from climbing straight up. It leveled off, racing in the direction of Fawcett and the goalposts. He followed it single-mindedly, ignoring the cries of the two other potentials as they tried to distract him.

His fingers clenched around the Golden Snitch at the same time as he slammed his feet on the brakes. He skidded to a halt less than a foot from Fawcett, the Golden Snitch struggling between his fingers about four inches from Fawcett's nose. The huge 7th year grinned, showing slightly yellowed teeth. "Team Seeker is Rial Black. Reserve is Richard Tokes."

 _YES!_ Rial shouted in his head, settling for a sharp nod. Draco settled next to him, grinning. The other team members came up as the two disappointed potentials and the rest of the students dispersed.

"Practices are every Thursday at 6 am sharp. Tardiness is not tolerated; neither are complaints or fighting amongst team members. Even if you're having a spat with your best friend who's on the team as well you fly together and act like a Slytherin on the field. Complaints will be brought to the attention of Professor Snape."

As they were getting ready to leave Draco exclaimed, "Excellent catch, Rial! I thought you were going to hit the stands for a moment."

"Thanks," Rial replied, grinning. "For a moment I thought I was going to run into Fawcett."

"Hey, do you want to meet later to finish our Charms essay? I'm meeting Terry in the Library; he needs some help on the Arithmancy homework. We're going on a walk around the Black Lake tomorrow afternoon."

The smile slid off Rial's face so quickly it might as well have been made of water. "Sure," he said, trying to keep his tone from being too frigid.

As Draco walked off he scolded himself, _Draco's perfectly free to be around whomever he wishes._ Scowling he grumbled, "So why does the fact they're hanging around together make me wish I'd never heard of Terry Boot?"

Irritated and not fully understanding why he gathered his stuff and disappeared back to the castle. He had homework to finish. _Maybe I'll do that essay on my own and say that I forgot,_ he thought savagely.

Looking at the broom he grinned. "I'm Seeker for Slytherin," he whispered. Contrary to what someone might have said later, he was _not_ skipping on his way back to the castle grounds. Slytherin's _never_ do anything as childish as skipping.


	7. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's thoughts are a little dark, so be forewarned. Also, I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, who consented to share these wonderful characters and places with us. Mild language for Regulus' thoughts at the end.

Lily Evans-Potter was not a stupid woman, though her past actions might suggest the contrary. Valedictorian of her class in Hogwarts, she was bright, beautiful and fiery in temper. She was an excellent student of Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, though she had no degree beyond Hogwarts. While her former best friend Severus Snape had his Potions Mastery, Sirius his Auror position and James was the second-highest ranked Auror in the MLE, she had stayed home.

When James had initially mentioned the idea of her staying home and not pursuing her education, she had protested vehemently. That had been early in James' Auror career, just previous to the mission he'd left on. Sirius had been sympathetic, understanding her need to do something besides just stay home. He had suggested she speak with her husband when he returned. That had been early in the evening, before a few glasses of wine had persuaded them both to be intimate with each other.

Angry with herself for betraying James, she had coolly asked him to leave before promptly banishing the sheets they'd shared somewhere. With the amount of power she'd put behind the spell, she wouldn't have been surprised if they'd appeared in the Sahara. She had warmly welcomed her husband home that day, firmly sitting on her guilt. Taking Sirius' discussion she had tried discussing her life with James again.

Staring at the wedding ring on her finger she reflected bitterly that maybe it hadn't been such a surprise to James when she'd told him a month later that she was expecting a child. Of course, James had been adamant that she not try pursuing any advancement in her career while pregnant. The announcement of twins in her 4th month of pregnancy had come as a shock, though a welcome one to her.

That feeling had vanished the moment she set eyes on her younger son. After the excruciating pain of bearing him, she'd come face to face with her previous guilt. The child cradled in the nurses' arms had her eyes and Sirius' fine-boned, aesthetically pleasing face. She'd thought James ignorant of it; he had been taken with his oldest, Zachary. Lily had reluctantly named the child Harry James and he'd been taken away from her.

When they'd been presenting the twins at 8 months of age she'd caught James looking oddly at Sirius, who was holding a quiet, alert Harry while she'd tried to soothe an irritable Zachary. She'd feared the expression on his face, something she'd seen rarely. Soothing her ruffled nerves she'd handed a finally quiet Zachary to his father and taken Harry in her own arms, refusing to look into the too-intelligent eyes of the baby.

One month later she'd been confronted by her husband in their own bedroom after an evening party. James had been glacially quiet that evening and she was scared. She'd been unbraiding her hair when he'd told her that he'd been to St. Mungo's earlier that day. The question he'd asked of one of the Healers was, _'Is it possible for two children with different fathers to be carried at the same time?'_ The answer, _'Yes'_.

One of James' powerful hands had wrapped around her remaining braid at her nape as he'd placed a bloodline parchment in front of her. He'd held a tiny vial in front of her face and said, _'Harry's blood'_. Precise movements dropped three drops of ruby liquid onto the parchment. She'd stared in fear at the paper as it spelled the name _Sirius Orion Black_ for Harry's father _._

' _So,'_ James had breathed against her trembling neck, _'you actually had the nerve to sleep with my former best friend and not tell me.'_

She had sobbed incoherently with grief and guilt and had finally found the courage to say that it wouldn't happen again. The ringing ' _CRACK'_ had registered before the fact that James had actually slapped her. He had stared at her trembling form with hard, angry eyes and said, _'Damn right it won't happen again.'_ That hadn't been the last time he'd laid a hand to her in anger.

When he'd left her sobbing on their bed afterwards he'd smiled cruelly and said, _'Don't worry, I won't be touching you again. You've already given me my heir and by marrying you I broke your friendship with Snivellus to pieces.'_

That had indeed been the last time he'd touched her sexually. They might sleep in the same bed and she might be on his arm at Ministry functions and pureblood balls, but he'd never touched her with love in his hands again. He'd placed a Compulsion on her while Harry resided in their home, one that made it impossible for her to protest his treatment of the little boy. She'd tried, once, to suggest he let Sirius take the child. James had ignored her.

Worse, Zachary was becoming just as arrogant, selfish and proud as James had been in school, if not worse. The fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived had gone to his head; he had absolutely _no_ common sense at all. All the while, the boy James called 'squibling' was becoming one of the most powerful wizards Lily had seen in her entire life. It had been a shock, seeing Har- _Rial_ this summer. The boy was strikingly elegant and composed and she'd seen just in the booth at the Quidditch World Cup the small signs of how much Sirius loved his son.

Staring at the ring on her finger again she stood up from her chair and finished getting ready. It was October 3rd, and time for another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Another occasion for her to continue this little farce of a marriage and play dutiful wife, one who was ignorant of her husband's tabloid reporter mistress. Lily hated Rita Skeeter, hated the voluptuous curves and short skirts, hated her perfect skin, teeth and nails, hated every precious golden curl on the woman's head. Most of all she loathed the woman's _freedom,_ her ability to do as she wished with her life, unbound to any man.

Her prison warden descended the stairs of her wood and silk cell, dressed to impress in a bronze satin shirt and tight dark brown suede pants. His ridiculously expensive silver watch on his left wrist made a mockery of the simple wedding band she'd chosen for him. Just as he made a mockery of her and her life. His cold brown gaze swept over her, evaluating her white silk blouse and golden brown A-line skirt. His gaze swept her fire-gold locks in distaste and he said, "Maybe you should think of coloring your hair, dearest," the last was said in a mocking tone.

"To what, blonde?" She snapped. "I'm not your mistress so it shouldn't matter if my appearance displeases you."

"Careful Lily-flower," he breathed dangerously, using his old school nickname for her. His lips were inches from her ear when he said, "There are always _alternatives_ to a divorce that I might use."

Her green eyes widened a little and she resisted a shiver of fear. He _couldn't_ mean what she thought he did. Nevertheless she numbly retrieved his jacket and helped him into it, sliding the leather jacket over broad shoulders that covered coiled muscles that could move like liquid steel. Next to him she was suddenly struck by her fragility. James had six inches on her and nearly 40 pounds, though most of that was muscle.

As she Apparated with him she pulled her face into an expressionless mask, one taught to her by her former best friend. Inside she sobbed, struck all at once by what she'd done with her life. _I lost my best friend, my choice of career, my youngest child, all to my own stupidity and blindness. Will I lose my_ life _to him as well? Is that my price? My atonement?_

* * *

Regulus sat to the left of his brother, chatting quietly with their cousin Nymphadora Tonks. This was his first official meeting as a member of the Order of the Phoenix; he'd been approached by Percy Weasley just last week. To his right sat his precious older brother Sirius and to _his_ direct right sat snarky Severus Snape. To Severus' right sat Remus Lupin, deep in discussion with Bill Weasley, a curse breaker for Gringotts. He couldn't resist a small grin as he looked at Sirius and Severus, in discussion about something that had to be mightily interesting.

"So when do you think Severus will stop being an idiot and confess to Sirius that he has a crush on him?" Nymphadora said in amusement.

"You've noticed it as well?" He asked his cousin with a chuckle.

"He's subtle but not _that_ subtle," she retorted.

"Speaking of unsubtle how's your relationship with Bill progressing?" Regulus said, watching his cousin blush lightly pink in embarrassment, matching her hot pink hair.

"Great," she said with a shy smile. "He's very nice, funny and smart as well."

The door to Grimmauld's dining room opened again and James Potter walked inside with his wife Lily. Regulus felt his breath hitch. Sirius might be bi with a strong preference for men; he himself most definitely appreciated the qualities of the fairer sex. Lily was quite beautiful and, he noted with narrowed eyes, quite afraid of something. Her hands trembled slightly as she helped James out of his leather jacket.

James' body language spoke volumes as he locked his arm around her waist like a steel bar. Less experienced individuals might see it as a husband guiding his precious wife, Regulus' training with the Unspeakables and as a pureblood wizard saw there was nothing gentle about it. He pulled out a chair directly next to Molly Weasley and gestured. Lily sat, folding her hands in her lap.

A quick glance to his right saw that both Severus and Sirius had noticed it as well. Severus' near-black eyes narrowed momentarily and he shook his head minutely. She was blocking his Legilimency attempts. Lily was a talented Occlumens, a talented witch in general. _Why_ she hadn't continued her schooling was a mystery to Regulus.

James sat down next to her, covering one of her hands with his larger one. It might have been a comforting gesture except for the fact that Regulus could have sworn he saw Lily flinch. The meeting was exceptionally dull, so he watched the pair across the table instead. Lily's dark green eyes that she'd passed to her younger son didn't sparkle with their usual inner fire. She seemed exceptionally tired.

James on the other hand was effusive and animated, accompanying his words to Dumbledore after the meeting with broad gestures with his hands. The pureblood was animatedly discussing the Ministry's latest meeting, one in which they were attempting to pass a bill for the reorganization of the MCD, or Magical Creatures Department.

He saw Remus Lupin stiffen as the words became more audible to their side of the table.

"If Cornelius pushes through this bill he intends to appoint Dolores as its new head. I fully agree, Dolores is well-suited for the position and her opinions on the priorities of the Magical Creatures Department have merits."

Remus' amber eyes flashed and he said in a soft, dangerous tone little less than a growl, "I'm amazed you think that, James. Umbridge is perhaps one of the least-tolerant toward magical creatures and races in the Ministry. But then," he added in a steely tone, "you helped pass through the latest of the Werewolf Edicts, so I shouldn't be surprised."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at her husband. Apparently James had neglected to tell her about _that_ little detail. James turned a cold gaze on his former best friend and said, "You know, Remus, the way the Ministry is run is of little concern to you. I suggest you leave politics to those who are more, _suited_ for it."

Remus' eyes glittered a little and he chuckled. "I highly doubt you are more suited for it, James. Why don't _you_ leave politics to the pureblood families that have been around a little longer than yours?"

Severus' eyes widened and he was clearly resisting a smirk. Regulus was hard-put to not echo Remus' chuckle. That was a well-aimed barb indeed; the Potters were not one of the older pureblood families. They were what both the magical and Muggle worlds called, 'new wealth'. The Blacks, Malfoys, Snape, Nott and other such bloodlines were the 'old blood' of the magical world.

"Oh yes," James spat, "put the magical world under control of the bigoted Death Eaters and their supporters," he said, flicking a deliberate gaze at Sirius, who snarled under his breath.

Regulus decided to break into the conversation. "You're the one who's proving himself a bigot, James. I mean really, are you implying that my family has gone Dark? There is little evidence to support that, none at all if you look at my nephew Rial."

James locked eyes with him and Regulus resisted a shudder. "Your squibling nephew Rial probably won't live through the war, Regulus Black. Come Lily," he addressed his wife sharply, "we can't be late for our dinner with the Minister, can we?"

They said goodbye to Dumbledore and swept out of Grimmauld Place as silently as they'd arrived. Just before she walked out of the room Lily's eyes caught his for a moment. The abject fear and despair in her eyes nearly sent him reeling.

 _James Potter has tasted power and it has broken him. He will never stop wanting more. What does that mean for Lily Evans?_ The prospects in his mind were not pleasant ones. The odds were quite high against Lily Evans-Potter unless she chose to act, and _soon._

_She slept with my brother and turned on him in fury afterwards. She's treated my nephew like less than dirt for the entirety of his life and done everything she can to flatter James and Zachary. So why in the HELL do I feel afraid for her?_


	8. Breaking Ground & First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Rial sat outside the Potions classroom early the next Friday morning. Today was his first Quidditch match and he was more than slightly nervous. He'd sat with the others for as long as possible this morning, chatting away. The only downside to this was the presence of Terry Boot, who seemed glued to Draco. Rial was frustrated and annoyed, the presence of the Ravenclaw bothered him more than he cared to admit.

 _Draco is perfectly free to date whomever he wishes,_ he thought firmly. Just the _thought_ made him want to growl in irritation.

When he saw the wards disappear from the door in front of him he stood and walked up to it, opening it carefully. Severus was carefully writing down instructions for today's potions lesson. He didn't bother to consult the open book on his desk, the potion they would be brewing today was the Draught of Living Death and Severus probably knew the instructions and ingredients verbatim. The Potions Master was meticulous, his handwriting reflected this. It was slanted to the right and fluid, easily legible without frivolous loops and curls.

The only time Rial saw his dark eyes flick to the book was in order to write down the correct page number. Rial retrieved his own book and opened it to the correct page, placing a marker there and reclosing it for when class started. The flicker of pages was near-silent, but his Head of House turned in his direction. Severus was a spy and Death Eater, his hearing had to be intensely tuned to the most minute of sounds.

He looked surprised to see Rial alone, or at least Rial _thought_ he did. Any facial movement was so subtle one had to really be paying attention. Setting the chalk down he walked back to his desk and sat down, retrieving a few papers. As he started perusing them and making quick scratches with his grading quill he said, "Good morning, Rial. A little nervous about the match today?"

"Good morning to you as well, Severus. I don't want to lose this match, especially since we're playing Gryffindor. I received word from Father earlier this week. He said he was going to try and come today. I don't want to mess up in front of him."

"Sirius played Chaser for Gryffindor for two years if I remember correctly, 6th and 7th. He was a reserve Chaser before, but he kept skipping practices in favor of playing pranks on the students. It didn't much impress the team Captain."

"That sounds like Father," Rial agreed with a smile. "Did you ever watch the matches while _you_ were in school, sir?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the formal address but replied, "Yes. Whenever we played Gryffindor at any rate. Most of the other matches I preferred to study for my classes. In any case Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were little match for Slytherin during my time as a student. Their teams have gotten better over the years."

"Sir, may I ask you something about the war?" Rial asked cautiously.

"Go right ahead, Rial. I'll let you know if I think it's a subject you shouldn't worry about."

"I've been thinking recently," Rial began. "About the outcome of the war. If Voldemort wins, he'll subject all of Great Britain to purity laws, arranged marriages and such again. That has failed in the past; it's highly unlikely the magical world will put up with it. However, if Dumbledore wins we're looking at total magical and Muggle integration. The magical world is afraid of Muggles and history has proven they have the power and resources to decimate our kind if they knew we still existed."

"That's all true, Rial. What's your thoughts on the matter?"

Rial hesitated and plowed ahead. "I was thinking of this at the end of last year. I _don't_ want to put my trust in the Dark Lord, he's already proved to me that he thinks very little of me in exception of his little personal warning for the magical world," Rial tapped the snake on his neck.

"There's no way I'll help Zachary Potter or his father. James cares for power and little else; in the case that we won I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to grab the Ministry for himself in the aftermath. So I've been wondering, if all of this is true and there are others that think like I do, would it be a plausible idea to create a _third_ side?"

Severus was quiet. Rial watched his dark, thoughtful eyes. After a long moment he said, "I'm impressed with your knowledge and understanding of the situation we face, Rial. Those have been my thoughts as well lately. I know for a fact that we are not the only two who think this way, but the problem that has come up when people have tried this before is a confusion of goals. Now that I've said that, what would be your goals for the magical world if you were to create this third side?"

Rial sat down in his chair and traced his fingers over the Potions book as he gathered his ideas together. Severus appeared willing to give him time, sitting back in his leather desk chair and crossing one leg over the other. Swallowing, Rial looked up at his Head of House.

"My goals would be as follows. First and foremost, defeat the Dark Lord. He is a psychotic killer and his ideas would set us back, not bring us forward. More than that, if he keeps killing the people he's been attacking recently, he wouldn't _have_ any pureblood lines left."

"Next would be to remove Zachary and James Potter from their positions in the eyes of magic. This could be simultaneous with our attack on the Dark Lord. For example, how many people would look up to Zachary any more if someone _else_ were to kill Voldemort? He's been heralded the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior. James is a threat to any family he perceives as Dark, my own included. His prejudice and bigotry would harm the magical world, not help it."

"The third and last would be to stabilize our world. Our kind are scattered and leaderless, old traditions are being destroyed with every generation. The Muggles have one good idea I've been thinking about integrating into our world. They have what is called the United Nations, a sort of Conclave for leaders of the various countries. They discuss matters of global importance and make decisions on world leadership and wars between various countries."

Severus' eyes glittered in the lantern light and a small smile crossed thin lips. "Well done," he said quietly. "You've been thinking about this for a long time and have outlined the types of things we need done. With your permission I would like to bring your idea before your father and Lucius this afternoon."

"Of course Severus!" he breathed, giddy with relief. His Head of House didn't think he was a complete dunderhead for debating this idea. Severus probably didn't realize how much importance his approval meant to Rial.

Rial looked up at Severus again. His face was cool and impartial, though his voice was cold and sharp enough to cut glass. "I stand by what I said last year at Yule however. James Potter is _mine_."

Dropping emerald eyes he looked at the table and breathed to himself, "He'll see what qualities this _Squibling_ possesses."

* * *

Later that day Severus made his way up to the Professors' stand around the Quidditch pitch. He didn't say a word to McGonagall other than a curt good afternoon, making his way toward where Lucius and Sirius were sitting next to each other. Sirius was wearing his Auror robes and Lucius his usual impeccably tailored and pressed silk shirt and pants. The snake-headed cane leaned against his leg.

Sitting on Sirius' opposite side he greeted the pair quietly. While they were waiting for the game to begin, he said, "Rial brought something up to me earlier today. I want you to listen to what he said."

Then he proceeded to repeat the conversation he'd had with the 5th year. It had been exceptionally hard to not show his pride and respect for the teen. Rial had clearly been thinking about this for a long time and his argument was persuasive. More than that, Severus believed the ideas he'd lined out were those the other attempts at a third, impartial side had lacked.

Sirius blinked expressive gray eyes when he was done and said, "I _wondered_ what he's been thinking about. He was exceptionally quiet after the World Cup. More than once I caught him with a piece of parchment and a book on wizarding law and previous wars. I never thought anything about it; I figured it was a piece for History of Magic."

Lucius' cool silver eyes flicked with a bit of blue as he thought. "Indeed, if we could make it work this would greatly help solve our problems."

Their conversation was cut off when the voice of Lee Jordan boomed over the crowded stands. "Welcome one and all to the first Quidditch Match of the 1996 school year! Our match today is the traditional Slytherin vs. Gryffindor opener. Since the inception of Quidditch teams for the school these two have faced off first every year in the battle for the Quidditch Cup."

"For Gryffindor we have; McLaggen as Keeper, Chasers Bell, Johnson and Ginny Weasley, Beaters Fred and George Weasley and Seeker and _Team Captain_ Zachary Potter!"

Each name was accompanied by a scarlet blur that slowed into the form of a Quidditch player and waved at the crowds. The smug, grinning form of Zachary was accorded a huge roar from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sections.

"And for Slytherin we have _Team Captain_ Fawcett as Keeper; Chasers Montague, Belby and Malfoy; Beaters Coote and Plover and Seeker Rial Black!"

All of the Slytherins outside of Rial shot toward the center the same as the Gryffindors. Rial, wand in hand, soared over the shouting Slytherins and Ravenclaws and flicked his wand in a little pattern. The same shield he'd produced at the end of the First Task glittered above the end of the Slytherin section before turning into a shower of silver and green sparks.

Rial soared forward and stopped about 10 feet from Zachary. The half-twins were really nothing alike, Severus noted. Zachary Potter was surprisingly well-muscled for a 16 year old, nearing a height range of 6 foot plus some. He couldn't control his emotions to save his life and thrived under a constant spotlight. As far as magical talent went he was mediocre at best.

Rial, on the other hand, was a phenomenally talented young wizard. Contrasted against his half-twin he was all slender bones and angles, barely touching 5' 6" in height. Rial was the ultimate Slytherin, a master at controlling his emotions and temper. Severus had observed easily enough the previous year how much he hated being in the spotlight. He preferred hanging in the shadows, which gave him the element of surprise.

 _They're a great deal like their respective fathers,_ he mused. James Potter loved being well-known and famous, flaunting the money and power of a high-ranked Auror position. It was well-known in the MLE that James would likely be Scrimgeour's replacement with the grizzled Head Auror retired.

Sirius Black preferred his mid-rank Auror position, having turned down several promotions. He usually worked with the Magical Creatures Department, tracking down feral werewolves and other creatures that had avoided Registration. For all that he had a lower position and pay, the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black was easily approachable and most felt comfortable around him. There was something about his bubbly, hyper personality that drew people to him, Severus included.

Madam Hooch came forward on her broom, Quaffle poised on her upturned fingers. She said a few words to Potter and Fawcett, who grudgingly moved forward and shook hands. Fawcett backed off quickly and Potter rubbed his fingers on his scarlet uniform. The Gryffindor locked eyes with Rial and smirked. Rial didn't so much as bat an eyelash. He continued looking at a point just past Zachary's head.

Severus heard Lucius chuckle. "His message is clear, isn't it? Zachary isn't worth his attention."

Sirius shook his head wryly, gray eyes snapping with humor. "I'm glad he didn't get my temper. I'd want to smack Zachary right about now."

"I think he'll be content with showing up Zachary in his favorite sport," Severus replied, waiting for the beginning of the match.

Rolanda blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up between Draco and Katie Bell. In a quick sideways move Draco snagged the Quaffle from Katie's outstretched fingers and took off.

"And the Slytherins get to the Quaffle first! Malfoy is in possession, now a quick toss to Belby, oh! A _nice_ move on Chaser Belby's part, that Bludger came very close to hitting his shoulder."

Rial remained toward the center of the pitch, eyes actively scanning for the small Snitch. He seemed content to search for it without moving, keeping tabs on the Chasers and Beaters 30 feet below him.

"Montague scores! 10 to 0 in Slytherin's favor. First goal of the game to Slytherin, a first in four years!"

10 minutes later, the score was 60 to 30 in Slytherin's favor. The Slytherin team was _much_ improved on their coordination and skill; they had little need for the bruising tactics of previous years. "Bell in possession of the Quaffle, headed past the center line! She's one of our _four_ senior players on the Gryffindor team; we'll be saying goodbye to them after this year. _LOOK AT POTTER!"_

Zachary was flying at an incredible pace near the Gryffindor stands, looking like little more than a scarlet blur. A green dot zipped in his direction and a moment later he was abruptly diving toward the ground instead of moving straight forward. He _barely_ pulled up before hitting the ground, shooting a furious glare at a smug Rial, who moved back toward center.

"And in an entirely legal if dirty move, the Slytherin Seeker gives the Snitch time to disappear again! What he did was kick the front end of Potter's Firebolt, forcing the broom onto an alternate course. On a side note, this move is considered somewhat dangerous for the opposing Seeker; if they miss the broom with their foot it's been known for them to break a leg bone from impact with a speeding broom."

"Malfoy scores! The score is now 90 to 50 for Slytherin! This is a record game as so far we have had _zero_ illegal moves or penalties. The norm for Slytherin house is four per game, the school record was back in 1982 when they were playing for the Quidditch Cup against Gryffindor and incurred _27 penalties!_ "

Draco was clearly enjoying himself as he intercepted the returning Quaffle and scored again. Montague lazily pursued Johnson, which resulted in the score changing again, 100 to 60. It was after Belby put the Quaffle through the middle ring against Keeper McLaggen that Jordan shrieked, "This is why you have to keep an eye on the Firebolt, my fine spectators! _Look at Black go!"_

Severus spun his head to see Rial diving down toward the grass, perfectly straight up and down. If not for the sharp eyes of Jordan and the Seeker's green robes he would be near impossible to see. Just as it looked like he was going to hit the ground he leveled out, speeding after a tiny golden blur barely three inches off the grass. Potter was in pursuit, but he was a good 10 feet behind still.

Rial skimmed around the corner at a rocketing pace, rising up with the Snitch to come past their stand at a pace that attempted to make a small hurricane in his wake. He was just above the Gryffindor hoops when his hand closed around something and he skidded to a long halt. He raised his left hand above his head, letting Jordan glimpse tiny silver wings beating against his hand.

"SLYTHERIN WINS! Final score 260 to 60! The first match against Gryffindor they've won in 4 _years_ and they do it handily by 200 points! Their next mach will be against Ravenclaw in three weeks! Until then this is Lee Jordan saying, WELL DONE SLYTHERIN HOUSE!"

Gracefully Rial flew in their direction, triumphantly grinning. Removing his wand, he transferred the Snitch to his right hand and whispered a spell. Stopping directly in front of a glaring James Potter and a stunned Minerva McGonagall he tossed the now quiet Snitch at the former Gryffindor. James' eyes narrowed and he looked down at the Snitch. Hissing in anger he glared at the teen, who was already flying away. Rial quite mockingly saluted the Gryffindor and joined his teammates, who were grinning quite smugly.

"I think this was meant for you Snivellus," James spat, tossing the golden ball in his direction before he headed out of the stands.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and looked down at the little ball. He snorted in laughter and whispered, "I doubt that it was the best idea to taunt him!"

Severus looked down and resisted laughing himself. A tiny curving snake covered the golden ball's upper half, while the lower had the score 260 to 60 and the words, ' _Talent and Skill'_.

Smirking at the former Gryffindor sitting next to him he said, "It's acceptable. We _are_ talking about the student that came up with Minerva MeowGonagall, after all."

Sirius burst out laughing as Lucius said with a smirk, " _Rial_ came up with that nickname? Minerva's still trying to figure out who started that."

Severus just smiled back. _Talent and skill indeed, Rial Black._


	9. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy filler. I don't own Harry Potter. Before I get comments on Abraxas being Lucius' dad, I know he is in CANON. If you remember from Midnight Sun, his dad is Varian Malfoy, patriarch of the Malfoy Family.

Lucius Malfoy stood on the back porch of Malfoy Manor, leaning on the elaborate screen railing. For early November the gardens were still a spectacular riot of fall color. Rich oranges, browns, stubborn dark greens, yellows, pinks. The fragrant fall grasses and the smell of cut grass were more attractive to him than any perfume.

As silver eyes scanned the gardens he reflected quietly on more serious matters. One was the third side mentioned by Rial Black. Sirius Black's heir had hit on the situation perfectly. What he had argued for was exactly what they needed. With people like Albus Dumbledore and James Potter on the Light there was no _way_ Lucius would help them. At the same time, he wished for Draco to avoid the life he'd been forced to lead.

Lucius Alexander Abraxas Malfoy was the epitome of pureblood class and power. He was everything a pureblood Lord was expected to be and more. Perfect control over his expressions, flawless appearance, cultured elegance and refinement defined him. Yet he had done the one thing no pureblood Lord ever did.

Lucius unconditionally loved his heir. Draco was everything he'd been at that age with the _vital_ difference that he had not grown up knowing he would have to serve an insane Dark Lord. Lucius had spoiled his son near-rotten as a child, only realizing the mistake after he started school. Draco was his source of love, laughter and fond memories the past 15 years. To Lucius, the idea of warm-hearted, elegant Draco being forced to serve a half-blood who acted like a pureblood was a thing of disgust, not honor.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a house-elf appeared behind him with a _crack._ Turning, he smiled. It was Dobby, one of his favorite house elves. Dobby had been given the honor of following around a young Draco and had brought Lucius many amusing stories until the day Draco had turned 10. After that he'd served Narcissa up until her death last summer.

It was a strange coincidence to many that the same dragon pox that had killed his uncle Abraxas Malfoy had also brought down the lovely Narcissa, formerly a Black. Lucius' enemies had nastily suggested that it wasn't a coincidence at all. Lucius had coldly destroyed _that_ opinion with the acidic comment that he would hardly risk himself or his heir with something as dangerous as dragon pox.

Abraxas' death when he was 20 had been a thing of relief. The elder Malfoy had almost destroyed their family name and respect. What made a young Lucius truly _happy_ about his uncle's death had been the sense of revenge. For Abraxas had killed Lucius beloved mother, Lady Belladonna Elpis Malfoy.

Belladonna had been an elegant woman of Greek heritage. She had been gentle and sweet and loved Lucius, being far more affectionate toward her son than her Lord. She had never approved of the Dark Lord, though her opinions were kept to quiet teas with her son. Lucius had been 16 when she died. It was said that she had taken a small tumble down the stairs of the North wing. Lucius had been devastated. He'd been brought home from school the day of her funeral and sent back that evening.

Thus Lucius had felt little grief and much bitter satisfaction when his uncle had died of something as small as a vicious bout of dragon pox. It had taken Lucius 10 years and a marriage to a _woman_ from a well-bred family to restore their name. Lucius nearly shuddered at the last. The marriage between himself and Narcissa Black had been one of convenience and she'd known it. He supposed he'd been lucky about the matter, Narcissa had doted on Draco. She could have been awful toward the child created from duty and not love.

Bringing his thoughts back to Dobby he said, "Do you have a message, Dobby?"

"No sir, your guest is here. He is in the main sitting room."

Lucius blinked. He'd distracted himself enough with his thoughts that he didn't remember whom he'd invited to the Manor. "Describe him, please."

"Brown hair, amber eyes, he is being very kind to Dobby," Lucius nodded.

"Remus Lupin," he said aloud, resisting the urge to grin. "Dobby, have one of the other house elves escort him out here and bring a pot of tea out with a small afternoon snack."

"Dobby is on his way, sir!" the house elf squeaked before disappearing.

 _I can't believe I almost forgot that I'd invited Remus out here today!_ He carefully smoothed his expression and went back to gazing out on the gardens. It wouldn't do for Remus to note his uh, _acquisitive_ expression, now would it?

When Severus had mentioned getting Rial's idea out to Remus he'd jumped at the chance. Starting _waaay_ back at the Yule Ball the previous year he'd started taking notice of the shy, intelligent werewolf. Okay, if he was being honest with himself he'd started being rather interested in the lycan after Draco's third year, when Severus had mentioned Draco's appalling behavior toward the professor.

Noting how wary the lycan was towards a great deal of the wizarding world and relationships in general Lucius had moved with his typical and admirable pureblood poise and slowness. Concern for Remus' welfare had caused him to step it up recently after reading about the newest restriction added to the Werewolf Edicts. The Edicts themselves were ridiculous.

Werewolves themselves were _not_ dangerous. What was dangerous was the general wizarding opinion toward them. The prices placed on the Wolfsbane potion and its ingredients made their transformations worse than they already were. Lucius was a firm supporter and financial backer of the LRS, commonly called the Lycanthropy Relief Society. They helped lycans find jobs and afford their potions along with promoting the truth about the magical race to the general public.

Hearing the echo of soft footsteps on the marble floor behind him Lucius turned around. Remus stood just on the beginning of the porch, looking around at the expansive grounds with wide eyes. Very few people knew or realized how large Malfoy Manor was. Fewer still ever would know as Lucius was a firm protector of his family's privacy. What Remus didn't know _quite_ yet was that Lucius intended to add him as part of their family.

Intelligent, expressive eyes met his and Remus said quietly, "I see why you dislike the crowds. Your home is very peaceful."

"Thank you and yes that is _one_ of the reasons why I like to avoid public outings," Lucius replied.

Gesturing to the chairs and the small table he said, "Have a seat, Remus. I know you've probably been kept quite busy recently."

"Only getting busier of late," he murmured, sinking into one of the chairs with a slight sigh. Amber eyes glinted a little as he said, "The latest of the Edicts makes life a great deal more difficult."

Lucius snorted. "The newest Edict is ridiculous, plain and simple. Placing a curfew on those who follow the Registry and Edicts isn't going to solve the problem. Going after Fenrir and his lieutenants is the only way to stop the outbreak of attacks."

Remus' eyes darkened in remembrance as he said, "Going after Fenrir isn't as easy as you might think. He's far more clever and violent than people think. His control over his lieutenants and pack is absolute and unchallenged."

"You spent some time amongst them a few years ago, didn't you?" Lucius asked.

Remus looked at him sharply. After a moment he said, "Yes. I would like to know where you get your information from, as far as I know the only ones present for that meeting were Albus and –"He trailed off, eyes narrowing.

"Severus," Lucius finished with a small smile. As he poured a couple cups of tea he continued smoothly, "My friend tells me a great deal, which I return in like form. My information is mostly topics that come up after he's dismissed at summoning, but sometimes it turns out useful."

Remus was silent through placing a couple cubes of sugar in his otherwise black tea and stirring it to his satisfaction. Lucius noted that he'd received some sort of education on etiquette; he didn't stir roughly enough to make the small spoon clink against the china.

"You had mentioned something Severus brought up," Remus said finally.

"Actually, the idea was Rial's; Severus simply brought it to the attention of Sirius and I. He mentioned forming a third side, one combating the Dark Lord and the prejudices being put forward by the Light."

Remus blinked and thought for a moment. "The idea has merit. I know several people who would be interested in the idea. Rial doesn't act like a child much, does he? His intelligence and logical thinking are phenomenal."

"He has something to prove to himself," Lucius stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it for a moment. For the first 15 years of his life he was ignored, belittled and blamed for something that was his mother's fault, not his own. He had his magic suppressed and was told he'd never amount to anything. Then he breaks free of the suppression and finally gets to attend his brother's school. The _last_ thing he was about to do was fade under Zachary's limelight like they wanted him to. He is Slytherin through and through, he wants to _prove_ that he's worth the effort."

"You sound like you understand his point of view," Remus commented.

"In a way I do. When I gained control of the Malfoy name and Lordship at age 20 I had to prove to society that I was not going to be the uncouth, arrogant man my father was. It took a great deal of time and persuasion to repair my family's name, along with the marriage to Narcissa, which was entirely arranged. She and I were more friends than spouses. She doted on Draco however, in that I was lucky."

"How so?" Remus asked.

"She knew it was more out of necessity than any actual affection. Still, she could have been awful toward a child borne out of fulfillment to her station than actual love. Instead Draco grew up with two parents who rather spoiled him," Lucius' expression was rueful.

"I didn't realize exactly how much we'd spoiled him up until Severus came and visited me toward the end of his 3rd year. He keeps an eye on Draco and lets me know about any of his behavior problems. At the end of that year Severus told me Draco had been 'less than polite' to one of his teachers."

Lucius looked Remus directly in the eye, holding his gaze as he continued. "I have always been a firm supporter of the lycans and hearing how badly my son acted toward one who was a Professor no less was unacceptable. My family is _not_ made up of the uneducated rabble who believe werewolves are dangerous."

Remus looked away from him. He seemed embarrassed as he said softly, "I have become used to being untrustworthy to most. It doesn't mean that I like it, I've found over the years that I'm rather thin-skinned. I do not like being something people fear."

"Remus," Lucius said softly, drawing the amber gaze to his silver eyes. "You are not some creature. The magical races are a gift, most simply do not appreciate them the way they should. Werewolves are exceptionally powerful and your sense of smell, touch, hearing and eyesight are phenomenal. But you pay a _terrible_ price for those gifts."

After a moment of silence he continued. "I have educated myself somewhat about your kin and I know enough to know that you haven't been taking the Wolfsbane potion. I also know you feel somewhat unwelcome around the rest of your Order. I would like to offer you a place to stay and the potion you require."

Remus' eyes widened and he looked like he was about to protest. Without even thinking about it Lucius placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "I am not doing this out of pity, nor is it any form of trick or plot. I find myself rather lonely in this large place on my own with Draco in school. Quite frankly, Remus, I find you both intriguing and complex and I would appreciate the opportunity to get to know you better."

Remus' amber eyes darkened and he flushed slightly. Turning his face away from Lucius' intense gaze he said, "All right, Lucius. However, if I am any inconvenience to you I want you to say so."

Sitting back in satisfaction Lucius could feel a trademark smirk make its way onto his face as he almost purred, "I highly doubt you will be an inconvenience, Remus Lupin."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, chatting quietly to Terry. It was simply _amazing_ how much they had in common. Everything from Quidditch teams to favorite books. The Ravenclaw was much more than his bookish intelligence exterior and was an incredible kisser. They'd shared the previous afternoon in Hogsmede together, walking around the quaint little town before stopping in the Three Broomsticks.

He looked up and down the table a little, momentarily catching dark green eyes with his own. Rial's warm expression flattened as he glared daggers at Terry before turning back to his conversation with Pansy and Theodore. Torian and Blaise sat across from them discussing their Charms essay. Draco frowned, _what's Rial's problem?_ It was highly unlike his fellow Slytherin to act that rude toward anyone but Zachary and his little followers.

Making a decision he said, "Rial, are we going to finish that Charms essay today?"

Flat green eyes stared at him and Rial said coldly, "I already finished it last night while you were," his eyes flicked derisively to Terry, " _otherwise occupied._ Sorry," the thin-lipped smile said he wasn't really apologizing.

Draco was taken aback at his friend's tone of voice. He was distracted when Terry said at his side with a small smile, "I'll help you finish it, Draco."

Locking grateful eyes with Terry he smiled back and said, "Thank you, Terry. Shall I meet you in the Library after Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Rial abruptly gathered his things, stood and stalked off. Draco watched with startled eyes as Terry said, "He's very moody, isn't he? And yes, I'd be glad to meet you then. Our usual spot, right?"

Draco gave Terry a distracted smile and a quick kiss on the cheek as he said, "That will be perfect."

Terry smiled and glided off toward the Ravenclaw table. Two seats to his right Pansy gave him a rather disgusted glance.

"What?" he snapped still confused as to Rial's abrupt departure.

She looked him in the eyes for a moment and snorted. "You are so _dense_ sometimes, Draco Malfoy."

Gathering her things she walked off after Rial.

 _Well that wasn't helpful,_ he thought in annoyance. Looking toward the Head Table he saw Severus looking in his direction. Shaking his head, the onyx-eyed Professor stood and departed with his usual flare. _What's up with everyone today?_


	10. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Though Umbridge was a simpering toady in OOTP, I believe she had the makings of a truly nasty character. Case in point: she was about to use a Cruciatus on a student before Hermione diverted her attention. Thus, her character in here seems more in-character to me than OOC.  
> I don't own Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Ten** _\- Unforgivable_

Rial was fuming as he walked briskly toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. How _blind_ did Draco have to be to see the way Terry bothered him? The kiss from the end of last year weighed heavily in his thoughts. Had he been the blind one? Had Draco not meant the kiss the way he took it? It was highly frustrating as his lack of social skills put him far behind his peers.

Pansy Parkinson strode up next to him and said tartly, "Draco's an idiot. Don't mind him; he'll come around soon enough."

"I beg your pardon?" Rial said mildly.

She snorted in indignation. "Don't play the fool with me, Rial. I've seen the expression on your face when Draco and Terry are acting like all they see is the other. You want Draco a great deal, don't you?"

Rial looked away, glaring at a second year Hufflepuff girl and her Gryffindor friend. Her pale complexion reddened and she turned away, obviously embarrassed at having been caught in her poor attempt to eavesdrop.

"Yes," he admitted finally, speaking very quietly. "I have ever since before he kissed me at the end of last term."

"He _kissed_ you?" Pansy squeaked. Rial glared at her and hissed, "Lower your voice, would you?"

"Sorry, but he's more of an idiot than I thought. He should remember that you've had very little social interaction and know that he has to be a bit more vocal about it than demonstrative."

Brisk footsteps from behind them made Rial turn slightly. Draco was gracefully moving in their direction at a fast walk, giving them a slightly irritated look as he caught up. "I don't know why you two are in such a hurry. After all, this Umbridge character obviously favors the Gryffindorks."

"If you're not worried about the classes then go spend your morning with your precious _Terry,_ " Rial hissed scathingly, moving forward a few paces.

: _Master, you are angry,:_ Cyphre hissed from around his neck. Stroking his emerald familiar gently he replied, _:I'm all right now, Cyphre. I'm sorry I disturbed your rest.:_

 _:Your Dragon watches you with a strange expression,:_ Cyphre observed.

 _:_ My _dragon? Why do you say that?:_

_:You are attracted to him. I can smell it. I approve, he would be a good sire for your hatchlings.:_

Rial's face tried to flame in embarrassment. It was a good thing Pansy was walking between him and Draco. Cyphre had given Draco the understanding of Parseltongue last term. It would be a _very_ bad thing for Draco to hear what Cyphre had stated so frankly.

 _:Cyphre, I'm a little young to be thinking about hatchlings,:_ he scolded.

 _:You are precisely the right age to be thinking about_ who _you want to be the sire of those hatchlings, however,_ : Cyphre retorted.

Sighing at his stubborn familiar he hissed, _:Go back to sleep. This next teacher would probably wish to harm you.:_

Cyphre didn't reply, instead gliding along his skin under his shirt to coil around his upper right arm. Taking a moment to steady himself he strode into the classroom, ignoring Zachary and his cronies already seated and laughing about something.

He took a seat toward the back of the classroom, sitting next to Theodore Nott. Pulling out the book _Basics for Beginners_ he glared at it balefully. Normally he loved this class; however with _her_ teaching it had become his least favorite in a millisecond. He preferred _Transfiguration_ to this class and that was saying something. After all, Transfiguration was taught by MeowGonagall, Head of Gryffindor herself.

Theo shifted nervously next to him and finally said hesitantly, "Rial?"

Turning green eyes on his companion he asked, "Something on your mind, Theo?"

"Would you like to come to Hogsmede with me next weekend?"

To say Rial was shell-shocked would be polite. Of all the things Theodore Nott could have said, _this_ was one he never counted on. Rial considered for a moment, a little gleeful voice in his head saying, _just think of how jealous Draco would be!_

It was that little voice that decided it for him. Turning a bright smile on Theodore he said softly, "I would be glad to. When and where would you like to meet?"

"How about the clock tower around 11 o'clock?" Theo suggested, looking rather stunned that he'd agreed.

"Sounds perfect," he replied. Theo grinned at him and turned away as Umbridge came into the room accompanied as usual by the crashing doors.

"Wands out," she trilled in her little breathy soprano.

Rial hesitated for a second before retrieving his white wand, uncertain if this wasn't another trick. Her next words nearly caused his jaw to drop to the floor.

"We are going to be learning the Disarming Spell today, children. Now, this spell is a bit difficult and I don't expect you to master it the first day," she smiled brightly around at their dumbfounded expressions.

"The incantation for the Disarming Spell is _Expelliarmus._ When properly pronounced it will cause an opponent's wand to fly out of their hands like—"

Rial lost his temper. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Umbridge's wand soared out of her outstretched hand and smacked firmly into his palm. "Like that," he said steadily. "A fool who can't cast a proper Disarming Spell should be in 2nd year, not 5th. What did you do, mix up your class notes?"

The Gryffindors caught their breath in anticipation. Umbridge's eyes narrowed and she stalked up to him. Plucking her wand out of his hand she said softly, "A lack of manners do not become you, little Slytherin. 50 points from Slytherin and a weeks' worth of detention. Be at my office by 6 o'clock this evening."

Rial neatly put his book away, picked up the strap of his bag and stood. He walked all the way to the door before turning to her. Upper lip curling in a slight sneer he said in a voice as slick as his Head of House, "Perhaps we Slytherins should be the ones teaching _you_ , Madam Umbridge, if a Disarming Spell is the extent of your knowledge."

Then he strode out, slamming the door behind him. It was childish but he felt better as the bang echoed down the hallway ahead of him. He knew his Head of House had a free period this morning, so he strode swiftly toward the dungeons. Severus, he reflected with a wince, was _not_ going to be happy with the lost points or the detentions.

Poking his head around the door of the Potions classroom he saw Severus writing swiftly on the chalkboard, preparing for his next class. Hesitantly he entered, dropping his bag on one of the chairs. The instructions were for a younger class, he decided. The potion to be attempted was a Pepper Up. Fiendishly tricky if you tried to rush on your cutting. Pepper Up ingredients especially had to be cut evenly and smooth.

"Sir?" he spoke up quietly.

Near-black eyes met his and Severus' eyes widened minutely in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be in Defense right now, Mr. Black?"

"I walked out in the middle," Rial admitted.

Severus set down the chalk, long fingers moving precisely. "You walked out on Umbridge? I can't say that I expect her to take that lightly."

"She'd already given me a weeks' worth of detention and docked 50 points from Slytherin," Rial lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed to admit it. He hadn't felt too badly walking down here, but now he could see exactly how stupidly he'd behaved.

"For what?" Severus' tone was even, without accusation.

"She was going to teach us a spell and I lost my temper and used it on her," Rial admitted.

"You attacked a teacher?" Severus asked, sounding incredulous. "Rial, are you a numbskull Gryffindor?"

"No!" Rial said defensively, stung.

"Then _what in Merlin's name possessed you to attack a member of the_ STAFF?"

"THE SPELL WAS EXPELLIARMUS, Professor! She was acting as if we didn't know how to cast a basic Disarming Spell! If you'd rather I just sat there like an ignorant 1st year than maybe I should switch Houses," Rial snapped.

Severus froze, glared at him momentarily. "Of course I don't expect you to act like an idiot, Black," he said icily. "You failed to mention the spell she was going to teach. What conclusion do you _think_ I came to when you said you used the spell on her?"

Rial slumped into a chair, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Professor Snape. I didn't mean to yell at you, nor imply that I should do such a thing as switch Houses. The Gryffindor comment hurt and I overreacted. I seem to be doing a great deal of that lately."

Long fingers touched his chin and tilted his head up. Severus looked into his eyes and said quietly, "You are not the only one who should apologize. I am sorry as well; I know how much you despise that House. Now, when are you to report for detention tonight?"

"6 o'clock," he replied, feeling relieved. "I kind of insulted her before I left as well," he admitted.

Severus turned away from him and walked back to the chalkboard. Chuckling ruefully he said, "You certainly are your father's child, Rial. Hot-headed, impetuous and silver-tongued included."

Gathering his things, in a much better mood now, Rial decided to tease the Professor a little. Pausing on his way out the door he said pertly, "Should be good practice for you then with the way you've been looking at my father recently, shouldn't it?"

Severus' embarrassed sputtering followed him out the door.

6 o'clock that evening found him in Umbridge's study, looking around with an expression of distaste plain on his face. The room was bright _pink_ and white, a small table had a checkered pink and white tablecloth and there were pictures of _cats_ all over the walls. Rial hated cats with a passion, as well as the color pink. The room made his skin crawl.

His other source of distaste was the image on the desk. It was a photo of Umbridge standing, beaming, in between Cornelius Fudge and James Potter. Fudge was grinning openly and James had a thin-lipped smile pasted in place.

Rial quickly smoothed his expression as he heard the door open behind him. Umbridge walked into the room in her fluffy pink cardigan and walked over to her desk. Pouring herself a cup of tea she precisely placed two lumps of sugar and a small drip of cream in the cup before stirring. Setting the tiny pink rhinestone tipped spoon on a napkin and wiping her pudgy fingers she looked up at him with false sweetness and said, "Now, little Slytherin, do you know why you are here tonight?"

"Because I cast a spell out of turn?" he said curtly.

"No, it was because _you_ cast a spell at all. Only the Gryffindors were practicing today. And I can't have anyone flouting my authority or making a fool of me in class, either. Do you know how to cast a Silencing Charm?"

"Yes," he just barely refrained from snapping at her.

"Cast one so that this room is enclosed in a bubble of silence, little Slytherin."

Retrieving his wand he flicked it and intoned, " _Silencio totale."_

"Very good," she said sweetly. "Now put your wand away."

He did so. When he straightened she said softly, "You will not be writing lines tonight, little Slytherin. I have authorization from the Minister to use this as I please."

Picking up her wand she locked the door and turned to him. Pointing the wand at him she murmured, "The Silencing Charm was so no one can hear you, little Slytherin. I fear this will hurt, just a little though."

She leveled the wand and said, " _Crucio."_


	11. Revenge of the Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like a movie title, right? Mild language. I don't own Harry Potter.

It was finally the end of the week, the end of returning to Umbridge's office every night at 6 o'clock and screaming his throat raw. Finally the end of classes, where more than one teacher had scolded him for his 'clumsy' hands, hands that he had a hard time controlling when they shook from the after-spasms of three hours on and off Cruciatus. Umbridge was clever; Rial had to hand it to her. She never left the curse on him long enough to do permanent damage.

In between 'sessions' as she called them she would entertain herself. Depending on her mood, this went from cooing at her precious cats to sipping at a cup of tea. By far the one he hated most was when she'd sit in her chair and lovingly describe the 'perfection' of James Potter and his famous, talented son or the Minister of Magic. The woman was _obsessed_ with Cornelius Fudge, it was rather disgusting.

Rial made his way back down to the dungeons, wanting nothing more than to collapse on his bed and wait out the tremors. He was both too proud and too self-reliant to ask for help or relief from the pain. He suspected Dumbdore of encouraging if not outright supporting the toad, so the old coot was the last person he'd go to complain about her. _They all think I'm a liar and an arrogant git anyways,_ he thought bitterly.

Forcing himself upright he walked into the Slytherin Common Room and took an abrupt left, headed for his comfortable bed. He forced himself to take off his shoes outside the door, not wanting to wake his dorm-mates Draco or Blaise. Once he got to his bed he didn't bother to take off his school robes, pants or shirt before collapsing on his bed and draining a small bottle of Pain-Relieving Potion, thanking Merlin for his small private Potions lab at home. He'd brewed all sorts of mild potions to bring to school this term.

Lying still on his bed he could feel his teeth chattering. He clenched them together tightly and they still rattled, signaling the beginning of the after-tremors. The Cruciatus had a specific potion that could relieve the after-tremors, but he didn't know how to brew it. Nor did he have the ingredients as it was a top-level potion, right up there with Veritaserum. Thus it's brewing and dosages were closely monitored by the Ministry.

Closing his eyes Rial turned on his side, clenching his teeth on a soft moan of pain. Many people said that the after-tremors were worse than the actual curse, at the moment Rial couldn't decide. Feeling tears running silently down his face he reached with one trembling hand to grab the wooden edge of his bed. Scowling at the shaking appendage he held on hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

Thusly occupied, he didn't notice the edge of his bed dip and nearly jumped a foot when a warm arm pulled him close to a warmer body.

Draco had been watching Rial closely this past week. Ever since the green-eyed teen had stormed out on Umbridge he'd noticed that the intelligent student was unusually quiet. His face was pale and bruises under his eyes indicated he hadn't been sleeping. Then there were these detentions with Umbridge.

When Blaise had questioned him after returning Monday night he'd blithely replied, "Lines."

To Draco, who had been taught how to read body language and facial expressions, the reply had been interpreted as an outright lie. But why would Rial lie about something innocent like the method used in a detention?

Draco hadn't pushed the topic yet as he still got a bit of a cold shoulder from his friend. But tonight he'd laid awake, waiting for Rial to return. Straining his ears, listening for the slightest noise, he heard footsteps outside. Closing his eyes enough that he was looking through pale lashes he watched Rial enter the room holding on to his shoes.

The teen walked soundlessly over to his bed, setting his shoes at the base for morning. When he sat on the bed Draco resisted a flinch. Rial's bed was bathed in moonlight and even from across the room he could see the green eyes were dark with pain. More than that Rial was _exhausted,_ more than he should be from simple lines.

The Malfoy heir watched his friend down a tiny potion and lay down on his bed, not bothering to remove his clothes. As Draco watched he began to notice something odd. Rial's body was beginning to tremble; it appeared to be out of his control. He watched one hand, shaking almost beyond belief, reach out and grab hold of the edge of the bed, holding it hard enough to turn white.

Draco was already beginning to think about getting up when he heard the noise that decided it for him. It was a soft whimper of pain, partially repressed. He stood, walked quietly over to his friend's bed and sat on the edge. Rial had turned on his side and hadn't noticed him. Making a decision he crawled up and wrapped an arm around his friend's slender body, drawing him closer.

Rial jumped, startled. "Shh," Draco whispered, "it's all right. It's just me, Draco."

Rial's body started to stiffen until he murmured, "Relax will you? I'm not going to hurt you."

Pain-filled green eyes met his, silent tears of pain streaking down his face. After a moment Rial rasped, "What makes you think I think you might hurt me?"

"Other than the fact that you took a pain potion and you're still repressing whimpers and crying?" Draco asked in mock sarcasm. "Come on Rial; quit trying to stand on your own when you're obviously hurting."

That did it for Rial's self-control and he seemed to collapse in on him, no longer trying to hide how hard his body was shaking in pain. Draco held his trembling friend and whispered in his ear, "Rial, _what_ has she been having you do that hurts this badly?"

"Let's just say I don't want a single other Slytherin getting detention from her," Rial's voice trembled with pain.

"No, Rial! You're not doing that to me! Tell me what she's doing, please?"

"She's been putting me under the Cruciatus all week," Rial admitted finally, in a very soft voice.

Draco was dizzy with shock. He'd expected something bad, but not this! Not an illegal torture curse. Wrapping his arms tightly around Rial he seethed in fury. He nearly snarled in Rial's ear, "Why in the _hell_ didn't you tell someone about that bitch? Why have you been putting up with that in silence?"

Rial tried to pull out of his arms and said with a snap, "You know I'm used to relying on myself, Draco! And what teacher besides Snape would believe me? Besides that, do you _realize_ how much trouble he'd get in for complaining about her treatment of me? She told me the first night that she was _authorized by Fudge._ "

"James Potter's backing it, most likely," Draco spat bitterly, "trying to make you suffer for beating his precious Zachy in the Tournament. Can you stand?"

"Why?" Rial asked suspiciously.

"You need to go to Severus. He has the Anti-Cruciatus in his quarters, uses it himself after a meeting with the Dark Lord. Rial," he said sternly when his friend started to protest; "if you don't walk there I'll _carry_ you."

"Now _that_ I'd like to see," Blaise drawled in a slurred voice, sitting up from his bed across from Draco's. He acted like he'd just woken up, but from the anger glinting in his eyes he'd heard the entire conversation.

At both of his friends' obvious concern, Rial weakly acquiesced. Draco pulled on a pair of pants and his robe; Blaise did the same from his bed. They both assisted the trembling teen from his bed and into a pair of slippers. Though older than Draco Rial was a great deal shorter and leaned weakly against his shoulder. Blaise opened the door and strode out ahead of them.

There was nobody in the Common Room, the hourglass showed 10 o'clock. Luckily Severus' quarters were not far down from their rooms; Draco doubted the slender teen could have made it any further on his own two feet. He was now trembling so badly that Draco had an arm wrapped around his waist to steady him and keep him upright.

 _Sirius Black,_ he reflected with a wince, _was going to be_ furious.

Severus was dressed for bed in a pair of long shorts, drinking a small glass of firewhiskey. The alcohol was potent and he wasn't much of a drinker, so this tiny shot glass was all he allowed himself on school nights. This week had been a headache-causing one, filled with even more accidents and idiot students than usual. Add onto that his worry over the past week about Rial Black and the alcohol felt warranted _no-_ earned.

Dolores Umbridge was one of the worst teachers Severus had ever met and that was an accomplishment. Severus had been teaching since the age of 23 and had met more than a few idiot teachers. Standing out primarily in his thoughts was Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defense teacher three years previous. The git was worse than James Potter in his vanity and ego, caring for nothing more than how many awards he'd won for his charming, magically perfected smile.

As for Rial Black, she seemed to be on the fast-track for irritating the normally composed Slytherin. Severus still felt vaguely guilty for what he'd said to the teen a week previous, the boy was no more suited to Gryffindor than Zachary Potter was for Slytherin. He snorted at the idea; his snakes would rip the precious Golden Boy to pieces in an hour at the most. However, he was worried about one of his favorite students. Rial had seemed more tired and withdrawn recently, ever since his detentions with Umbridge had started.

Severus was knocked out of his private thoughts when the door gave an alarmingly loud _BANG!_ It startled the former Slytherin badly enough that he spilled half his glass of firewhiskey onto the black chair he was sitting on. With a startled curse of annoyance he grabbed his wand and vanished the mess before grabbing his robe and moving to open the door.

A grim-faced Blaise Zabini was on the other side of the door. "May we come in, sir?"

He stood aside. In the privacy of his quarters he no longer controlled his emotions as fiercely as outside and thus felt his eyes widen in shock at the other two. Draco Malfoy walked in, pale lips pressed together in worry. Leaning against his shoulder was Rial Black, trembling so badly that Draco's arm around his waist was the only thing keeping him upright.

"Bring him over to the chair," Severus ordered his godson, helping to settle the trembling youth. Pale-skinned Rial appeared to be swallowed in the black fabric, green eyes wide and dark with pain.

"Draco, what's the matter with him?" he asked sharply.

"Dolores Umbridge," Draco spat, venom clear in his expressive voice. "Do you know what she's been doing to him in detentions?"

"No," Severus replied, trepidation in his voice. Whatever it was, it had to be bad to make Draco _this_ angry.

"She's been casting the Cruciatus on him," Draco snarled. "Never long enough to cause permanent damage but badly enough that he's been shaking like this since about quarter to 9 when he came back from _detention_."

"Fudge has to be notified," Severus began, to be interrupted by Rial shaking his head in a frantic denial. In a scratchy, pain-filled whisper he said,

"Fudge authorized her to do this; she said that to me the first night."

"He _authorized_ a teacher to cast an Unforgivable on students?" Severus sounded incredulous.

"Slytherins," Rial corrected with a repressed whimper of pain.

Concerned, Severus took one of his shaking hands in his own. Speaking to Draco he said, "Go into my quarters, open the drawer next to my bed. The potion is yellow and in a medium-sized bottle. Blaise, Floo Sirius Black at his Manor on the coast, tell him he needs to come here."

As Draco darted off into the other room he heard a whoosh from the fireplace and Blaise's voice say, "Black Manor!"

Rial's other hand grabbed his with a sudden fierceness and Severus felt his eyes drawn to meet the dark green ones. Absolute terror and urgency colored the young voice as he whispered, "Professor, he _can't_ confront Umbridge or go to Dumbledore. That's exactly what James Potter wants. He'll convince Fudge that I'm being a menace and force Father to resign."

With sudden clarity Severus realized Rial was exactly right. Cursing at having not seen it before he drew his wand and cast powerful locking charms on the doors. He ended up sealing them with everything but blood magic. Then he cast one on the fireplace to block any Floo usage after Black had come through. Rial appeared to relax a little when he put the wand away after casting the last spell.

Draco had just returned with the Anti-Cruciatus potion when a whoosh from the fireplace announced Sirius Black's arrival. Severus turned his head a little and winced at the obvious worry in dark gray eyes. He had hoped to treat Rial's pain _before_ his father showed up.

Sirius appeared to have been mimicking his routine, he was wearing a pair of black silk sleep pants and under the soft gray velvet robe it was obvious he wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair was a bit messed up, but his wand was still in a holster attached to the inside of his right wrist. His eyes were bright, steady and concerned as he approached Rial, who didn't appear to have noticed his father's arrival.

"Rial?" he said softly, taking one of his son's hands in his. Frowning a little he said with a slight growl, "Why is he trembling this badly, Severus?"

"Rial received a weeks' detention from Umbridge. Tonight was the last session. Black, she's been casting the Cruciatus Curse on him all week."

" _What?_ " Sirius' voice was very close to a hiss. He started to say something else but Rial's hand suddenly tightened on his. Severus quickly measured a dose of the potion and held it to Rial's lips. The teen swallowed slowly, carefully.

"Draco, Blaise, head on back to your dormitory. Tell the others there will be a morning meeting before breakfast. Rial is going to be staying here overnight."

Blaise started to protest but Draco took one look at the expression on Black's face and dragged him out the door. Sirius gathered Rial in his arms and brought him over to the small couch, sitting with Rial's head on his shoulder and powerful arms wrapped around a trembling body.

Severus warily settled onto the opposite chair, watching Black's hard gray eyes. Eyeing the teen in his arms he said quietly, "The potion should start to take effect soon. I have two spare rooms here; Rial will most likely sleep a long time after he stops shaking. You are welcome to the other one."

Black nodded shortly, still not speaking. Whether he didn't know what to say or didn't want to speak in Rial's presence was unclear. Taking a look at the hard rage in the elegant, beautiful face he guessed the latter. A long twenty minutes later, Rial finally calmed down. The teen had fallen asleep in his father's arms and Black carried him gently to one of the spare rooms Severus had mentioned.

When he reappeared and shut the door quietly he hesitated before removing his wand and muttering a spell. Severus recognized the gold cast and winced. The spell was a _very_ powerful silencing charm. Sirius turned back toward him and Severus immediately wrapped slender fingers around his hickory wand.

"Undo your wards," Sirius ordered bluntly.

"What?" Severus asked, playing ignorant for the moment.

Sirius' eyes narrowed to slivers. The anger evident in his voice was nearly a physical thing as he snarled, "I sure as _hell_ am not letting you play the fool, Snape. You've got every ward on the door and Floo but a blood ward and I'm _ordering_ you to take them down before I do it myself."

Keeping his voice steady against his irritation Severus replied, "What are you going to do if I take the wards down?"

"Go up to that _toad's_ office and show her what happens when you torture an Auror's son," he snapped back.

"I won't let you do that," Severus answered.

Sirius gave a harsh bark of laughter. "You won't _let_ me? Since when do I need your _permission_ to do anything?"

Ignoring the humorless laugh Severus snapped, "Quit acting like an arrogant pureblood and listen for a moment. Rial told me that Umbridge mentioned having Fudge's _permission_ to do what she's doing. If you go up and _do anything_ to her, or say anything to Fudge or Dumbledore you can bet they'll use it against you. Not to mention a certain James Potter waiting in the wings will use your outburst to convince Fudge that you need to resign."

"Since when have _you_ cared for me or my family?" Black spat.

"Since I met your intelligent, resourceful, spirited son and realized you weren't all you appeared to be," Severus replied steadily, ignoring what he really wanted to say. He didn't think _because I think I love you_ would go over too well right now.

"So is she just going to get away with this?" Sirius asked, looking away.

Severus smirked. "You know Black," he purred, "there's a _reason_ your son was sorted into Slytherin."

Sirius looked at him for a moment and a wicked grin curved his lips. "I want in."

Severus leaned back in satisfaction. "I think we can find a use for your talents."

Severus and Sirius spent the night planning. Totally aligned toward their goal, they neither argued nor made fun of the other's ideas. What resulted, Sirius thought as he stared at their plans, was pure _gold._ That bitch that had harmed his son was going _down._ It couldn't be locked on either of them or their helpers and would most likely force Umbridge to resign both here and at the Ministry.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked in early the next morning, sitting in a row on the edge of the couch. Pansy surveyed their prank with a rather nasty smile and Sirius made a mental note to never cross the Slytherin girl. She was angelic and sweet when she wanted, but from her tone of voice when she discussed a few details with Blaise, she also had the temper and speedy strike of a viper.

Rial still hadn't woken by the time they were ready to play their prank, so Severus made an excuse for the teen, pulling him from his classes for the day. Then he handed Draco a small golden potion and headed to the staff meeting. Sirius followed the teens into the Great Hall, where a few early risers were getting their food or finishing a paper at the last minute.

Draco headed for the gigantic hourglasses that held the yellow citrine, sapphires, rubies and emeralds that accounted the house points. There were a number of students already there but Draco's reason was due to the staff table being just in front of the hourglasses. Pretending to study the distance between the house points for Slytherin and Gryffindor (lions were currently leading due to Umbridge), he pulled the stopper out of the small bottle and emptied it into Umbridge's glass.

His slow, careful move was unseen by anyone besides Sirius, who pretended to be studying the banners behind the table. With his deliberate pace Draco approached his fellow Slytherins, popping off one of his predictable comments about the Gryffindors. The entire thing was as slick as possible and Sirius could only shake his head and admit that the Malfoys were indeed superior in many ways.

The staff walked into the room and Sirius made his greetings to the Headmaster and Minerva before slipping into the open seat left for him by Severus. Umbridge drained her glass to the last pearly drop, much to Sirius' satisfaction. According to Severus the resulting effect would last an entire week.

Toward the end of the meal there was a loud _pop!_ Sirius blinked and looked around like the rest of the students, before looking to Umbridge's chair which was obscured by white smoke.

When it cleared a number of students burst out laughing. Instead of their much disliked DADA teacher there was a large pink toad, wider than it was tall. The toad had orange, green and yellow spots and Umbridge's tight curls mashed to the top of its head. When she tried to speak all that resulted was a gigantic croak.

Sirius sniggered and watched as Dumbledore asked her to meet him in the staff room. When she reached the door one huge hop got her stuck, to Severus' snort of laughter. "I purposefully made the potion so she would be wider than the door," he hissed under his breath.

Sirius watched in satisfaction as the toad was forced to hop sideways out the door. Dumbledore summoned the rest of the staff with a glance and they followed the hopping professor. Once again she had to sidle sideways through the door; Flitwick took much satisfaction in refusing to assist her with a Levitation Charm, pretending he couldn't understand what she wanted.

Sirius bit his lip. This next part was the one they'd had trouble with; combining a mild truth potion with the potion to change her form had been tricky. Dumbledore changed her back with a flick of his wand. Her coloration remained however and she was furious. Severus had been highly inspired by Rial's tactic with the Femmelia Potion the year before, her coloring would last a week.

"I want the student responsible for this punished!" she shrieked. "A month's detention _at least_ with me personally!"

"Why would a student do this to you, I wonder?" Albus questioned out loud. It was a rhetorical question but Sirius was discreetly watching Umbridge.

Her mouth was twitching slightly and she looked horrified. Severus had finally realized that a Truth Potion wouldn't combine with the other two but a strong Compulsion Potion _would_ and it would compel her to tell the truth. Severus couldn't have asked for a better question if he'd given Dumbledore a script to read.

"Because I tortured a student with the Cruciatus Curse for a week," she finally said, face paling.

Minerva suddenly looked very much like her Animagus form. "You did WHAT? Albus, she cannot go unpunished. She needs to be sent to the Ministry immediately and thoroughly questioned."

"Indeed," Dumbledore answered, very little of the infernal twinkle in his eyes. "Dolores, I must ask you to pack your things. We cannot keep a teacher in Hogwarts who would use an Unforgivable on a student. You will use my Floo and go straight to the MLE. I will announce a dismissal of classes for today."

Severus couldn't resist a barb. "I daresay Cornelius will be looking for a new Senior Undersecretary."

"Severus," Albus said mildly, frowning at his Potions Professor.

"Sorry, Albus. I will head down to my quarters and work on a few papers."

Sirius excused himself as well, stating that he was going to check on his son. "He is down in the dungeons, Black," Severus said mildly, to cover Sirius' departure. "He asked me if I could get him excused from classes for today as he isn't feeling well."

"I guess I will accompany you down to the dungeons," Sirius said with creditable fake sullenness.

When they were walking down the hallway he started to snicker. "I wonder who will be replacing that toad? Her animal was appropriate, don't you think?"

Severus hadn't known the form Umbridge would take, as Sirius had claimed that honor with a creepy gleam in his eyes. He snorted slightly and said, "Indeed. A bit obvious but well worth the reaction."

Once again, Severus found himself in complete accord and understanding with Sirius Black. Looking sideways at the Auror he smiled slightly. It was a state of mind he could most easily get used to.

Once the staff had departed Draco headed down to Sev's quarters. He was anxious to see if his friend was awake and if he needed anything. The same tight emotion filled his chest that had happened after Rial had almost committed suicide. Draco couldn't put a name on it but it was more than just concern. Uttering the password he walked into his godfather's private quarters and took off his shoes.

Rial's door from the previous evening was open and the bathroom door was firmly shut. He could hear running water and summoned a house elf, asking for a decent but light meal. According to Severus one didn't feel like they could eat much after a bout of the Cruciatus Curse.

When Rial made his appearance, soft black hair still dripping from his shower, Draco swallowed. His best friend had dark circles under his eyes and was bundled in a warm turtleneck and thick slacks despite the relative warmth of Severus' rooms. The stark black clothing made his pale skin look even paler and it seemed to glow.

Looking at the small spread of assorted cheese, toast, orange juice and oatmeal he chose a piece of medium dark toast and spread it with thick raspberry jam. Biting into it he chose a glass of orange juice and sat down in the softest chair pulled up to the table.

"They cancelled classes for today," Draco said eventually. "Would you like to join Blaise, Pansy and I in Hogsmede?"

Rial looked away and answered quietly, "I'm actually supposed to meet Theodore Nott at half past noon. We were going in together."

Draco's eyes flashed, though Rial didn't see it. Biting back a feeling of irritation he replied, "That's all right, this is only the 1st trip we're allowed this year."

Dark green eyes appeared to burn into his gray ones from across the table as Rial looked up and frowned. "I am well aware of that, Draco. We've planned for this since the first DADA lesson; I'm not going to turn him down at the last minute."

At that moment the door opened and Sev walked in, followed by Sirius Black. Rial got up and walked over to his father, accepting the warm hug the older man offered. They sat down next to each other, Rial leaning quietly into his father's shoulder. Sirius carded his fingers through now dry hair and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I have any time this week," Rial said, smiling weakly. "I know," he continued as Sirius frowned at him, "it was stupid of me not to tell anyone. I didn't realize how much damage that spell does."

"Whether or not it hurts you I do not want you hiding anything like that anymore, Rial." Sirius looked into his son's dark green eyes and continued, "Write me, tell Severus or your friends, just _don't_ try and hold up on your own again."

Seeing the obvious concern in his father's eyes Rial nodded. "Now, aren't you doing something today?"

Rial's face reddened and he nodded. He hugged his father and after a hesitating moment hugged Severus as well, who was shocked but his thin lips were quirking into a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Any time, Rial," Severus replied.

Rial plucked his wand from the table and walked to the door. "Bye Draco, see you later."

Draco watched Rial disappear through the door with narrow silvery-gray eyes, unaware of the two adults watching him with amusement. After a moment he stood and said, "Goodbye Sev, a pleasure to see you again Sirius."

He turned and swept out of the room in his usual regal style. _I don't care who Rial spends his time in Hogsmede with!_ He wasn't quite sure he'd convinced himself of the fact, however.

Monday morning the students were eating breakfast and gossiping over the fact that Dolores Umbridge had been dismissed. The topic of the morning was exactly _who_ was going to be teaching DADA. None of the students had any clue, though guesses ran from bringing back Professor Lupin to incredulous ideas like a vampire.

Zachary, Rial noticed warily, looked very smug. A quick look to the Head Table showed that Severus was watching the Gryffindor teen as well, near-black eyes hard and calculating. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was smiling brightly, twinkle out at full power. Rial's shoulders instinctively stiffened at the megawatt smile, that could only mean trouble.

Dumbledore stood up and approached the podium. "As you may have noticed, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge resigned due to unacceptable spells used in detention sessions. We are pleased to announce that her replacement is _more_ than qualified to teach such a subject with an eye for the return of the Dark Lord."

"Thus, I am pleased to announce that your new DADA teacher is none other than Auror James Potter!"

The double doors swung open and revealed James Potter, arrogance personified, standing cockily in the doorway. When dark brown eyes landed on his green ones Rial could only think of one thing to say.

"Oh shit."

 


	12. 'Assisted' Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had entirely too much fun writing this chapter. Language for both Rial and Draco. I don't own Harry Potter.

Two days after James Potter was announced as the new DADA teacher, Rial headed into the dungeons with his friends for their Potions class. Severus had 'threatened' the class with a difficult potion that would take them an entire month's worth of lessons to brew. Rial had a feeling he knew which potion they were going to cover. There was only one potion a 5th year class could attempt and possibly brew in a month. Veritaserum. The powerful, unbreakable truth potion Severus himself had created.

However, as exciting as the idea was Rial wasn't letting himself get his hopes up. He had wanted to test his Potions ability since summer, when he'd been ruthlessly practicing every potion available in the 1st through 5th year textbooks. Plus his studying for the theoretical potion he was trying to develop since 4th year. It wasn't exactly an easy potion; Masters throughout the magical world had been searching for it since recorded time.

Rial was on his own trying to find the cure for lycanthropy. Not simply because of his father's friend Remus either. There were so many people that suffered from it and the Werewolf Edicts along with their treatment by general magical society was disgusting. Add on the despicable sport purebloods indulged in called werewolf baiting and Rial was determined to make their lives better.

He reached Severus' closed and locked classroom door and leaned against a pillar across the hall, retrieving his 5th year potions text and flicking to the chapter on truth potions. He was well-immersed in the book when he heard voices. Looking through his lashes he resisted letting his lip curl when he saw Zachary and his two cronies Hermione and Ron. Granger was clinging lightly to Zachary and tittered a laugh at something he said.

She was going to get her heart broken. Granger may be slightly pretty, but there was no way James would let his heir marry a Muggleborn. Zachary was 1st generation pureblood, being the son of two magical parents. James was a 4th generation pureblood however and he was more of a blood purist than the Malfoys. Which was rich considering the Malfoys were 9th generation purebloods, ancient compared to the Potters.

Rial went back to his book, unnoticed by the Gryffindors. Just in case he shook his left wrist, freeing his wand from the holster. He'd just finished the chapter and put the book away when quiet chatter announced Theodore Nott, Blaise, Pansy and Draco. For once the Ravenclaw leech named Terry Boot was absent from the blonde's side. Rial rolled his eyes, he still couldn't figure out what Draco saw in him.

After the Hogsmede trip Rial had guiltily told Theo that it couldn't continue. Theo had smiled and said he understood, it would only end up hurting both of them. He'd told Rial that Draco was being an idiot and would come to the right conclusion soon enough or Pansy would drive it into his thick head. Rial had laughed softly; their fiery friend didn't hold back her opinions in the least.

Severus walked into the hallway, eying the for once quiet Gryffindors with a slightly surprised expression. As he passed by Rial leaning against the pillar Rial muttered, "Miracles do happen, Professor."

The edge of Severus' mouth twitched and he waved his wand in a complicated series of movements, opening the door to his classroom with a quiet 'click'. Rial proceeded to his usual seat and folded his legs neatly beneath him, waiting attentively.

Once the class filed in Severus shut the door and said in his silky voice, "This month you are going to attempt a potion normally kept for NEWT level. As this is your OWL year, this potion will help thin out the possibilities for which of you will be staying. Regretfully," he looked at Zachary with a sneer, "we will be saying goodbye to some of you after this year."

"Instructions are on the board, as usual. Today you will be forming the base for your attempt at Veritaserum, the truth potion used by the Ministry. I should not have to repeat this after 4 years, but some of you have thick skulls," Once again his eyes flicked to Zachary. " _Make sure you measure your ingredients carefully and read the instructions through ENTIRELY before proceeding._ "

Rial retrieved a piece of parchment and his quill, carefully writing down the instructions. As he was writing he heard Severus add, "This is an individual assignment, Granger. Do not tell Potter what he should already know."

Once he'd written down the instructions Rial carefully set up his workstation, making sure to place a low-level Shield Charm on his cauldron to prevent any tampering. He brought the ingredient list with him and carefully measured out portions, making sure to double-check the numbers.

Making his way back to his desk, Rial carefully added the first ingredient, beetle eyes. As he added them he stirred slowly and smoothly, Veritaserum required deliberate movements, too jerky of stirring could cause the volatile base to explode. Stirring the correct number of times and no more, he added the next ingredient, dragonfly wings. At the moment the potion was a smoky black color. The next ingredient, a tiny vial of unicorn blood freely given should turn it pure white.

Carefully tipping the small vial, Rial stirred the opposite way from when he'd been before, watching as the potion turned gray, silver and then white. Smiling, he read the instructions carefully. He was to let it simmer for 5 minutes. Since the next ingredient was the sophorous bean he retrieved a small silver knife and cut them at an angle, it released the juices better than a normal one.

The potion turned dark violet. _Simmer again for 10 minutes, then add the evenly chopped roots of a licorice plant._ Retrieving his normal cutting blade Rial began chopping the roots with a steady rhythm, timing the strokes in his head until he was making a down slice every 15 seconds. Slowly adding the roots he watched it turn the solid, non-reflective black described as the correct color for the base.

Rial began cleaning his station, startled that he had finished with 10 minutes to spare. When another five minutes had passed Severus stood from his desk and said, "You will leave your cauldrons here as the base needs to simmer 48 hours before the next step. At the beginning of the next lesson the potion should be a thicker consistency and dark green in color. You will know then if you made a mistake in your base. If it is anything other than a medium green you will have to start your base over again."

The students made their way out of the classroom, breaking into quiet chatter once they passed the classroom door. Terry Boot materialized just outside the Great Hall and Rial's eyes flared in irritation. He took a sharp right, heading to the Library. If he had to watch Draco and Terry at lunch again he was going to be _sick._

/\

Pansy watched Rial depart with an amused glitter in her eyes. The green-eyed Slytherin had remarkable patience, but Draco's ignorance was going to make him lose his temper soon. She hoped she'd be around to see it. According to the stories if he was anything like his father it would be straightforward and explosive.

She didn't see Rial at all for the rest of the day. Draco let Terry into the Slytherin common room and she watched Blaise's eyebrow arch. The Italian bent his lips to her ear and whispered, "Is he _trying_ to make Rial lose his temper? Or is he really that oblivious?"

"He's really that oblivious," she confirmed.

Blaise shook his head and made his way over to a table with a chessboard. He waved her into the other seat and they began a friendly game as Draco and Terry sat near the fire, talking. _Just_ as Terry kissed Draco the absent Slytherin made his entrance.

Eyeing Rial Pansy had to admit he was absolutely gorgeous, especially in the striking robes. Due to his position as Mediator the badge turned his robes dark green with a silver edge, the green was so dark it was almost black. She watched bright eyes land on Draco and Terry and they narrowed to fiery slits. His free hand tightened into a fist and he dumped his stuff on a spare chair.

He struck with the blinding speed of a viper, taking a fistful of sapphire-edged robes in his hand and bodily pulling Terry to his feet. The accompanying push shoved him half-way to the common room door in an instant. His eyes were almost glowing as he snarled, "What kind of leech are you? This is the _Slytherin_ common room. GET OUT!"

Boot took one look at Rial's murderous expression and took off. Draco had recovered from his initial shock and his silver eyes were hard with anger. "What the _hell_ was that Black?"

"That, _Malfoy_ ," Rial snarled, "was my patience with you going out the window. I may not care about you acting like a love-struck 'Puff outside these walls, but I'll be _damned_ if I'll put up with it in our common room!"

Draco surged to his feet, blackthorn wand in hand. "No wands!" Pansy yelped. She was afraid Draco or Rial might cast a curse they didn't mean with their current tempers.

Curtly Rial removed his wand and handed it to Blaise, who had walked up to his side. Draco reluctantly handed his over to her before snarling, "Should we take this out of here?"

Rial mockingly gestured to the door and said, "After you."

Wide-eyed, Pansy and Blaise followed the pair. Rial no more than stepped out of the common room when he landed a solid punch to Draco's face. Pansy's jaw dropped when Draco retaliated, hitting him across the face hard enough to make him stagger.

"ENOUGH!"

Professor McGonagall was striding down the hallway, accompanying her was none other than Professor Snape, whose snarling voice had barked that command.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Malfoy had let a Ravenclaw into the common room, Professor. It is a joint decision of more than one Slytherin to allow another house inside and he objected to my decision to have the Ravenclaw removed."

Pansy was watching Professor Snape, whose black eyes shifted from the bruise forming on Rial's cheek to the forming busted lip Draco sported. She was astonished to see his lips quirk in a smile he was doing his best to resist. Looking at her two friends Pansy abruptly had the urge to giggle. Her Head of House never expected to see these two in detention for fighting _each other._ He probably had guessed exactly which Ravenclaw Rial meant as well.

/\

 _Oh Merlin! I can't laugh, not now,_ Severus thought, resisting a snigger. _Lucius is going to laugh himself silly over this, Sirius as well. Who'd have thought_ these two _would get into an argument like this?_

Looking at Rial's still flinty eyes he shook his head slightly. Rial had phenomenal patience, but Draco's actions regarding Terry Boot had finally run out his tolerance level. Once he was sure he could speak in his normal tone Severus sighed.

"As justified as your actions may be, Rial, internal fighting is _not_ acceptable for Slytherin house. Thus, I will remove 40 points from Slytherin, 20 each. You both shall serve detention with me tomorrow night. Miss Parkinson, why do you have their wands?"

"To prevent them from doing something they might regret later, sir."

"Commendable. Return their wands please. If I hear anything about you two furthering this fight tonight I shall take another 20 points and lengthen your detentions, is that clear?"

Rial's voice was a little unsteady from anger when he replied, "Yes sir."

Minerva made a few comments about the foolishness of fighting and disappeared. Severus stared at the pair with flinty eyes and headed down the hallway. He'd heard the commotion from his private office just as McGonagall had been walking by.

Once back safely in his rooms, Severus laughed until his ribcage ached and his chest hurt.


	13. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rial Black was _furious._ Not only had he gotten into a fight with Draco but he'd been caught by MeowGonagall and his own head of house. He was pretty sure if the Lioness hadn't been there Severus would have scolded them about fighting where they could be seen and he could have been left to beat the crap out of a certain insensitive pureblood. As it was, he was forced to serve detention with Draco from 6:30 tonight until they finished their task, which he was pretty sure Severus would make long and tedious.

He completely ignored Draco that day, refusing to touch the livid bruise forming on his face. The last time he'd been hit in the face had been James Potter after his disowning the previous year. He couldn't help the smugness he felt as he saw Draco's busted lip. Of course, news of their argument had spread like wildfire through the school. Zachary gleefully took the opportunity to tease both of the Slytherins.

Rial reached Severus' door promptly at 6:30, just seconds after Draco. Onyx eyes observed the pair silently and the Slytherin led them into his storeroom. Rial's eyes went wide as he stared at the floor to ceiling shelves stocked with various potions. Severus withdrew a clipboard from a shelf along with a quill. Turning to the pair he said,

"Tonight you shall be inventorying the potions stock. There should be four of each kind. If there are less, you shall brew the required amounts. If it is a potion you have not attempted, do _not_ attempt to brew it. Make sure to clean the stations you use as well as they appear now."

Rial nodded. Retrieving the clipboard from Severus he looked at Draco and said curtly, "I'll write them down if you'll use the ladder. We can both brew any necessary stock later."

-D-N-S-D-

Draco Malfoy was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson during Charms, which gave the girl ample opportunity to scold. Draco was feeling a bit sullen so he remained childishly quiet, glaring at his book.

"I mean really, what were you _thinking?_ Getting into a fistfight in the hallway was bound to attract attention!"

"Maybe I'm tired of Rial's childish temper toward Terry!" Draco snapped back, dipping his quill in ink and beginning to write. Her next words nearly made him drop the quill in shock.

"You really are dense! Did you ever stop to think that the reason why Rial acts like that toward Terry is because he's attracted to _you?_ "

Draco's hand jerked, but he steadied his actions and replied tensely, "Somehow I doubt he likes me, considering he's dating _Theo._ "

She hissed like an angry goose. "You idiot. He went to Hogsmede with Theo that one time and that was it. Theo told me later that he felt guilty about doing even that. He said he only wanted _to make you jealous._ "

 _It worked,_ Draco muttered to himself, before his brain processed the rest of what she said. "They're not still seeing each other?"

"No. Draco, quite frankly Rial has amazing patience levels but you've been acting like an idiot with Terry. Rial's taken to sitting away from you in classes because it bothers him seeing you with that Ravenclaw."

Draco tilted his gray eyes to scan the classroom. He found Rial three seats down and one level lower than him, sitting next to Blaise. He could see the edge of the bruise forming on Rial's face from where he'd hit him. It made him begin to feel guilty; he'd really gone too far in losing his temper with Rial.

He groaned quietly, shaking his head. How stupid was he? He knew of all people how socially stunted Rial was, how awkward the teen felt in expressing his feelings.

"I've been an idiot, haven't I?" Draco mumbled.

"Draco, even _Snape_ has noticed. I'd say you've been more than an idiot," Pansy replied in amusement.

His mind was still on this conversation after Severus gave them their task and departed. Rial's curt, upset voice cut through his thoughts as the other expressed his opinion on their task.

"Sure, that works for me," he replied quietly.

Draco walked over to the ladder and crawled up, counting bottles and calling totals and types to Rial. It was a very simple task and his mind wandered over what he needed to do. Apologize, first of all. Then go about breaking up with Terry. Prove to Rial the kiss last summer hadn't been just a one-time thing. Maybe not necessarily in that order.

Draco only came to one conclusion two hours later as he finished calling out the last few potions. Severus had a very _large_ storeroom. There were well over a hundred types of potions here; including ones like the Veritaserum they were brewing in class. There were only two potions that needed refilling. Skele-grow and a basic Numbing potion. They needed two bottles of each.

As Draco was climbing down from the ladder he watched Rial pace over and start two cauldrons, conjuring a small fire beneath each. Pulling his potions textbook from the ever-present book bag he flipped to a certain page and said flatly, "I'll do the Numbing potion. You can find the instructions for Skele-grow in chapter 2 according to the index."

As Draco began the double amount of Skele-grow he looked sideways at Rial, watching as sensitive, long-fingered hands precisely measured ingredients. _Why does apologizing have to be so hard,_ he whined to himself. That put him in mind of the conversation with Rial the previous year, when he'd said that Zachary's nickname for a younger Draco was 'the Brat'.

He snickered softly, remembering the intriguing and entertaining previous school year. He kept shooting sideways glances at his companion, not realizing what he was doing until he almost added more than double the required amount of beetle eyes to the potion. Cursing quietly he paid attention to what he was doing.

Both potions had to simmer for 20 minutes before being finished, so Draco assisted Rial in cleaning their stations. Rial hadn't said a word the entire time. Finally they were done outside of the potions, which were still simmering. Rial's fingers were tapping the smooth counter and Draco gulped. _Here goes nothing._

He reached out and covered Rial's hand with his own, stilling the tapping fingers. The hand beneath his immediately tensed. Taking a breath Draco said, "Rial, I'm sorry."

-D-N-S-D-

Rial was silent and angry as he brewed his potion, paying attention only to what he was doing. He got a certain amount of satisifaction out of being absolutely quiet, leaving Draco in awkward silence. Once the tables were cleared and the potions simmering he tapped his fingers on the counter. Now that he had nothing to distract himself he was anxious to leave.

The thought of leaving fled his mind when he heard Draco apologize. Still angry with his friend he snapped, "Sorry for what?"

"For hitting you and being such an idiot," Draco replied softly.

Even though he was feeling hopeful Rial steeled his voice and said icily, "What do you mean about being an idiot?"

"I mean not realizing sooner that you are attracted to me, you know that," Draco replied evenly.

"Considering your relationship with _Terry_ ," Rial spat the name, "I'm surprised you're bringing this up at all, Draco."

He couldn't stop his breath from catching slightly as Draco gently reached up and turned Rial's face so he was looking into gray eyes. Those eyes looked long and searchingly into his before he said, "If you still feel that way then Terry means nothing to me, Rial. I've been attracted to you since we met, Rial. I used to think it was because you were such a mystery, but I find it's even stronger the more I get to know you."

Rial tilted his eyes down toward the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry as well, Draco."

"You're forgiven," Draco murmured, kissing his unbruised cheekbone gently.

Rial smiled at him and cancelled the flames beneath the cauldrons, proceeding to carefully bottle the two dosages of Numbing potion. Draco did the same, though the silence now was a more comfortable one. Draco stepped up the ladder and placed the four potions in their respective places before stepping down.

They linked fingers gently before leaving the storeroom, making sure to put a low ward on the door to alert Severus that their task was done. They didn't release hands until they after they entered the Slytherin common room.


	14. Fuse Meet Fire aka Defense Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Defense Against the Dark Arts hadn't met since the toad Umbridge had been sacked and brought on trial. Today was the first Gryffindor Slytherin class, the first class which had James Potter teaching his own son and the child he'd punished as a lesser being for almost 17 years. It was, Draco reflected, going to be an explosive class.

He walked next to Rial and Pansy, staring at the black-haired pureblood. Just because Rial had forgiven him for the fight didn't mean he was entirely back in the wary teen's good book. Draco had unknowingly raised all his insecurities by hitting him on the face, the exact same way James Potter had struck him the previous year. However, Draco was confident he could mend the friendship and tentative relationship he was developing with Rial Black.

He'd already started. Terry Boot had thrown a fit when Draco had informed the Ravenclaw that their relationship was over. Of course, lesser person that he was, he'd started spreading the rumor that it had been _him_ to end the relationship. Draco had felt less sorry for the fool when he'd seen him hanging around Zachary Potter and his cronies.

It had been two days later that Blaise had informed him of the truth behind the whole 'relationship.' Zachary Potter was friends with Terry Boot and had offered the Ravenclaw 'compensation' for his time if he would try and break Draco and Rial apart by appearing interested in Draco. What made Draco more annoyed than his stupidity in the first place was the fact that it had almost _worked._

The group of three walked into the nearly full Defense class and grabbed seats near the back, holding one for Torian and Blaise. Their other two friends showed up just before James Potter appeared through a door in the back of the room. Lazily the former Gryffindor walked forward, scanning the group of fifth years.

"Welcome," he said coolly, "to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As this class is called 'Defense' a great deal of your grades will be based on hands-on work. Today I need to assess your abilities, so we shall be having one-on-one duels. I will draw two random names and the students called will come up here and use any spell learned to date that is considered _legal_ to the Ministry to defend themselves and disarm their opponent."

Eying the Slytherins with particular distaste he added, "If blood is spilled in any class the offending party will have appropriate house points removed, so consider this your only warning."

He then instructed the students to write their names on a piece of paper and place it in the tin bowl he placed on the corner of his desk. After the last student had placed their name in the bowl the students stood to either side of the room as James cleared the center of desks, lining out a dueling corridor.

James began to call names. The students showed varying degrees of talent for using spells and Potter for the most part remained objective. He did take pleasure in giving grossly enlarged amount of points to Gryffindor for their spells, but if that was the only fault Draco could find it was a small one. Severus did the same with Slytherin and it was well-known through the school how much he preferred his own house.

Draco looked sideways at Rial and noted the clenched jaw and narrowed green eyes. Just being in the same room as the older man was making him edgy and tense. Draco closed his eyes and hoped that James would neglect to call his companion's name today.

"Zachary Potter and Rial Black."

_Damn._

-D-N-S-D-

 _If that was random I'm a Hufflepuff,_ Rial snorted to himself. Nevertheless he strode gracefully forward, taking his place at the end nearest the door. Zachary grinned at his father as he took his place opposite Rial, withdrawing his holly wand with what he thought was a flourish. It actually looked quite ridiculous as the snickers of the Slytherins proved.

Rial flicked his left wrist and neatly pulled his wand out of his sleeve. Holding the wand of Salazar Slytherin in his left hand he crouched on the balls of his feet and waited. Zachary was impatient so it shouldn't take long…

"Rictusempra!"

Rial ducked out of the way of the Tickling Hex and sent back a mild Blasting Hex. Or at least he tried to. He could pronounce the word, but there was no affect. Alarmed, he burrowed into his mental shields, searching for a block. He dived forward into a roll when he couldn't produce a shield charm to block the Jelly-Legs Jinx. He could hear the Gryffindors snickering.

Rial ignored them and attempted to push his magic outwards. Nothing. He flicked his eyes involuntarily to where James Potter stood and noted the man's malicious smile. It was when he shoved his magic outwards again and ran into a block just past his own mind that he realized what was happening.

 _He's suppressing my magic again!_ To say that Rial was incensed at this was a major understatement. This was how the Potter Lord had blocked him from attending Hogwarts in the first place, by placing a block and suppressant over his magic. When he shoved his magic against the shield again and James' malicious smile turned into a smirk he lost it. The infamous Black temper ignited the anger held back by his emotional control and he barely suppressed a growl of fury.

Rial started building his power near his own core, layering level upon level of pure magic. He was building it to such an intensity that it was beginning to burn and give him a severe headache. Using the mental abilities that made him such a natural Occlumens and Legilimens he forced the pure magic into shape, taking a mental hammer to it and forging it into a thin, powerful spike.

Gripping his wand tightly he debated which spell to use. Nothing that did damage, the amount of power behind this could kill if he used an offensive spell. Defense would be fine, he'd win anyways. Thinking about he suddenly gave a feral grin. The spell he was thinking of would do _nicely._

Zachary hadn't stopped firing spells, but he was watching him cautiously in-between. Rial let him back up a few paces before he began to walk to the left, toward the crowd of Slytherins. His pace was that of a hunting cat on the prowl, poised and rippling with power and strength. With a grin he opened his mouth and let go of the spike of pure magic as he shouted, " _Expelliarmus!"_

The red spell shot from his wand as if launched from a cannon. The _BANG_ when it hit Zachary was loud enough to rattle windows and flung the Gryffindor off his feet and through the air. He slammed right into his father who took the brunt of the impact against the wall, both of them hitting the floor with dazed expressions.

James recovered first and stood, stalking toward him to the soft gasps of the students. He stopped a few feet from Rial and said in a soft voice, "I highly doubt you needed that much power to produce such a simple spell, Black. 15 points from Slytherin for showing off in front of others."

Incensed, Rial glared at him and snapped, "I wouldn't have had to 'show off' had some asshole not been attempting to suppress my magic again."

James eyes suddenly flared with anger. Rial held his ground as his much taller professor closed the distance between them until less than a half-foot of space remained between them. The rage, roiling power and sheer _hate_ between them was enough to make a couple Slytherins breath catch. Rial glared into James' brown eyes without blinking, waiting for the man to speak.

"For such an accusation against a student, I should hope it wasn't against a _Professor,_ you will serve a week's detention with McGonagall and lose Slytherin another 20 points. Class dismissed."

Rial spun on his heel and left. He didn't stop or slow down for the other Slytherins, heading for Severus' office with his fury nearly tangible. He knocked once, sharply. Opening the door he made his way into the lab, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his temper. From the way Severus' onyx eyes widened when he looked up, he hadn't been successful.

-D-N-S-D-

Severus was working on a dosage of Veritaserum when he heard a sharp knock on his door. It opened a minute later and he shrugged off his annoyance. There were only three people that would enter his quarters without waiting for confirmation. Dumbledore, Draco and Rial. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped it wasn't the first; he'd had enough of Dumbledore today.

He heard the door to his lab open and looked up. He couldn't prevent his eyes from widening in shock at the sight. It was Rial and he was _furious._ His shoulders were shaking with anger and his green eyes had somehow both darkened and began to glow with power. Long slender fingers were clenched into a fist as he sat down, dropped his bag on the floor and closed his eyes, attempting to regain his control.

Severus had seen the infamous Black temper enough times from Sirius, but with the combination of that short fuse to the quick flame of Lily's temper he suddenly knew Rial was far worse than his father if he lost his temper. Rial laughed shortly, eyes still shut and said, "You're not going to be happy. I managed to lose Slytherin 35 points in one class."

Severus blinked at the strange comment and said, "Which class?"

"Defense," Rial said simply. It was all he needed to say.

"How did you lose 35 points?"

"First I beat his precious Zachary in a duel which lost 15 then he took another 20 when I made the mistake of accusing him in front of the class."

"You accused James Potter of what?" Severus asked sharply.

"When the duel started I found that I couldn't cast a single spell. After a few minutes I realized it was James. He prevented me from attending Hogwarts earlier by blocking and suppressing my magic. He was attempting to do so again. So I built up a reserve of power and put it into a rather powerful Disarming Charm. _He_ had the nerve to accuse _me_ of showing off."

Severus blinked. " _How_ powerful was this Disarming Charm?"

"Strong enough to rattle the windows and fling both Zachary and James into a wall," Rial snickered in reply.

Severus shivered. That was one powerful spell. It would drain the average wizard for a day just to build the power levels up, let alone cast it. But Rial was far from your average wizard as Severus had figured out within a few months of meeting the teen.

"I am going to be glad," Rial added in annoyance, "when I can just kill him and not be bothered with his arrogance and malicious nature anymore."

He stood up and gathered his bag, walking to the door of the Potions lab. "Thanks for listening Severus. I just needed to vent a little before I went and blew something to pieces in another class."

Severus closed his eyes. When most people said something like Rial just had, he could easily brush it off. The average teen couldn't have the conviction to actually commit murder. With Rial he was more than convinced the teen could do it and would, especially in the case of James Godric Potter.


	15. The Holidays Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip - 2 Months  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Before Rial knew it, the winter holidays had arrived. He spent the morning packing his trunk, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Smiling at the black and silver trunk he'd bought last year he stared at it in contemplation. He wanted to change its appearance; there were far too many plain black and silver trunks amongst the students. Tracing the silver edge he thought about it, debating what image he wanted.

Suddenly he smiled. He knew the _perfect_ image. Pointing his wand at the trunk he began to murmur a series of incantations, watching as the trunk glowed blue. The colour grew too bright to see through and with a sudden _snap,_ it faded away. Rial lovingly traced the image and grinned as he tried to imagine his father's reaction.

Curled around the trunk was a silver, white and pale green snake. On the lid in the open space between the coils was a faintly outlined image. It took a moment of staring through the echoes of shadows and light to see the large Grim prowling in the viewer's direction. The spell Rial had used gave the Grim a lifelike appearance; the huge animal looked ready to walk right off the trunk.

He turned to the Firebolt sitting on his bed and carefully shrunk it before placing it inside. Schoolbooks and his own tomes were placed in next. Unbreakable and sealing charms were placed on the ink and liquid items before they were shrunk and clustered in a corner. Parchment was placed inside one of his large books to keep it flat. Standing, he flicked his wand at his clothes and they shot out of the dresser, folding them neatly before landing in his trunk. The last thing was his school robes, which he folded by hand before placing on the top of the trunk.

Tracing the Slytherin crest he smiled in happiness. He couldn't imagine what things might have changed had he been placed in Gryffindor. He might have never met his father or befriended Draco and the others. He wouldn't have be able to get to know the snarky but caring soul that was Severus Snape, though the man would probably snort in derision if he said so. He would never have escaped from James Potters' manipulations or Zachary's bullying.

Twisting one end of his now almost shoulder-length hair he considered the room, wanting to make sure he'd packed everything but his wand and the Mediator badge. His wand was ready for use in his wrist holster and the badge was pinned to the pocket of his emerald silk shirt. Looking around the room he finally decided that anything he missed would just have to be retrieved when he came back at the end of the hols.

Just to be sure he walked over to the dresser by his bed and opened the top drawer. Reaching up inside the drawer he found the small recess and pressed. A hidden compartment popped out of the top of the dresser. It was empty, which meant he'd already removed the Marauder's Map. Finally he decided he was ready for some late breakfast and pressed the compartment back into place.

He made his way through the dungeon halls at a leisurely pace, tracing his fingertips over the shadowed stone walls. He was at his most comfortable down here, away from the noise and light of the upper levels. There was a peace in the cool hallways and a certain serenity in the echoing halls. Tilting his head to the side he thought for a moment and diverted his path.

Reaching the closed door of Severus' private potions lab he gave a soft knock before pushing the door open. Sure enough, the onyx-eyed professor was working with multiple cauldrons, completely focused on his task. Rial smiled fondly and said, "Severus?"

Dark eyes met his and Severus' lips twisted into a small smile. "Finished packing for the holidays?"

"Just now," he affirmed, walking into the room. Unlike his classroom, Severus' lab was well-lit; even so the shadows lurked in the corners, flicking feebly at the many lanterns and overhead candle chandelier. Rial loved this room; the ingredients carefully organized in a glass-fronted cupboard, well-cared for and cleaned potions tools neatly hanging on the wall. Eyeing the different colours of smoke rising from the cauldrons he took a deep sniff and smelled peppermint, sage, lemongrass and the overwhelmingly sweet odor of lavender.

Severus watching him with an amused glint in dark eyes and said, "These are the potions for Poppy. It _should_ restore her inventory until a couple of weeks after the term start again. Unfortunately the level of idiots in this school will drain her stores in the first few days."

"Would you like some help?" Rial asked.

Severus considered the potions he was working on and said after a long moment, "That would be appreciated, Rial. I have a spare pair of gloves hanging on the wall. If you recognize the potions, go ahead and name them. The ingredients list and where I am in the process will show up if you are correct."

Rial smirked at his favorite teacher. "Nothing like combining a bit of volunteer help with a quiz, hmm Sev?"

Severus smirked back without replying. Rial retrieved the spare pair of gloves and shrunk them a bit. They were made for Severus' adult hands with his long thin fingers and Rial's were a bit smaller. Once he'd slipped them on he walked over to the row of five potions. Looking at the first he sniffed slightly. Snickering at the amount of times he'd seen and taken this potion he murmured, "Numbing Potion."

The next was the color of mud and splashed quite far up the sides of the cauldron despite its thick texture. Considering the color and the consistency he said, "Skele-Grow."

The next two were correctly labeled as a Burn Potion and Pain-Reliever. The one Severus was working on he hadn't seen before, but he recognized the smell. Looking at the dark gray liquid he thought about it and sighed. "Anti-Cruciatus and I have a feeling this is headed to wherever you retreat for the hols, Professor."

Severus looked at him and smiled. "Correct on all, Rial. Well done, I think that deserves 25 points for Slytherin. And your suspicion on this is correct; I will take this with me to Spinner's End, the small home in a Muggle community where I resided as a child."

"Do you think your father will pop in on the holidays, sir?" Rial asked. He'd found Lucien Snape to be delightful company, just as clever and sarcastic as his son.

"Most likely, why do you ask?"

"I have something for him; I was going to ask if you'd mind giving it to him."

Severus smiled, "Not at all."

"Thank you! You'll have to wait for the one I bought you until you come to the Manor," Rial added teasingly.

Severus chuckled. After a moment he caught something odd in Rial's wording. "The one _you_ bought for me?"

Rial snickered. This was _too_ perfect. "Of course. I believe my father has a couple for you as well."

Looking out of the corner of his eye as he finished the Numbing Potion, Rial caught the faint hint of colour in Sev's cheeks. He resisted a soft laugh; it was fun to tease his Potions Professor, especially as his father tended to be somewhat oblivious at times. Hopefully over the holidays he could get the two to finally admit their feelings, along with some eager accomplices of course.

Between the two of them they finished the five potions in a little under an hour. They needed to simmer for a while so Severus cast a Monitoring Charm and they began to clean the stations. Rial removed the spare gloves when they were done and resized them before wiping with a soft cloth and hanging them.

Turning to Severus with a mock stern gaze he said with humour, "Now that we're done, knowing you like I do we should head up to the Great Hall for some late breakfast."

Severus ruefully laughed and raised his hands slightly in submission. "You caught me as usual, Rial. Come, you meddlesome brat," his tone was fond and held no malice.

Rial grinned at his professor and headed toward the door.

-D-N-S-D—

Severus shook his head and followed Rial out the door, stopping just beyond the lab to ward and lock it against intrusion. He set off along the corridors with the bright-eyed teen, smiling faintly. Looking at his companion he wondered how many people ever saw this side of Rial. Severus heard footsteps approaching and watched the emotions slide from Rial's face like water, leaving an expressionless, composed adult mask.

It was second nature to the teen and so flawlessly done that had Severus not seen the teen just moments before he'd have wondered if Rial ever so much as smiled. Looking up he grimaced. James Potter walked arrogantly down the halls toward them, dark hazel eyes filled with contempt. Not even paying attention to Rial the former Gryffindor looked at Severus and said, "A word, Snivellus?"

Severus gritted his teeth and said coolly, "Go ahead, Potter."

He looked pointedly at the teen standing quietly a paces off of his elbow and said, "Without the eavesdroppers."

Rial said in a flat, cold tone, "Eavesdroppers hang around corners and listen in, Professor. I'm an observer and as you constantly doubt my intelligence it should hardly be a problem for you to speak in front of me."

James' eyes narrowed and after a moment he said jerkily, "The Headmaster wished for me to inform you about the small party being held on the 27th. If you could be so kind as to inform the _dog_ and his brother, Albus would appreciate it. Lupin as well, I suppose. Though he's hardly of any use to us."

"Due to your own actions, or are you not going to own up for the expansion of the Werewolf Edicts?" Rial's voice held venom.

Severus cut off James' reply. "I will do so. Now since I doubt you wish to hang around my _slippery_ presence I will be heading up to the Great Hall. Enjoy your holidays with your precious Zachy."

Severus brushed past the Auror, motioning Rial to follow with a small flick of his wrist. Rial was fuming, but he hid it well. "Who is he to speak of my father and Remus that way? They have more power in their fingers than he does in his whole body!"

"Calm yourself, Rial," Severus said softly. Rial's green eyes hardened in response but he blew out a short, sharp breath and sighed.

"Yes sir. I seem to be unable to resist his comments. When are you coming to the Manor?"

"The 23rd," Severus replied. "I have a meeting with the Guild on the 21st. I believe that is when Lucius and Draco will be arriving as well. It was kind of your father to invite them; I know the holidays are still hard on Lucius."

"Because of Narcissa's death," Rial stated matter-of-factly. "Father told me that even though their marriage was arranged he was still fond of her. I know Draco was affected by his mother's death, he rarely mentions her. Hopefully Lucius' relationship with Remus Lupin will help."

Severus came to a total halt in the hallway. "His relationship with Lupin?" he sputtered. "He's seeing _Remus Lupin?_ How do you know that?"

"Draco told me his father had opened the Manor to Remus and has been paying for his Wolfsbane, which he can't afford with the restrictions. Lucius Malfoy never does anything out of pure generosity and I remember him watching Remus last winter at the Yule Ball."

"Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin?" Severus shook his head. "If _that_ doesn't blindside the pureblood society I don't know what will."

Rial snorted. "The purebloods have become uptight, conservative and mindless. They're so far behind the times that their own actions are going to be what eventually reveals our society, not the Muggleborns like Granger. Ones like Arthur Weasley are only going to hurry it along."

"That man and his tinkering," Severus sneered. "Did you ever see that enchanted car of his? The one he made _fly_ of all things?"

"No, but I heard about it. That man should have been fired instead of given a Ministry hearing, but he's a buddy of James'."

"Your ancestors had the right of it when they disowned Cedrella for marrying that idiot Septimus Weasley over the Malfoy she was promised to."

Rial looked at him, smiled sardonically and said in a haughty tone, "We Blacks usually are the intelligent ones."

The teen pushed through the double doors and headed for the Slytherin table. Severus had to resist laughing at his comment, both for the truth and the incredible arrogance. Rial was both commending and making fun of his family with that tone and the teen knew it.

 _But it was the truth,_ he thought with a sigh. The only truly insane members of the Black family were Walburga and Bellatrix. Severus believed the latter was due to one too many _Crucio's_ from her beloved master and her time in Azkaban. She was still there, but not for long according to the Dark Lord. Only Merlin knew what had driven Walburga insane in the end.

But enough with the reflections. It was time to play cynical, snarky Potions Master, a role Severus enjoyed all too much. Especially when he could remove that damn twinkle from Dumbledore's eyes in the process.


	16. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. Mild language.

Rial woke with a lazy yawn, stretching his arms above his head, placing his hands flat on the headboard. Picking up his wand which was sitting on the bedside table he flicked it at the curtains that covered his glass balcony doors. The heavy black fabric slid away, exposing Rial to bright early sunlight. He smiled at the sight that met his eyes; the grounds at Black Manor looked spectacular in winter.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood, hissing as he did so. : _Cyphre, where are you?:_

_:Under the bed, master. It is warm and dark here, the ssun is too bright.:_

Rial chuckled softly at his familiar's put out tone. It amused him to no end that he owned such a picky companion. Walking over to his closet he considered the array of clothing. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve; they would be welcoming company for most of the day. With that in mind, he wanted to dress with more care than usual.

He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he thought. Though Sirius had been trying to break him of the habit, it was one of the few bad habits he possessed that wouldn't go away. He tilted his head to the side and carefully removed a set that he hadn't worn yet. It was both comfortable and elegant and would suit nicely. With that decision made, he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was clean, dressed and fully awake he hissed at Cyphre _:Would you like to stay here and sleep, or come with me?:_

_:I will go with you, master.:_

_:Cyphre, how many times have I asked you to NOT call me master?:_

_:Many,:_ was Cyphre's returning quip as he slithered out from under the bed.

Rial shook his head and picked up his familiar, who gratefully curled up under the dark edge of his collar. Once the snake was situated he left his bedroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. His room was a bit of a mess, he would need to straighten it up before their guests started to arrive.

He smiled brightly as he remembered his company. Blaise and Pansy would be coming today and would spend tonight and the next day with him. Since Draco was coming as well along with his father, they were turning it into a sleepover in his rooms. He was looking forward to spending some time with his friends outside of school.

This would be his first Christmas at Black Manor and only his second away from the Potters. He was both anticipating it and thoroughly nervous. He didn't know if Sirius' family had different traditions from the Potters and he was anxious about his father's reactions to the first Christmas gifts he'd ever given to a parent. He hadn't exactly had the pocket change to buy anything for Lily and James, not that he ever _would_ have _;_ given the opportunity.

He thought for a moment, trying to remember who all was coming to the Manor today. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Regulus, Remus… That sounded right.

He walked down to the smaller informal dining room, smiling at his father. Sirius was already seated at the table with a cup of tea and a couple scones. He was impeccably dressed in a dark blue robe over a silvery-grey silk shirt and his favourite pair of black leather trousers. The family signet ring glinted on his left hand as he absently turned the pages of the _Daily Prophet._

Sirius was a handsome individual, with an aristocratic face that hinted at the elegance of a bloodline that traced to the 1800's. The ancestry behind those that had taken the name of 'Black' went back to the Middle Ages. Sirius' family had its share of cruel, arrogant witches and wizards, but it was also one of the most powerful remaining pureblood families. The Blacks had not produced a Squib since Marius back in 1918.

"Good morning, Father," Rial said with a smile.

"Morning, Rial. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, though I am excited about the guests we have coming today."

"So am I. I trust you will be getting Blaise, Pansy and Draco outside today or tomorrow?" Grey eyes glinted with humour.

"Most definitely," Rial affirmed, looking out at the snow on the grounds. Looking back at his father he hesitated for a moment.

"Rial, you know you can ask me whatever you want," Sirius reminded his son.

He sighed, thought for a moment and said, "Are you part of Dumbledore's efforts against the Dark Lord?"

Sirius blinked. "What would make you ask that?"

"Sev and I were leaving the dungeons on the start of the holidays when James Potter came down to speak with Sev. He asked for Sev to remind you and Remus about a party Dumbledore is holding on the 27th."

Sirius considered him for a moment and said, "Yes, Rial. I am part of the war. You don't need to worry about me, however."

"Who's all part of it?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow and said, "Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily, Most of the Weasley brood, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Emmaline Vance, Severus, Remus, Regulus and myself. Before you ask, it's called the Order of the Phoenix and the location is under Fidelius."

"How do you think Dumbledore would react if he knew I was trying to make a third side?"

"I think it would be best if that didn't leak out, or at least your involvement did not. Between Albus and James they have the power to make your O.W.L. year very difficult."

Rial ate his breakfast in silence after that, thinking about the third side he still wanted to create. He had just finished his late breakfast when the wards flared. His father tilted his head sideways and considered what the old magic was telling him.

"It's Regulus," he informed his son.

"May I go greet him?"

"Go ahead."

Rial gracefully stood up and pushed in his chair before leaving the room at a swift walk. His uncle was here and Rial intended to get his help on getting his oblivious father to realise Severus liked him as more than a friend.

-D-N-S-D-

Sirius watched his son leave the dining room with appraising grey eyes. Where had all those questions about the Order come from? He sincerely hoped Rial wasn't going to try and infiltrate the Order meeting. However, he had his doubts that was the goal in his son's mind.

He was certainly eager to greet Regulus. His mind turned down a different track and he decided to be cautious. Rial may be a Slytherin, but he had been a Marauder. If there were any pranks planned for the Christmas break he would be alert for them.

He turned back to his paper, scowling at the image of Cornelius Fudge on the cover. The Minister was pushing through legislature that was going to make it difficult or near impossible to oust James from his new seat at Hogwarts. He'd gone far enough to make him 'High Inquisitor', a new pompous title that meant James was an extension of the Board of Governors and in charge of reviews of classes and their teachers.

He hoped James wouldn't be able to oust Severus from his job. As head of Slytherin house and Potions Master, the man did tend to favour his own students but the Slytherins were the ones who had received all their theoretical potions lessons before ever attending a class. They were a ways ahead of any Muggleborn or a child raised amongst the Muggle world.

More than that, he was simply worried for the spy. The man's shaky position amongst the Death Eaters was only as strong as it was because he was able to bring news straight from the school. If he lost the position his punishment from the Dark Lord could be severe. Depending on the man's mood, that could go from several bouts of ' _Crucio'_ to a Killing Curse.

If Severus was fired, several young purebloods would likely be pulled. Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Torian were most likely. Without the Head who had made life bearable for them at the school, the bigotry and prejudice would be intolerable. Sirius had already made his decision. Rial would not remain at Hogwarts without Severus there to protect him.

Tension was certainly rising. Sirius could only hope that everything turned out positively. He didn't want to lose any of the people who had come to mean so much to him.

-D-N-S-D-

Draco Malfoy looked around the snowy grounds of Black Manor with a smile. The old family estate looked just as beautiful as always. He was glad his father had decided to accept Sirius' invitation, even more so that he would be able to have a sleepover with his friends. He was walking a few paces behind his father and watched the older Lord talking with Remus Lupin with an indulgent smile.

Draco knew his father had been unhappy in his arranged marriage to Narcissa Black and he welcomed the presence of anyone who made his father as happy as Lupin had. Of course, that wasn't to say he wouldn't cause Lupin all sorts of trouble if the man treated his father poorly. Somehow he had the impression that wouldn't happen however. The two were infatuated with each other, smiling and talking with heads bent close together.

Draco stepped around the happy pair and rapped sharply on the heavy double doors with his knuckles. The door swung inward the moment he stopped, the black and silver uniformed image of Kreacher the house elf bowing low. "Welcome to the manor of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Heir and Lord Malfoy. Welcome also, Master Lupin."

The elf was on full formal duties today, taking their winter cloaks and gloves and disappearing with a _pop._ He reappeared seconds later and said in his gravelly voice, "Master Regulus arrived just moments ago. Follow me and I will lead you to the sitting room."

Draco followed the elf, listening to the sound of his shoes clicking on the marble floors. The hallways of Black Manor were very grand, the floors a swirling pattern of black and white. The paneling depended on the hallway, most were oak, with some mahogany, ash and pine thrown in for depth or lightness of color. Paintings lined the hall, along with priceless vases and urns bought from collectors or in a rare case, originally owned by the family.

When they reached the sitting room, the decorations immediately caught Draco's eye. Everything was done in shades of white, silver and blue. The tree was the only source of green in the room, decked out with fairy lights, glass-like bubbles and charmed with everlasting snow to frost the unadorned branches. The gifts underneath were colored in paper of silver with thin, elegant black traceries.

Of course, the next thing that caught Draco's eye was Rial. Sitting casually in a comfortable chair near the fire the teen wore black velvet slacks, a silver and blue mandarin collar shirt with ¾ sleeves and a beautiful dark blue silk robe with platinum fastenings. His hair was styled the same was as school, the casually messy, just out of bed look that most could never match.

The teen saw them and his eyes lit. He stood and said, "I am glad you are here! This winter is beautiful and most certainly one to be spent with friends."

Draco's father smiled at the teen and said, "We are glad to be here as well, Rial. Black Manor always has looked exquisite during the holiday season. Are you enjoying your time off from classes?"

"Yes, Lucius. I still get up about the same time; however, there is much to fill my day with here. Father gets up even earlier than me; his day is often a very busy one. But I am glad to be here and be able to spend time with him."

Sirius had stood and was warmly greeting his best friend. There was a sparkle of happiness in grey eyes as he took in his much-improved appearance. His time at Malfoy Manor had corrected much of his nutritional lack and the steady Wolfsbane Potion had taken the ragged exhaustion, even with his most recent change having been the night before last. In general, Remus Lupin was happy, healthy and in danger of becoming spoiled rotten by his indulgent lover.

Rial turned to him with a grin and gave him a spontaneous hug, smiling happily as he led Draco over to his spot near the fire. Regulus smirked up at his cousin and said, "Hello Draco. It's been a while, the last time I saw you was Rial's birthday this summer. How are classes treating you?"

"Well, cousin. And your work in the Unspeakables Department?" Draco asked, curious.

"Well," Regulus answered with a knowing grin. He knew Draco was curious about what his Department was like.

"To change the subject," Rial said, a mischievous grin on his face, "I was wondering if I could get your assistance on something Regulus and I are working on."

"What might that be?" Draco asked.

"Getting my father and Sev together over the holidays," Rial answered promptly.

Draco blinked. He hadn't expected that, but it would be entertaining. Rial wasn't the only one who'd noticed Sev's preoccupation with his father, apparently. Regulus was grinning as he said, "My brother can be so damn oblivious to something right in front of his face, a talent Sev tells me you may have as well, Draco."

Draco was unable to stop the faint flush from spreading across his face at the reminder of his recent blunder. Rial smacked his uncle playfully on the arm and said, "Leave him alone, Regulus. I think he got the point finally. I do have to admit, I didn't mean to get angry enough to punch you, Draco."

There was an embarrassed smile on Rial's face as he looked at Draco. Draco smiled and said, "I think we both were a little beyond irritated at that point. Let's ignore that little fight, shall we?"

"Gladly!" Rial laughed.

They sat there, planning and plotting the afternoon away under the amused, relaxed supervision and assistance of Rial's uncle.

 _Ought to be entertaining at least. I'm still determined to tell Severus he's just going to have to act like a Gryffindor and SHOW my brother how he feels,_ Regulus thought, shaking his head at his brother.

-D-N-S-D-

Sirius leaned back in his chair, smiling at the sight out of the corner of his gaze. Rial and Draco were avidly talking about something, Regulus listening in with obvious amusement. All of a sudden Remus snorted quietly in laughter, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle the sound. He'd forgotten the werewolf had advanced hearing, which could come in handy.

"I know you won't give away what they're doing, Remus, but _please_ tell me it isn't some Slytherin prank," Sirius pleaded, turning grey puppy eyes on his best friend.

"It's not," Remus managed to choke out. Amber eyes glinted with humour as he shook his head a little.

Lucius Malfoy was looking at Remus with a little smile on his face, fondly regarding the laughing lycan. Sirius may have had his initial doubts about Lucius when Remus had mentioned they were seeing each other, but watching them together greatly settled his worry for his friend. Remus was comfortable, happy and healthy. By his own words Lucius tended to spoil him a bit with things he enjoyed, a major pair being books and chocolate.

The Floo in the next room activated, spitting out two more current Slytherins. At the sight of Blaise and Pansy Rial jumped out of his chair and briskly walked over to greet his friends. The two remembered their manners and greeted the adults as well before Rial dragged the four of them off somewhere.

Regulus moved to a single chair close to the others and with a flick of his wand levitated the empty chairs back to their original positions. That left the settee Remus and Lucius were sitting on, the chair Regulus occupied and the smaller settee for two that Sirius was sitting on.

"Since the only remaining adult is Severus, I figured we could move the others back," Regulus said with a grin. Remus looked like he was about to laugh and whispered something to Lucius. A smug grin crossed the pureblood's face and he snickered softly.

Severus Snape stood just inside the grand double doors of the Manor, taking in the grand old building with a smile. Handing his cloak and gloves to Kreacher he informed the house elf, "I am here often enough to find my way to the sitting room. I'm sure your duties are numerous."

Without waiting for a reply he strode away, confident he could find his own way. It seemed he was here at Black Manor more often than at Spinner's End or his father's estate. Old Lucien had been delighted to receive the gift from Rial, which turned out to be a marvelous old first edition copy of _A Guide to Wizard Mythology_ by A. Hermitt.

Since Severus was away from the school, he'd broken away from his traditional black high-collared robes. The ones he wore currently were of dark green silk with a crisp white shirt and black pants. Hey, just because he'd give up a black shirt didn't mean he'd given up the colour entirely. Away from the school he was also able to leave out the special shampoo he used that caused his hair to not accumulate the odors of the lab.

Severus always tended to walk at a brisk pace, even when relaxed. Thus, it took him only a few moments to reach the sitting room. He took a few seconds to admire the decorations before looking at the four adults already there. Remembering Rial's comment from before the holidays he looked at Lucius and Remus Lupin. Shaking his head he resisted a laugh at the teens' observation skills. Body language screamed the pair were together to one who understood it as well as Severus.

Regulus was chatting with his brother, who was seated on a settee that had the only open seat unless one brought a chair over from near the 12 foot Christmas tree. Severus made a bold decision and walked over to claim the seat, dropping carefully into it as he greeted Sirius. Regulus' pale blue eyes were sparkling with laughter. He wouldn't have bet against the fact that Regulus had arranged the chairs like they were. It was something the sneaky Unspeakable would do, especially after he'd noticed Severus' crush on his brother.

Severus could only hope that his attempts would remain subtle. The last thing he wanted was a blunder that would ruin his chances with the clever pureblood. He remembered all too well what could happen if he made a mistake and pissed off the ex-Gryffindor.

Rial was very happy to see Draco. Away from the school, they could drop the dignified status of Slytherin house and simply be themselves. His bed was wide enough for the four of them so they collapsed in a happy heap, Rial tossing his formal outer robe over a chair. On one side he had Draco; on the other were Pansy and Blaise.

"I'm so happy the holidays are here," Draco said with a sigh. "It means this year is half-over already. I can't wait for summer."

"I know what you mean," Blaise agreed. "Did you see that article in the paper?"

"The one about James Potter?" Draco groaned. "Who didn't?"

Rial exchanged a look with Pansy and they said in unison, "We didn't, apparently."

"They've given James Potter a new title at the Board of Governors. He is now the official 'High Inquisitor'. He has the Ministry backing necessary to do anything from sack a teacher to vote on expelling a student."

Rial paled. "If Severus is sacked," he whispered, horrified.

"Then Slytherin house will be for the dogs," Blaise confirmed grimly. "He's the only instructor in the school who fights for us, without him we'd be open game for the teachers and students. Some of the Ravenclaws are our friends, but most of them side with Zachary and his father."

"Most likely we'll know if Severus is sacked. I know for one my father won't let me attend Hogwarts if he's not there," Draco said. "Theodore Nott, the Greengrass girls, Bulstrode, Tor and the three of you, of course. We're the most likely to get pulled quickly if Severus loses his position there."

"I wasn't thinking of us," Rial murmured. "Think about it, Severus is a _spy_ for Voldemort. If he has to tell the Dark Lord he's lost his little position of influence in the school, can you bet what would happen?"

Pansy went white. "He'd be killed or severely injured. His status in the ranks is falling anyway; my father thinks the Dark Lord suspects him of treachery."

Rial leaned into Draco's shoulder. "I don't want to lose him," he said.

Draco's grey eyes resembled steel as he said firmly, "We won't lose him. We'll have to help him make sure Potter has no reason to remove him from the school. He can't fire someone based on the fact that he dislikes them."

"James Potter doesn't _dislike_ Sev, Draco. He loathes him. If he had the chance and couldn't be blamed he'd outright murder him."

"He never will get the chance," Draco said softly, placing a kiss on his silky hair.

-D-N-S-D-

Lily Potter stood just outside the doors of Black Manor, hesitating. For one thing, the manor was imposing and overwhelming. It reeked of old power and pureblood lineage. Second, she was _terrified_ of doing this. Sirius had every right to refuse to help her, even more so after the way she'd treated his son. He was apparently close to Severus as well and Lily had ruined her chances with her old friend years ago.

Finally she rapped twice on the heavy ebony doors. It swung inward without a sound, revealing a house elf dressed in black and silver. If she recognized him, this was Kreacher, head of the Black family house elves. "Hello Kreacher," she said timidly. "Is Sirius here?"

"Master Sirius is in the sitting room with company," Kreacher answered curtly.

"May I speak with him for a moment?"

The house elf gestured her inside and shut the door. "Wait a moment, Lady Potter."

With a _crack_ the house elf disappeared. Lily took a few deep breaths to calm herself and waited quietly. It didn't take long for Kreacher to reappear and the house elf looked unhappy. "Follow me."

Lily accompanied the elf down the hallway, in awe and intimidated by the grand building. She had never seen the interior of the manor; James had been here once for Sirius' confirmation as Lord Black 18 years ago. Kreacher reached another door and bowed a little to her. "Through here," he said.

She pushed on the door and gulped quietly. Seated in a small, intimate semi-circle were Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Regulus, Sirius and Severus Snape. The last stared at her through cold ebony eyes, as unmoving as a statue. Remus had a hand entwined with Lucius Malfoy and watched her with wary amber eyes.

She had no more than stepped forward and taken the empty chair indicated when a hard, cold voice snapped, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Lily looked up and froze. Har- _Rial_ stood in the doorway, his Slytherin companions watching her with open disdain. His eyes were crackling with anger and resentment. Rial had every right to be looking at her like that, she winced at the thought but it was true.

"Rial," Sirius spoke for the first time in a mild tone of voice. "Come and sit and we shall find out. Treat her politely, please."

"If she does," was his reply. He pulled an ottoman over from by the tree and sat between his father and Regulus, who was watching her with a curious expression.

"My son does have the pertinent question however, why are you here?" Sirius asked mildly.

She lowered her eyes and gathered her courage. "I need legal help. I wish to break my marriage to James."

"Why?" Severus' dry, acerbic tone was a little harsh.

She looked up, eyes bright and angry. "Because I am tired of living in a wood and silk prison," she replied. "I have never been allowed to complete my schooling nor attempt at my own career. I was scheduled to enter Healer training at St. Mungo's and a month later, big surprise, I turn up pregnant. I do not wish for custody of Zachary, he's turning into as much of a jerk as his father."

Rial snorted. "You are just _now_ noticing that?"

"Rial," she spoke softly, "I know it will never be enough, but I am sorry."

"You're right," he said coldly. "It never will be enough. I've suffered for 16 years under your treatment, your comments about my lack of intelligence. Sorry is never enough when I've been treated like an extension of the shadows since I was born. I can never control the circumstances of my birth but I can sure as _hell_ make sure my parentage never shows your name. I have no mother and you are getting back what you've paid. Karma can be a bitch and you're meeting that side of it now."

He shoved himself off the ottoman and strode out with a curt, "Good day to you, Lady Potter."

By halfway through his little rant Lily had lowered her gaze to her hands, which were trembling. "I have totally messed up my life," she whispered.

Looking up, she _just_ caught Regulus and his brother exchanging quick glances. Regulus was finally the one who spoke. "I have friends in the legal department who may be able to help you. I will have one of them contact you after the Order meeting on the 27th."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry for interrupting your holiday, I'll leave now."

Kreacher escorted her back to the front doors and she proceeded to walk along the snowy path toward the end of the wards. The anger and _hate_ she'd seen in Rial's eyes was frightening. If that was the way he felt about her, what about James? She shivered, determined to stay out of his way. She could respect his wish to avoid contact, which was the least she could do to ease the tension.


	17. Order Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Sirius Black stood for a long moment outside 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd _hated_ the family townhouse as a child, a change in age and priorities didn't lessen the dislike. Of course, the screaming portrait of his _dearly_ departed mother didn't help. There was heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice whenever he spoke of Walburga Black. He fully believed she had something to do with Bellatrix's insanity.

He hadn't wanted to leave the Manor, especially after a wonderful Christmas holiday with his son. Rial was no doubt putting his nervous energy to work on homework while he waited for Sirius' return. Severus stood to his immediate left and Remus on the right. Eyeing the still prominent changes in his friend he smiled. If nothing else came of his relationship with Lucius Malfoy, something he _highly_ doubted, the pureblood had already earned his respect for the help he'd given Remus so far.

Gritting his teeth he strode up the few stairs and opened the front door. He breezed past his mother's covered portrait, Auror training making his footsteps noiseless. He couldn't hear Severus or Remus for that matter. Remus always moved with surprising lightness for someone his size and Severus making _any_ sort of noise was unusual. Thus they strode into the dining room of Grimmauld completely unheralded, grabbing surprised glances from some of the others.

Sirius seated himself in a chair close to the wall, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in apparent boredom. Resting one elbow on the arm of the chair he rested his head on his fingers, lazily half-hooded grey eyes and listened. As if on cue, Walburga Black began to shriek at the top of her lungs. They could hear raised voices down the hallway and a moment later, James Potter swept into the room, followed by Lily and _Zachary._

Sirius' eyes narrowed at the sight of the Potter heir. The more he considered the arrogant brat the more he congratulated himself on getting away from the family entirely. To say he'd been shocked when Lily had shown at Black Manor would be a major understatement. Apart from his well-deserved anger at the woman, he'd felt a slight bit of pity for the redhead.

She had finally learned, 18 years too late, that she'd married a man who did _not_ appreciate a woman who could think for herself. A man who thought that fidelity in a marriage was 'old-fashioned', who had already been on the track to becoming what he was today, a bigoted, controlling arse who's lust for power was unlimited by person or object. James had become the type of person who would turn their back on a best friend for a promotion without a second thought.

Regulus seemed willing to help her out. Sirius chuckled inwardly, amused. For a half-moment he let his mind wander, debating the possibility of having Lily Evans as his sister-in-law. Judging by the few glances he'd seen Regulus throwing her way it seemed pretty likely. All he knew was that he would let Regulus tell Rial about it if the relationship went that far. Rial was giving all indications that he would _never_ fully trust the woman again, nor forgive her for past actions. Sirius wasn't inclined to argue.

For now, he was wondering why Zachary Potter was present at all. True, the boy was 17 like Rial, but his father couldn't possibly want to have him inducted into the Order, could he? James wasn't likely to risk his heir's precious hide like that, he'd want to keep him as sheltered as possible until the end. It showed as well, in the boy's complete and utter cowardice.

Albus turned to Severus and asked, "What did Lord Voldemort want at the last meeting?"

Severus didn't flinch at the name, but his eyes narrowed into slits. Sirius knew he wasn't fond of saying the man's name out loud and Dumbledore knew as well, which was why he constantly pushed the man. Gathering his thoughts the Potions Master spoke after a long moment. "For the most part this last meeting was drivel, repeats of his desire to take out the Potter heir. The most disturbing matter was his certainty on the impending attack on Azkaban prison."

Several people murmured uneasily, shifting in their seats. "Has he mentioned anything specific?" Albus asked sharply.

"He is concealing all details of this plan; he grows suspicious that there is a spy in his ranks. He has yet to accuse any of the Inner Circle however."

"That suspicion wouldn't be there if you did your job correctly," James said smoothly.

Severus turned cold black eyes on the Auror and said silkily, "And you no doubt would be happy to show me what is wrong in my technique if it didn't sully your family's reputation. After all, I have to be doing something wrong to have survived the past 20 years."

Sirius snorted slightly, amused. Severus' voice was heavy with irony and sarcasm. To have survived 20 years in a double life was incredible and everyone here knew it. The idea of anyone 'showing what was wrong' was laughable.

He spoke up, to break the tension building between Severus and James. "Albus, I must ask. What is the purpose behind a 17-year-old's presence at an Order meeting? Had I known this was to be an open discussion I would have brought my son Rial."

"Your _squibling_ is unwelcome, as are you Black," James muttered venomously.

"If that is true than you will be looking for another Headquarter and will lose an Unspeakable as well," Sirius shot back coldly.

"Now now, gentlemen," Albus said a bit anxiously, throwing a glance between the two purebloods. "Sirius, this is not an open meeting, I had decided that Zachary needs to begin listening in on these meetings, the information may be important for him in the future."

Severus snorted. "I highly doubt that's going to have a use if he runs away from the first sight of the Dark Lord, Albus."

"Now Severus," Albus scolded mildly, "Zachary merely panicked. It's a perfectly acceptable reaction, Voldemort does inspire great fear."

 _Rial didn't panic, you old fool,_ Sirius thought in anger. Albus seemed determined to ignore the full events of that night, however. Sirius knew there was nothing he could do to change the old man's mind and sat there in silence, ignoring the rest of the meeting.

As it wrapped up he winced, Rial was _not_ going to be happy to hear Zachary had been present.

-D-N-S-D-

As it happened, Rial wasn't even at Black Manor at the moment. Draco had popped up through the Floo and asked if he wanted to come over for a bit. Rial jumped at the opportunity and left his father a note on the table. So at the approximate time his father was leaving the meeting, he was stretched out on a chaise lounge chair in a beautiful sunroom at Malfoy Manor.

At the moment his eyes were shut, so he didn't see Draco's wondering gaze as the blonde let dark grey eyes run over his elegant, refined features. Draco was at the moment stunned with his good fortune. It had more than irritated him when Zachary Potter had turned down his hand of friendship 4 years ago. And to base that decision on his family name of all things…

He shook his head. Now he was glad he wasn't friends with the stuck-up Potter heir. The slight, shy figure on the train in his 4th year had intrigued him. He'd been half-tempted to leave without speaking when he saw the name Potter on the trunk. Curiosity and a desire to know who the quiet boy was made him stay.

He would never regret that decision. Even if this tentative relationship fell through he would always be glad that he'd chosen to offer a hand of friendship to Harry Potter, now Rial Sirius Black. The Black heir was intelligent, charismatic and stunning. Magically he held an awe-inspiring amount of power, yet he was content to remain an average wizard in the eyes of wizarding society.

Rial opened his dark green eyes, looked over at Draco and said quietly, "I like it here. It's very calm and peaceful."

"I'm glad, this is one of my favourite places to be in the Manor. I like doing my meditation sessions here, sitting in the sun. It helps me calm myself and concentrate better."

Tracing the edge of his snake tattoo Rial murmured, "I'm worried, Drake. This war, it's almost as if Voldemort's already winning. There's so much unrest amongst the Light and my father finds it difficult to see anything positive in the future."

Draco stood up, walked over and slipped behind Rial, so the other boy's head was resting on his shoulder. Reaching down he intertwined their fingers, feeling the edge of the carving under his hand. Kissing the soft, smooth skin of his cheek he thought for a long moment and said, "It will get better, Rial. It's true that the future seems dark right now, but nothing's set in stone. We'll get through this and in 20 years or so Voldemort will be little more than a bad memory, a figure in a history book."

Rial sighed softly, a warm breath whispering over their joined fingers. "I hope you're right, Draco. I really do. Otherwise, the future of our world is to grim to contemplate. But since when have you sounded like an optimistic Hufflepuff?"

Draco looked into teasing green eyes and arched an eyebrow like his godfather Severus was prone to do. "Me, a silly Puff? I'd rather be a Gryffindork!"

"Better dye your hair red then, so you'll fit in with the Weasels," Rial quipped back.

Draco huffed slightly, putting an exaggerated pout on his features. His answer was the delighted, clear pealing laughter of the usually reserved Slytherin.

"What do you say we go out and chase the practice Snitch?" Draco suggested.

Rial stood slowly. Turning a smug half-grin, half-smirk on the Malfoy heir he said, "Do you think you'll even catch it this time?"

Then he took off at a full run through the Manor, avoiding the fingers of an irate, amused blonde.


	18. Acting Like a Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

When Severus and Sirius returned to Black Manor, Rial was conspicuous only in his absence. They entered the small family dining room and saw Regulus sitting facing the pair, waving a small piece of parchment in his hand. "Thought you'd be looking for this, brother. It seems your son is at Malfoy Manor, hanging out with Draco."

Sirius smiled faintly. "I wondered what was going to happen between the two of them. I caught them in an _interesting_ position on the Hogwarts Express last summer. They didn't see me though."

"It seems Draco is quite capable of acting like an idiot, however," Severus drawled. At the curious looks he explained about the Ravenclaw and catching Rial and Draco in the hallways.

Sirius snickered, amused. "He actually got into a fight with Draco? I wouldn't have seen that one coming."

"He'd had enough with Draco's attitude and obliviousness," Regulus said with a grin, shooting a pointed look at Severus.

The Potions Master dutifully ignored the look. It was none of Regulus' business about whether or not he decided to make his feelings known to the ex-Gryffindor. He _was_ making his feelings known, in a manner that held to his poised Slytherin heritage.

"What was the meeting about?" Regulus asked.

Sirius launched into a derisive narrative, hiding nothing about his irritation with Albus and James Potter. It was obvious from his tone how much he disliked Zachary Potter; his comments were at the very least unflattering. Not that Severus disagreed. The Potter heir was a long ways from who or what they needed to defeat the Dark Lord. Considering his own difficult position in the war, it was far from reassuring.

Regulus grimaced. "Sounds like that boy has less than half the wits of his mother, unlike Rial. I hate situations like this."

"So do I," Sirius murmured with a sigh. "Make yourself comfortable, Severus. I feel like a long shower after that dismal meeting."

He headed up the stairs, two pairs of eyes watching his disappearance.

-D-N-S-D-

Regulus grinned in predatory satisfaction when his brother disappeared up the stairs. Turning grey eyes on Severus Snape he attacked. "Severus, from the way you act I get the feeling you feel deeply for my brother."

Severus turned black eyes to him and said, "Your point?"

"Of anyone my brother could get into a relationship with, you're about the only one I'd _trust_ him with. So I'm going to tell you something. For all my brother's pureblood upbringing, the classes on etiquette, politics, language, literature, he was _still_ placed in Gryffindor upon arrival at Hogwarts. There is a _reason_ for this."

"There's always a reason for the way people are Sorted, Regulus," Severus drawled.

"Cut with the sarcasm, Severus. In my brother's case, one of the big reasons for his placement is his attitude regarding conversation and feelings. My brother was _awful_ in his classes, the huge reason being he didn't understand subtlety. He is still blunt to the point where it hurts about some things. If you _ever_ want to get it through his thick skull that you like him, you are going to have to _show_ it."

"In other words you want me to act like a Gryffindor," he said stiffly. Black eyes flashing, he continued, "In case you haven't noticed it, Regulus, I am highly uncomfortable with the idea of wearing my emotions for all to see."

"I have noticed," Regulus murmured. Severus was in that particular point the quintessential Slytherin, poised, collected and capable of a mask that could fool even the Dark Lord. Whatever feelings he possessed were buried so deep below his shields that he was more than often a very cold-hearted, sarcastic jerk.

However, for him to feel anything for Sirius something about his silly brother must have cracked that shield. How, Regulus didn't know. It was astonishing, especially considering the awful prank his brother had pulled on Severus, nearly killing the man. What he knew now was that Severus was fighting a losing battle. Between his hyper brother and the poised intelligence of Rial there was no way Severus was going to be able to bury himself deep in his mind again. Like it or not, Severus was facing a _major_ change in personality.

Regulus knew Severus must have realised some of this, he wasn't fighting near as hard as he was known to. There was still a stubborn part of his mind that was resisting, one last desperate attempt to cling to something he was familiar and comfortable with. It just needed a little push, was all.

"Stop fighting this, Severus. This isn't just about you anymore. I don't think it has been since you met Rial last year. It makes you look the idiot, you know, to fight your own happiness."

Regulus stood, stamping feeling back into his feet after sitting for so long. "Give my regrets to Siri, please. I really do have to get back to work; we've been having trouble recently."

As he walked out the front door and headed for the Apparition barrier he whistled softly. All he could hope was that Severus would take his words the right way and stop dancing around his own feelings. There was no way he'd know what happened, not until the next meeting. _What is it with ex-Slytherins falling for ex-Gryffindors? First Lucius and now Severus… and you!_

-D-N-S-D-

Sirius headed back down the stairs, feeling _much_ better after a long shower. He'd changed into a pale blue silk shirt and black suede trousers, forgoing his usual combat boots for a pair of flat leather dress shoes. He was fussing with the last cufflink when he stepped into the small dining room.

The first thing he noticed was the absence of his brother Regulus. Severus was still there, long-fingered hands wrapped around a cup of tea which was steaming faintly. The teapot was sitting on the table as well as another cup and a small bowl of sugar cubes. Sirius poured the amber liquid and added two cubes. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Severus grimace faintly at the sugar.

"Do you not use sugar in your tea?" he asked, curious.

"No. It changes the taste too much in my opinion. I have become rather attached to coffee over the years as well. Draco tried some once, it was far too bitter for him," Severus paused. "Regulus wanted me to convey his regrets. Apparently they are having some troubles in the Unspeakables Department."

"I'm not surprised," Sirius said with a sigh, taking a sip of the hot liquid and humming happily. "There's been trouble in almost every Department at the Ministry recently. People are becoming restless at the Dark Lord's silence."

"I have to admit, his conviction about the success of the Azkaban breakout worries me. He seems all but sure that it will go flawlessly. The only conclusion I can come to is he's convinced the Dementors to side with him again, but I didn't mention it to Albus."

"Without sufficient proof it would be like trying to catch one of Lovegood's creatures," Sirius agreed.

Severus snorted at the analogy. It was fitting; Xenophilius Lovegood was always going after one made-up creature or another, convinced that they actually existed.

"Speaking of the meeting, why did James look as though he'd had one of his famous bubbles popped?" Sirius asked.

Severus smirked. "Dumbledore took him aside toward the end of the meeting and advised him that even though he has the position of High Inquisitor removing myself from the Hogwarts Staff would be a regrettable move. No doubt he had plans about throwing me out and letting the Dark Lord finish me off."

"So you are safe for a while in any case," Sirius said with a sigh of relief. He had a feeling there would be more than a few happy Slytherins when this news made its way around the school.

Severus was looking at him with an odd, unreadable expression on his face. After a long moment he said, "You actually sound concerned, Black."

"It's Sirius and of _course_ I sound concerned, Severus. Or am I not allowed to worry about people that I care deeply about?"

Black eyes seemed to soften a bit and Severus replied. "Of course you are, Sirius. Forgive me, I am simply not used to people caring about my well-being. I have always felt somewhat of an outcast aside from around Lucius and Draco."

"Well you're not," he said, stiffly. "Rial cares about and looks up to you a great deal. I have come to appreciate your presence more than you could possibly understand."

Severus' eyes gleamed. "That, Sirius, sounds like a challenge."

Sirius looked up in surprise, grey eyes directly catching onyx. Sirius stared into those dark eyes, trying to read the emotions concealed there. After a long moment he felt long, sensitive fingers cup the side of his face. Eyes slightly wider, Sirius froze when Severus' mouth met his. It lasted for a moment longer until he got over the shock and kissed the dark-haired ex-Slytherin back.

There was a slight noise and they broke apart reluctantly. Sirius turned his head and gulped in surprise. Rial was standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. After letting the pair squirm a bit he half-smirked and said, " _Finally._ I've been waiting for you to do something about that since summer, Severus."

The teen spun around and walked away. Sirius looked into dark eyes and whispered, " _That_ long?"

"Longer, possibly," Severus replied, eyes full of a strange, burning warmth.

For the first time in a long time, Sirius was content to let a comfortable silence hang between them. Of course, they found a way to occupy that silence, but he wasn't complaining. Nope, he'd _never_ complain about this type of silence.


	19. Interlude: Sweet Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes somewhat insane. I don't own Harry Potter.

Azkaban Isle was in the middle of the North Sea. Wind, rain and waves battered the small island with a constancy that made it less of a song and more monotonous. Not that the inhabitants ever noticed this, lost in their worst memories. The innermost cells held the worst prisoners, the murderers and Death Eaters. The central cell held Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Azkaban prison had changed the small man. Formerly a bit rotund with bright, happy eyes and a shy personality, the convict's eyes were hard with revenge and dark with insanity. He was rail-thin and when a cold smile twisted thin lips he was capable of making many shudder. Peter had only one thought focused on his mind, _kill Zachary Potter._ The brat who had caused the fall of his Lord must be brought down. When he'd felt the burn of his Mark last summer a wide, insane grin covered his face for days.

Just outside his cell was a ring of cells that held Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Selwyn and the more animalistic than human Fenrir Greyback. The last cell in the ring held Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord's most devoted followers. Bellatrix's heavy-lidded eyes, wild black hair and sharp, coldly beautiful features bespoke her family lineage of the Blacks and Rosiers, but her idiotic _cousin_ Sirius Black had removed her from the Black family tree after her trial.

Of all the prisoners in Azkaban, Bellatrix was frighteningly sane. In her case, the Dementors hardly affected her. There was nothing _happy_ about her thoughts, there hadn't been in over 20 years. It was what made Bellatrix Lestrange so frightening to the wizarding world. She _enjoyed_ what she did; taking delight in causing the most pain she could in the most creative ways. Her long, thin fingers wrapped around the bars of her cell and she gave a small, satisfied smirk.

She, like her companions, had felt the Dark Mark burn last summer. She knew what it meant, knew her Lord had risen again. It would only be a matter of time before her Lord freed her and she could join him again in purifying the magical world. First on her list was her unworthy cousin, Sirius. Following closely was her Muggle-loving sister Andromeda and the half-blood spawn she'd borne before Bella's imprisonment.

She turned her head, having heard movement down the corridor. Her eyes widened in speculation as she saw who it was. Lazily she watched James Potter stride confidently in her direction, taking in his appearance. 17 years hadn't been bad to the Potter Lord; he still struck a confident, handsome image. She licked her lips faintly as she noted the expensive leather trousers, dragonhide boots and acromantula silk black battle robes trimmed in the gold of a high-ranked Auror. He also wore silver gloves tipped and reinforced with pure silver plates.

"What brings such a high-ranked Auror into my presence, hmm?" she purred softly.

Potter shivered slightly at her voice and replied in a soft, husky tone, "A matter of mutual benefit, Lestrange."

"Oh?" she replied coyly. "And what would an Auror, an icon of the Light, want to do with such a woman as I?"

"Many things," he purred seductively, making her nearly laugh in delight. A man who knew the proper way to play the game!

He continued. "I can be of immense help to you, Bellatrix. I can be freedom from your prison, if you wish."

"Which one?" she said bluntly, watching his reaction.

Hazel eyes darkened in lust and he purred, "Both, if you wish it."

She reached one thin hand through the bars and traced a powerful jaw as she replied, "What do you want in return?"

"The position of Minister. The death for Sirius Orion Black and his son Rial Black would be a nice bonus."

"My unworthy cousin has a son?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Sired on _my_ soon to be ex-wife," James replied dryly. "No matter, I can do without the Mudblood bitch's chintzy dowry. Saves me the trouble of arranging her death."

She eyed him speculatively and said, "You know my Lord has your son's death as a top goal, correct?"

"If he dies he will be no big loss," James replied dismissively. "He's a half-blood, his notoriety was has outgrown it's worth. He was my means into the higher ranks of the Ministry. He's grown attached to the Mudblood chit Hermione Granger in any case and do you really think I want my family's blood diluted that badly?"

"A bit ambitious, are we?" Bellatrix replied sardonically.

He raked his eyes the length of her body, making her shiver. "Bella dear, if we do this carefully enough we will be able to get rid of your Lord and the Minister at the same time. Tell me, does it sound nice to be a second in command to the insane Dark Lord or the wife of the most powerful wizard in the magical world?"

"I think," she breathed softly, "that we have many common goals. Let me out of here, James Potter and I will help you bring about the death of my cousin by mid-spring at the latest."

He produced a large, old key and put it in the lock, turning it in one smooth motion. He swung open the door and she paced out gracefully. He handed her a wand and grabbed her mouth in a strong, possessive kiss. Letting her go after a long moment he breathed against her ear, "This key will open your companions' cells. I will be in contact soon, my dark one."

She brushed a powerful shoulder for a moment before he turned and strode with aggressive grace into the darkness, headed for the exit. A cold, elegant smile spread across her lips and she laughed. Finally her careful, blind loyalty to the Dark Lord had paid off. True power had just been offered to her and she was going after it.

 _Well, dear cousin, you managed to piss off James Potter quite well. Congratulations!_ Her sardonic thoughts disappeared as she looked at the key in her hands. Hiding her satisfaction behind calculated insanity, she giggled in a high-pitched voice and set off to release her fellow prisoners.


	20. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. I don't own Harry Potter.

Things were quiet in the Slytherin compartment of the Hogwarts Express. They were shocked over the article in the _Daily Prophet_ proclaiming the mass escape from Azkaban Prison. Understandably the most subdued of the group was Torian, both his parents were on the list of escaped prisoners. Torian was scared they would try and claim him from his grandfather. Taryen Lestrange was a formidable wizard still, but would he be able to hold against three Death Eaters?

Rial was sober and quiet as he considered the implications of the article. In a rare, visible show of his mood he curled up next to Draco and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Draco didn't comment, merely wrapping an arm tightly around his waist. After a moment he spoke, not bothering to cover the slight shake in his voice. "How did they _do_ it? According to the article, their cell doors were still locked! My father told me Fenrir Greyback's cell door was solid silver!"

The group looked nervous and upset. Rial couldn't blame them. This lot were probably the worst to have broken out, most of them were from Voldemort's inner circle. After a long moment Blaise spoke up. "It had to have been an inside job. One of the Aurors or Unspeakables had to have given a prisoner one of the keys."

"Yes, but which one? If they're high enough up in the Ministry's ranks they'll be beyond suspect," Draco said.

"I think we have something more important on our hands at the moment," Pansy said firmly. "With this breakout the prejudice against Slytherin is going to reach an all-time high. We need to have a meeting in the common room with Professor Snape. People like Torian are going to be especially at risk."

"I mentioned the same thing to Sev before he left the Manor," Rial said softly. "He'd Flooed in to speak with father. Dumbledore was grilling for information from inside the Ministry."

"Did yours and Regulus' plan work then?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What plan would this be?" Torian spoke up for the first time.

"Rial and Regulus were trying to think of a plan to get our dear Head of House and Rial's father together," Draco drawled in reply.

"I would say it worked," Rial answered with a smirk. "After I Flooed back to the Manor from your place I walked in on them involved in a rather heated kiss. I daresay they continued it after I left them alone."

Pansy giggled. "So our dear Potions Master acted like a Gryffindor to get what he wanted, hmm?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he moved in with you guys," drawled Draco. "Father says it's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll find Severus at Black Manor rather than Spinner's End."

"I wouldn't mind," Rial replied, "I like Sev. He's the first person at the school I really trusted besides you, Draco."

Draco had to work at it not to beam at Rial. Still, from the way his grey eyes glittered with pleasure he knew how much it meant to him. Rial turned to Torian and frowned slightly. "Torian, you have each of your classes with one or more of us, right?"

Torian nodded his expression miserable. He was scared to death that his insane mum and dad would take him away from his grandfather. Or worse, that they'd kill his grandfather.

"Then there's only one thing for it," Rial answered with a sigh. "I know you're not going to like this idea, but you _can't_ go outside the dorms without one or more of us. There are students that would probably kill you just because of your mum. I know Neville Longbottom is in Gryffindor and he may feel he has reason to hurt you."

Torian merely nodded, only his eyes showed his dislike at the idea of staying with another student at all times. However, he was a Slytherin and he knew that what Rial said was the truth. Torian was a quiet little bookworm, he hated conflict. He would be an easy target for prejudiced students looking for someone to blame.

"On a more pleasant note," Rial beamed, "father told me that Dumbledore expressly forbade James Potter from sacking Severus. Apparently the old twit is still sane enough to know Severus wouldn't live a day if he was released from Hogwarts."

"Yes!" Pansy whispered, leaning back against Blaise in relief. "If we'd lost him I wouldn't have been surprised to see the whole of Slytherin house pulled. All of our parents know that Severus is the only teacher who treats us with any form of normality, even if it seems preferential."

The old lady with the trolley rolled by, the Slytherins simply ignored her. Severus had taught them all a useful charm for silencing small areas, the incantation was _muffilato._ They always used it on the train, no nosy Gryffindors would be able to listen in on their conversations.

"On an academic standpoint," Draco drawled, running his fingers through Rial's hair, "this _is_ our OWL year. Are we going to come up with separate study schedules or a group one?"

"Group," Rial suggested. "But that would be difficult to arrange properly."

"Not really," Draco replied. "We'll just appoint each student for one class and they'll make sure they study that subject especially thorough. Then we'll meet together in the evenings and exchange notes. Provided that the appointed student did their job properly, we should have adequate notes for each subject. We can gather in an unused classroom to work on the practicals."

"When did you get so smart, Drake?" Rial teased half-heartedly. He was still trying to figure out how the prisoners had broken out. Suddenly he sat straight up, eyes wide. " _Bellatrix_ ," he whispered, horrified.

"What about her, Rial?" Draco asked, looking concerned.

"Before she married Rodolphus Lestrange she was a _Black._ Father told me she absolutely _hates_ him, she considers him a blood traitor for decided to not serve the Dark Lord. Now that she's out, she'll come after him for sure."

Draco drew him into his arms, comfortingly stroking his dark hair. "If he's told you this he's well aware of the danger, Rial. Don't get yourself worked up about it now. There's no way you can fight a war on two fronts."

Rial looked at him oddly, not understanding.

"We've got James Potter and the school to deal with. If you start worrying about Sirius as well you're going to strain yourself to the limit. Trust him to know what he's doing. Quite frankly," Draco frowned, "I'm not sure it was the best idea for him to tell you this."

"He's my father, Draco! You'd be just as worried if it was Lucius!"

"I know," he soothed, "I'm not blaming you for caring. I just think he tends to forget exactly how much you worry about things. Just calm down, please?"

After a long moment Rial relaxed and placed his head back on Draco's shoulder. Pansy shot him a knowing little smirk and he scowled back. He was _not_ prey to Draco's look of caring concern. He was _NOT._ And that was that.

 _Still,_ a little voice laced with sarcasm put in, _Draco's about the only one you calm down for once you're that worked up._

 _Shut up,_ he told the little voice.

Mercifully, it did.


	21. Justifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rial/Zachary. Or, stupidity of a Gryff vs cunning of a snake. Rial gets a bit moody and uses a couple naughty words, too. :)  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

They had been back in classes for a week and so far, so good. Rial had never been fond of the phrase, it always seemed as if the moment he thought it, something bad happened. When he'd mentioned this to his boyfriend, Draco had teased him for being a pessimist. Rial didn't think of himself as either a pessimist or an optimist. More in his mind, he was firmly entrenched in _realism._ And in that mood, even Draco had to admit that quite a few crazy, insane or bad things had happened before.

At the moment, however, Rial was being sneaky. Or, as his favourite professor would put it, he was being a Black. Sneaking around after curfew, dressed all in black, blending in with the shadows. Risking losing his house a goodly amount of points as well if he was caught. To him, the potential benefits of this night far outweighed the possible cost. Something had been bugging him ever since the holidays. That something was Zachary Potter.

Albus Dumbledore had been called by many the wisest wizard in modern times, a powerful duelist and a formidable Headmaster. He had discovered the 12 uses of dragon's blood, meddled in alchemy with Nicholas Flamel and defeated Grindelwald at his prime, for Merlin's sake! Rial knew his Headmaster wasn't a complete idiot, even though he seemed to be becoming more and more barmy as the years went on.

Back to his wonderings, Rial knew that Albus wasn't blind. The man had to see everyday how stupid and lackluster Zachary James Godric Potter was. And yet he was allowed into Order meetings, called the Boy-Who-Lived and respected and revered as the one who would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, considered by many to be even more terrifying and insane than Grindelwald, who was imprisoned in Nuremgard for the rest of his long life.

All Rial wanted to know, the reason for sneaking around in the dark, was _why._ Dumbledore had to have a reason, some type of _justification,_ for his idolization of Zachary. Had James Potter or his father acted like Zachary in school, they would have been expelled in no time flat. Sirius had told him how close he'd come in their 5th year, almost getting Severus killed by a transformed Remus Lupin. Rial was still amazed that his Potions professor had forgiven him for the incident.

Hearing a familiar voice, Rial pressed himself up against the pillars, shrinking against the wall. He made his breathing as light as possible, pressing his cheekbone to the cool stone. Zachary was walking in his direction with someone else, talking quietly. They came into view and he realised the other was Hermione Granger, the muggleborn witch.

Their body language told him a great deal. Hands entwined, Hermione had her head resting against Zachary's shoulder. The pair drifted to a step opposite Rial's hiding spot and he almost cursed. It was going to be difficult to get away without being seen by the pair. That thought drifted out of his thoughts as Zachary kissed her cheek and sighed softly. Rial was stunned; he hadn't guessed that Zachy was actually attached to the girl.

"My parents are getting a divorce," Zachary said softly. "I was surprised; I thought Mum was absolutely dedicated to Father. She told me that Father's been having an affair with Rita Skeeter, but Father tells me she's just resentful of my fame and Father's success in the Ministry."

"That's awful Zachary!" She said sympathetically. "Your mum should be supporting you, not be jealous!"

"Father said he should have expected it, he says that since Mum's muggleborn she can never understand the way our society works. He told me not to worry about it, to concentrate on my studies and my duty to our world."

"But why does it have to be _you?_ " Hermione said plaintively. Rial could have kissed her; she couldn't have done that better if he'd given her a script.

"It's in a prophecy Hermione. It very specifically means me, though it originally could have meant either me or Neville Longbottom."

Rial's eyebrow rose. Thank _Merlin_ it didn't mean Neville. The boy was an idiot, forgetful and a mediocre wizard. If _he'd_ have been the Boy-Who-Lived, then the wizarding Light may as well have surrendered years ago and saved the conflict.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you, Hermione. Dumbledore told me that it needs to be told to as few people as possible."

"Trust me, Zachary," she said softly, cupping his lower jaw with her hand. "I'm very intelligent, I might be able to help you."

He shrugged. "It's really quite straightforward, Hermione. _The one born with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. And he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. Born to those who have defied Him three times and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. Neither can live while the other survives. The one born with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ "

Rial's eyes widened in disbelief, _that_ was the fabled prophecy? His father had told him that the Dark Lord knew the prophecy and it was what caused him to go after Zachary on All Hallow's Eve that year, but this was almost unbelievable. The prophecy was vague at best, the only thing that tied it to Zachary was his birthday and the scar on his forehead. So _this_ was Dumbledore's justification?

Zachary continued. "There may be another Dark Lord for me to defeat after Voldemort. According to Dumbledore there's another prophecy, it's older than that one. It's about the 'Midnight Sun'. Dumbledore tells me he's led to believe it means the squibling Rial Black."

Rial froze. _This_ was news to him. Why had no one told him about this so-called prophecy?

"What does it say?" Hermione breathed, terrified.

Zachary gave up this one without protest. " _I am the one whom you have all shunned, the child lost in the dark. I am the one named for he who died at his own hand, the soul abandoned yet unbroken. I am the one whom you would call Savior, Discarded for the traitor. I am the fallen star, Catch me if you can. Upon my direction lies the fate of us all, I am the Midnight Sun. Should I choose to break you, All shall be forever lost. Should I choose to save you, I shall be broken instead. Upon my shoulders rests the fate of the world, Treat me as you wish to be treated._ "

Rial listened with narrowed eyes, ticking off points in his head. The more he listened, the angrier he got. Was _this_ the reason why his Father had claimed him, to avoid another Dark Lord? In any case, why hadn't his father or Severus trusted him enough to hear a prophecy that detailed something he may have to do. _Should I choose to break you, all shall be forever lost._ _Should I choose to save you, I shall be broken instead._ Neither one of those sounded like viable options to him, he most certainly didn't want to end up 'broken' whatever that meant.

He was so angry he didn't even notice Zachary and his girlfriend get into an argument about the place of women in wizarding society, nor did he notice Hermione get up and storm off after charming a group of birds to attack Zachary Potter. When he looked up, Zachary was just getting rid of the last of the birds and he had scratch marks all over his face. Furious, Rial began to make his way back to the dungeons.

"Hey! What are you doing out after curfew, student?"

He groaned. Zachary was a Prefect. But he, Rial, was the Mediator. With dignity he straightened up and spun to face Zachary. There was a dark glint in his emerald eyes as he said "What are _you_ doing, Prefect?" His voice could have frozen lava.

Zachary strode in his direction, face rapidly reddening in anger. "What does it matter to you, snake? Shouldn't you be asleep in any case? Or are you out cheating on your precious _Dragon?_ "

Bitter fury filled Rial and he spoke with intent to harm, to cause pain. "At least _I_ wasn't just rejected by my girlfriend, Potter. Were you really going to break away from your bigot Father's desires and marry the Mudblood, or was that just talk?"

Zachary's fist launched out and caught Rial hard across the cheekbone. He heard the bone snap and felt the edge of his half-twin's fist split his lip. Without a thought he whipped out his wand and snarled, " _Incarcerous!"_

Zachary fell to the floor, bindings wrapping his arms and legs together. Pointing at his face Rial snapped, " _Diffindo!"_ He slashed a long mark down Zachary's neck from his ear. The next spell was a full Body-Bind.

"Now you'll have a scar to match the one I received when you left me to die, coward! We're both marked, Zachary, at least mine won't lead to my death. _Obliviate! Stupefy!"_

In a rage, Rial headed back to the dungeons. How he managed to miss the patrolling prefects and teachers in his blind fury he wouldn't be able to recall. He was almost to the Slytherin Common Room when he abruptly changed his mind. He didn't want to go back to the dorms while he was this angry, he could feel the magic still boiling in his blood. With a hard set to his eyes he headed instead for Severus' quarters.

Locating the snake on his Head of House's painting he hissed, " _Let me in, NOW._ "

The door swung open and he walked in. Severus wasn't in his living room and without hesitation Rial headed for the lab. He opened the door and walked in. Still not looking at the Potions Master he swung it shut and snarled two spells, " _Colloportus! Muffiliato!"_

Finally, he turned his furious gaze on Severus. The man almost stepped back, but he held his ground. Rial's grudging respect for his nerves was burned away as he snarled, "Why did no one see fit to tell me that there's a fucking prophecy about me?"

-D-N-S-D-

Severus was in his lab, attempting to finish a couple of potions for Poppy. It wasn't very late, just about 10:30. A chime went off just as he was finishing the last couple of ingredients, notifying him that someone had entered his quarters. He figured it was probably either a student or the old coot, either way it wouldn't be hard for them to find him.

After a moment Rial walked in, wearing all black. Severus got just the briefest glimpse of his face before he turned and shut the door. He proceeded to both lock the door and muffle the oncoming conversation before he turned on Severus. The spy was so startled he started to back up, before coming to his senses and stood his ground.

It was hard though. Rial's emerald eyes burned with fury, swirling with anger and almost tangible magic. In startling contrast was a split lip and a fast-forming bruise. He was paying no attention to his injuries however, staring at Severus with absolute, mind-boggling rage evident in his gaze. At his question Severus' eyes widened before he moved away from the potions to sit in his chair. For a long moment neither spoke.

"How did you find out?" Severus asked eventually.

"I overheard Zachary telling Hermione Granger. They also mentioned the prophecy that refers to Zachy and the Dark Lord. So, is Dumbledore convinced yet that I'm a hazard?" he snarled sarcastically. "Is that why my father chose to recognise me as his heir, out of _pity?_ " he spat.

"If you believe that you're as much an idiot as Longbottom," Severus snapped. "Your father loves you, he couldn't be prouder of his son."

"All I _know_ for sure is that once again I've had normality ripped out from under me like a rug, that the only person I trust for sure is myself."

"We are _not_ James and Lily Potter, Rial!" Severus barked.

"Did it ever occur to you that we might be holding back mentioning that prophecy because we don't want it added to the worries you already carry? In case you haven't noticed, James Potter is teaching here, your father faces danger on both sides every day at his work, I'm a spy, Draco's in line to become a Death Eater if Lucius doesn't come up with a way to spare his son and we're at war on two sides!"

"I am not a child!" Rial spat, angry tears in his eyes. "I know everything that you speak of, I just thought that it might be nice had I known I'm expected to either fall into the Dark or be 'broken', whatever the hell that means!"

Severus looked at the teen and sighed. "Come here, Rial."

The teen approached him, both angry and wary. Severus felt odd about doing this but he pushed it aside and pulled the teen into his embrace. Rial stiffened in his arm before relaxing to a certain point and letting out a sigh and a hiss of frustration. Severus could feel his pounding pulse slowing gradually and said in a quieter voice, "Rial, I am sorry we never told you of it sooner. At the time we found out about the prophecy it was just after your failed suicide attempt. We were all badly shaken and you didn't trust us enough to know how we feel about you or this prophecy."

Rial sighed. "I know, Severus. I'm sorry; I _do_ trust you, all of you. It's just a shock and I'm afraid and angry about what the prophecy might mean."

"Prophecies are never clear," Severus reminded him, stroking soft black hair in reassurance. "As for whatever 'broken' means, you know that your father and I will never give up on you. I doubt Draco would either, for that matter."

Rial pulled away, standing again. Deep in thought, he gingerly felt the bruise and winced. "Just like his father," he muttered.

"Is the bone broken?" Severus asked softly.

Rial nodded. Severus stood, pointing his wand at Rial's cheekbone. He couldn't help but remember the last time he'd stood in front of Rial like this, healing a broken bone. " _Episkey!"_

"I hope you at least caused some damage to Zachary for this," Severus said dryly.

"More than some, sir. Thank you and I'm sorry I said all those things."

"Don't be, you are far more mature than most your age, Rial. That still doesn't mean you can't lose your temper every once in a while. However, you'd better head off to bed, it's getting late."

"Good night, Severus."

"And to you, Rial."

When the teen had disappeared, Severus stood with a weary sigh and checked on his potions. They were ready to be bottled, so he finished them up, cleaned his work surface and headed off to bed. Rial's appearance had made it a long, interesting night.


	22. Sirius Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Scenes of mild torture, unpleasant images, CHARACTER DEATH. I don't own Harry Potter.

Sirius had just finished a rather exhausting day at the Auror Department. Fudge was beginning to rely almost entirely upon James Potter; his word was the deciding factor on many changes in the Ministry, not just the Auror Department. Sirius couldn't fight back against the policies as they were outside his concerns, which was a rich irony when he thought about it. His smart-mouthed comment for the day was that it wasn't James Potter's concern either, was it?

His direct superior was Rufus Scrimgeour and the lion-like man was less than pleased with the comment. Rufus had given him a pile of paperwork, due before work the next morning. So here he was, signing off on the last piece of parchment with a sour expression. It was past 6 in the evening and he _hated_ paperwork. His fireplace flared to life just as he was finishing the last document and he said irritably, "Yes, sir, I'm almost done with the—"

"Sorry, Sirius, but I don't think I'm who you're addressing," Albus' eyes were sparkling even through the Floo.

Contrary to being pleased to see the Headmaster, Sirius felt his stomach plummet. Recently the Order of the Phoenix had been taking a great deal of time to guard the Department of Mysteries in case the Dark Lord attempted to gain the prophecy. According to schedule, Sirius' next turn guarding the doorway wasn't until two days from today. Elphias Dodge was supposed to be there tonight.

Thus he was entirely unsurprised and un _happy_ when Albus continued. "Elphias is in St. Mungo's tonight, someone gave him a nasty hex. I know you're not supposed to guard again until Thursday but everyone else has already left the Ministry."

 _I'll bet,_ Sirius thought dryly. With a sigh he said, "All right, Albus, but Elphias gets my shift on Thursday. I'm not going to do this tonight and then two days later."

"Of course," Albus said cheerfully. "Thank you very much, Sirius. I will let Elphias know about the switch."

Sirius finished his last paper, grumpily dumped the lot on Rufus' desk and walked away, robes swirling around his heels. He stepped onto the elevator and when the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," he stepped off.

Even the hallway to this department was intriguing. Black and white marble, a black door with a gold handle in the exact center and an arched hallway that reminded Sirius of the dungeons in Hogwarts. He had always thought that the appearance was similar to a child's journal with the words 'keep out' scribbled all over the cover. It just begged you to ask or take a look. Quite contrary to the purpose, as the hallway had been designed to warn off errant visitors. Or so Regulus had told him.

Walking about halfway down the hallway he began to pace back and forth, thinking. Severus had contacted him two days ago; apparently Rial had overheard the Midnight Sun prophecy along with the one about Zachary in its entirety. He had been, in Severus' words, 'less than pleased'. Knowing his fiery-tempered son like he did, Sirius could safely say that he'd thrown an impressive fit.

The thing that was bothering Sirius was the fact that Rial seemed to think that they'd held the prophecy from him because they thought he was a child. Sirius was so proud of his son it was ridiculous. Rial was top of his class in most of his classes, polite to a fault and embodied the qualities of Slytherin house to a point where it was almost scary. The last word that came to mind to describe Rial was child-like.

Rial had never _been_ a child, not really. He'd been emotionally starved and withdrawn; Severus had told him that it was a hard concept for Rial to wrap his mind around the fact that he didn't have to rely on only himself anymore. The attachment that had started to form between his son and the sarcastic Potions Master had turned into true affection and high regard. Rial had probably known about Severus' crush on him before he had figured it out.

Sirius smiled softly. Flicking his eyes up and down the corridor he continued to pace as he thought about Severus. Had anyone told him he would be in a relationship with the kid he'd always teased to death in school he'd have chucked them into St. Mungo's. But then, he wouldn't have ever guessed that Moony would finally get over his shyness toward Lucius Malfoy either. What shocked Sirius now was how _deeply_ he was coming to care for Severus.

Yes, the man could be as bitter as the coffee he drank. Yes, he could still unintentionally hurt with his acerbic commentary. Yes, he had been fully expecting Severus to turn away his apology; yes he had been ashamed for many years about the incident he still felt had deserved expulsion. No, he had not been expecting Severus to be able to look past all of his faults and come to love him like he had. A small part of Sirius' mind cursed the timing as he had yet another person to worry about seeing through the Second War he knew was just over the horizon.

The greater part of him embraced it. After the disaster with Lily he'd focused on his career, using his position as an Auror to help try and improve the lifestyle of the magical creatures in Great Britain, inspired by his good-natured, intelligent best friend. First Rial and then Severus had been the first people to really draw him out of his working shell and help him embrace his life, learning to take it as it was, including the thorns. Said thorns were mostly limited to James Potter, his arrogant son and Dumbledore. Of course, the largest one was Voldemort, without him around things would be much easier.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the sound of footsteps. But he did and he stopped his musings, sliding his ash wand closer to his fingers. The footsteps continued to approach with a regular _thunk_ and he identified them as boots after a moment. Holding his wand close he watched in surprise and wary alarm as one of said thorns approached him.

James Potter wore brown leather trousers and a white silk shirt. Brown eyes looked at him with calculation before a thin smile spread across his lips. What struck Sirius as off was the fact that he was wearing casual clothing, which meant he'd already left the Ministry and now was back for some reason. Tightening his grip on his wand Sirius shifted to a more relaxed pose that would let him strike quickly if necessary.

"What are you doing here, James? Albus told me everyone had left the Ministry when he was trying to find someone to guard tonight. You can't possibly be here because you feel bad and are going to let me go home."

James breathed in deeply and sighed with fake regret. "No, I'm not here to take your place. And I don't feel bad, at least, not yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked harshly.

"What do you think the Auror Department will do when they catch your Slytherin son in the Department of Mysteries?" James said suddenly.

Sirius snorted. "Nice try, I know Rial is safe at Hogwarts."

"I think he'll come after you, however," James murmured just as something extremely heavy slammed into the back of Sirius' head.

Seeing stars, Sirius bent with the blow, starting to lift his wand. James punched him square in the face; he felt the bone in his nose shatter. In two moves, James had kicked him in the gut with his heavy, steel-toed combat boots and grabbed his ash wand from his trembling fingers. A high, sickly sweet giggle met his dazed ears and even through the pain he mentally groaned. _Not her…_

"Glad to see me, cousin?" Bellatrix gave another obnoxious giggle. "You have James Potter to thank for that!"

Looking up at James' irritatingly smug expression he croaked, " _You_ were the one to let them out?"

"To the contrary, I just let Bellatrix out. After that I gave her the key and let her deal with the others. As for why," he grabbed Sirius' chin in his fingers and forced him to look him in the eye. "Your son has been a pain in my side since he was born and Bellatrix here is quite interested in meeting him."

Inwardly Sirius screamed _NO! I don't want her near Rial!_ Outwardly he gave James a stare of composed fury and spat in his face, taking a small amount of pleasure in watching the pureblood recoil and wipe away the blood-flecked liquid.

" _CRUCIO!"_ Bellatrix hissed.

Sirius gritted his teeth and endured. This was Bellatrix's favourite curse; she'd been fond of practicing it on him during the holidays before he ran away from Grimmauld. Breathing through his nose he attempted to force his muscles to relax, the more relaxed they stayed the better. What felt like hours later she stopped the curse. James lashed out with a booted foot and caught him in the ribcage. He felt a couple bones break under the impact and growled softly in pain.

"That was 10 minutes, Padfoot. I wonder if your son will come when he gets the letter Bellatrix wrote tonight."

Sirius paled and gritted out, "He won't."

As Bellatrix dragged him through the black door and into the Department of Mysteries by his hair he winced in pain and thought, _Please don't come. Please, Rial, act like a Slytherin._

-D-N-S-D-

Rial was sitting at the dinner table, talking to Draco and ignoring Zachary Potter's murderous expression. The Gryffindor Golden Boy had a long, ugly scar running down the left side of his face, mirroring the snake on Rial's. The Memory Charm was holding, but he was suspicious of Rial none the less, especially taking in the fact that the Healer had told him the scar was permanent.

In return, Draco was immensely displeased at the bruise and split lip Rial had been sporting when he'd returned to the common room. Draco was very protective and possessive of him, something that for the most part Rial was more than willing to indulge. However, he did _not_ want the hot-headed Malfoy getting in trouble, so for the past two days he'd been restraining his boyfriend from attacking Potter, especially as Zachary would have no idea _why._

The evening post flew in, less than a quarter of the owls that flooded the Great Hall in the morning. What caught Rial's attention, along with everyone else, was the raven amongst the usual flock of owls and falcons. It flew down the length of the Slytherin table and dropped a scroll in front of Rial before flying back out the open eaves.

Before Rial could blink, several older Slytherins shot a number of spells at the parchment. A satisfied but wary 7th year said, "You can open it, but be careful. There might be something we missed."

Rial nodded and reached for the parchment with shaking hands. He briefly noticed the lack of seal before unrolling it. He read it and felt his heart freeze in his chest.

_Rial,_

_You braved a maze once before. Will you do so again for an even greater prize? Your father waits somewhere in the Department of Mysteries. 'Past three hours the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back'._

The ink was dark red and came off on Rial's fingers. Forcing himself to not hyperventilate he stood up, catching the Potions Master's gaze. Draco walked along with him and Rial let him read the parchment. Staring at the dark red liquid running down his fingers from the parchment he let out a soft whimper of panic. The tone was as macabre as it was obvious. If he didn't get to his father within 3 hours, whoever had sent this letter would kill him.

Severus swept in behind them, looking at his no-doubt pale face with what passed as worry in his dark eyes. Shakily he handed over the parchment, watching Severus sink into a chair and read it through. For some reason, Severus seemed more interested in the ink than the message.

"Do you think they have Father?" Rial asked impatiently.

Tapping one of the words with his finger, Severus stared at the ruby liquid. Then, to Rial's disbelief, he licked it. _Licked_ the ink. Rial was beginning to question his sanity when the Potions Master looked at him with a grim expression. "Blood. The message is written in blood."

Horrified, Rial stared at the stain on his fingers. He left the room, going into Sev's bathroom and washing his hand thoroughly. Staring at the pink-tinted water he breathed in and out, slowly. He was _not_ going to panic. He couldn't.

Walking back out he was just in time to see Severus pour a few drops of a dark blue potion onto a piece of spare parchment. Then he carefully swabbed some of the blood off the message and soaked it in the potion. Looking up to see Rial watching him he murmured, "An Identity Potion, to confirm whose blood this is."

The potion turned dark green and he upended the rest of it onto the parchment. For a couple of seconds nothing happened and then the green potion started to twist itself into words like small snakes. The glowing green words spelled, _Sirius Orion Black._ Tasting bile in his mouth, Rial whispered, "They wrote that message using my _Father's_ blood?"

Severus, he noted, looked extremely pale as well. "They know you're a Slytherin and that I'm your Head of House. They know me well enough to know I wouldn't believe that unless I could _prove_ they had Sirius. There was already a point in their favour, however."

"What is that?" Rial asked, sitting in between Severus and Draco. He leaned gratefully into Draco's comforting arm that was wrapped around his waist.

"The Order of the Phoenix has been assigning people to watch over the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore was convinced the Dark Lord would try and have someone lead Zachary Potter to the Hall of Prophecies as the last we knew; he hadn't heard the entire thing. Elphias Dodge was supposed to be on watch tonight, but Albus notified me earlier that your father had taken the shift. Apparently Elphias was given a very nasty hex and had to be taken to St. Mungo's."

"That was probably whoever has my Father," Rial muttered. Anxious, he said, "We're going after him, right? After all, we don't know how long he's been there already."

"Yes, we're going after him," Severus said grimly. "Let me Floo Lucius and Remus, they should probably come with us."

Severus stood and walked out of the room. Rial sat quietly, plucking at the fringe of a blanket with his fingers. One of Draco's warm hands covered his and stopped his restless motion, prompting him to look up into worried silvery-grey eyes. "We'll get him back, Rial. He'll be all right, just wait and see."

"I hope so, Drake. I can't lose him, I just can't," he whispered, feeling vulnerable to admitting this. Draco merely squeezed him tighter in response.

"Come on, you two," Severus said briskly. "We're going to Floo through to Malfoy Manor and leave for the Ministry from there."

Rial was in a daze and barely noticed the Floo trip nor the Apparition to the Ministry. When he came back to himself, he was standing in the gilded Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Shaking himself out of his stupor he scolded himself. He didn't have the time to be ignoring his surroundings! Looking at his companions, he noticed that Remus was trembling visibly, wand fisted in a white-knuckled hand. Lucius and Severus both were grimly determined and his beloved Draco was pale yet equally determined.

They boarded the golden elevator and stepped out only when a female voice said, "Department of Mysteries."

At the very end of the pathway was a black door with a gold handle. Severus opened it and they all walked inside. When he shut it the doors began to revolve, spinning faster and faster until finally they came to a halt, with no clear way out. They were all silent for a long moment as the three adults tried to think of a way to figure out their path. Finally Rial said clearly, "Show us the path forward!"

A doorway to his left clicked open. Lucius and Remus both blinked before Severus chuckled and murmured, "Logic."

Without elaborating he moved to the door and cautiously flung it open. After a long moment he moved out into the hallway and motioned for Lucius to follow. The two teens followed behind Remus, not surprised or protesting in the least at the precautions. They were smart enough to know that they were lacking in the experience the three adults had in these situations.

They moved forward, past all sorts of strange objects, including a veil that fluttered in still air and a tank of what looked suspiciously like brains. All at once, they entered an area that glowed beautifully around them. In meticulous rows, with numbers that went past their current row of 9247 were tiny, fragile spun glass spheres. They were filled of gray, blue or red smoke.

"Prophecies," Remus explained in a strained tone of voice. "The blue ones are fulfilled, the red are considered nullified or expired."

"Move toward the center," Lucius hissed. "I would guess there is an empty space in the middle of all of these rows."

Rial picked up his pace until he was walking next to and slightly in front of Severus. _Will you brave another maze?_ bounced around in his head, mockingly. With a set, determined expression on his young face he led them toward the center.

When they reached the middle, it was pitch black. "Stop," Severus hissed in his ear. "Someone has smashed the prophecies illuminating the middle. They won't reform for another three months."

" _DUCK!"_ a hoarse voice shouted. They all obeyed without question and a red curse shot overhead. It hit the prophecies behind Rial and shattered the spheres. Ghostly figures rose and began to speak, but he ignored them as well as the pieces of glass in his hair. He _knew_ that voice.

A woman's high-pitched voice said, " _CRUCIO!"_

Even as he flinched Severus murmured in Rial's ear, "Bellatrix Lestrange. Watch out, the Cruciatus is her favourite curse."

The same hoarse voice that had warned them broke out into a few low cries of pain. Rial flinched, longing to creep closer to his father in the dark. He knew that was him and he hated to hear him in pain.

A very familiar, arrogant voice said, "Let's shed some light onto the scene, shall we? _Lumos Maxima!"_

A ball of light shot up into the middle of the dark circle and slowly crept toward their corner. Shown prominently in the light was a wild-haired woman with a cruel, elegant face. From pictures in the _Prophet_ and his father's descriptions this was Torian's mum, Bellatrix Lestrange. Standing a few paces from her, a nasty smirk on his lips was _James Potter._ Behind him, Rial heard Remus snarl in rage.

Between them, tied to a supporting post and sitting on his knees, was Sirius. Rial's hand trembled. His father was barely conscious and looking directly at him with dull, pain-filled grey eyes. He was bleeding freely from several gashes, one shoulder was dropped at an awkward angle and his face was badly bruised. Part of his hair on the left side of his face was matted and stuck to his face with slowly drying blood and from the way his breath was rasping on each exhale there was significant internal damage as well.

"Well, squibling, are you going to do something or simple stare?"

Severus, Lucius and Remus flew into action at his words, flinging curses at Bellatrix and James. Bellatrix was a competent witch; she was more than holding her own against the three wizards. With James flinging the occasional spell to distract the trio, she was transformed from merely competent to deadly.

Angry, Rial started flinging spells at James. He didn't care if they hit, he just wanted to distract the Auror. It was working too, until James flung one spell that barely missed Draco. Lucius spun around and attacked James with blind fury and Bellatrix was able to fire a spell in under Severus' arm that blew him backward into a shelf of prophecies. It didn't do anything besides daze him for a moment, but a moment was long enough and James flung a swift, " _Incarcerous!"_

For half a moment Remus was distracted when James bound Lucius. It was enough for Bellatrix to fling another spell that blew him back into a support pillar. Werewolves were difficult to stun however, and Remus ducked and rolled forward in time to avoid a pale blue curse from James. His own face was ashen when he came to his feet and he whispered, "You would use a Silver Blood Curse on me, Prongs? Did our school friendship mean nothing to you?"

"No," he answered contemptuously. " _Confringo! Expelliarmus!"_

He blasted a whole wall of Prophecies behind Remus. When the werewolf lifted a hand to shield his eyes he was disarmed, his wand flying across the room and landing with a clatter near the bound but conscious Lucius.

" _Stupefy!"_ Severus snarled and Bellatrix fell to the floor, unconscious. The Potions Master whirled on James, who snarled out a quick, _"Levicorpus!"_

Severus dodged black eyes alive with malice. "Seeking to use an old torment, Potter? I'm surprised that your son hasn't tried to use that spell on one of my snakes yet."

" _Reducto!_ My son is turning into a disappointment, Snivellus," James sneered in reply. "He spent too much time around the squibling in his youth, no doubt."

Rial felt only a moment's indignation before Severus snapped back, "The one you call squibling is one of the most talented young wizards I have had the pleasure of knowing!"

James snorted and in a split second, turned his wand on Draco and shouted, " _Incarcerous!"_

Rial snapped his wand up and yelled, " _Protego!"_ The shield charm came up in time to spare Draco the full result of the spell, but he still was thrown over to land near Remus. To Rial's relief, he only looked a bit dazed.

The reflected spell sped away from Draco and hit Severus' legs. It knocked him off his feet, the hickory wand flying away from his fingers. Severus was fine, but without his wand he couldn't unbind his legs.

It was down to Rial and James. The Auror snarled, " _Reducto_!"

Rial dodged, but the edge of the spell still nicked his shoulder. He could feel the blood trickling from a small cut but ignored it, retaliating swiftly. Noise seemed to dull until Rial was oblivious to all but the flares of light from James' curses and his own, a silence punctuated only by the steady, thunderously loud beat of his own heart. In slow motion he watched as his perfect opportunity appeared and snarled audibly, " _Sectumsempra!"_

The Cutting Curse slashed through the skin of James' arm. Bloody fingers slipped on his wand as he retaliated with a swift " _Expelliarmus!"_

Rial was unable to dodge in time and his wand flew out of his fingers. Looking over, he spotted Bellatrix's wand and threw himself sideways, landing in a roll that just barely escaped another curse. It came so close Rial could feel it heating his skin. Snatching up her wand he flung a returning " _Expelliarmus!"_

Maybe it actually hit, or possibly James' bloody hand slipped on his wand at the same time the spell hit. Either way, the wand went flying, clattering away somewhere near the edge of their circle. Rial pointed his wand triumphantly at James, pushing himself to his feet and glaring at the Auror.

"Did you let the Death Eaters out?" he demanded.

James snorted. "Just like your father. I only let Bellatrix out; I knew I'd get killed if I tried to release one of the others, especially Fenrir. The man's more than half insane now; he was bad enough when your father put him in there."

"Did you _suggest_ Cornelius Fudge authorise the use of an Unforgivable in detentions?"

"Yes," James replied idly. "I've also been funding his policies. Not that you'll ever be able to prove it, squibling."

"Well," Rial breathed, "you won't be around to see if I do prove it, James. I recently found out about a prophecy that concerns me. The last line is, _treat me as you wish to be treated._ For almost my whole life, you've treated me like I don't exist, like you'd prefer my death."

Leveling the wand at the Auror he said, "I want _you_ dead in return, James Potter. You'd better be praying to Merlin hoping I'm as much a squibling as you say I am."

"You're being an idiot, or did you not remember the Ministry can track spells?" James said sarcastically. However, his face was beginning to pale slightly.

"I remember. However, you seem to have forgotten that this is Bellatrix Lestrange's wand."

Staring at the man who had made his life a living hell, Rial said, "Good riddance, James Potter."

Bringing to mind every incident of mistreatment by the man in front of him, Rial snarled, " _Avada Kedavra."_

James Potter's body fell backward gracefully, hitting the polished Ministry floor. Rial glared at the corpse, eyes blazing and chest heaving. He walked over and dropped Bellatrix's wand next to her unconscious body after muttering a sharp, " _Obliviate!"_

Striding coolly over to the dead body of his tormentor, Rial brought a heel down sharply on his wand, breaking it in two. He tossed the pieces onto the Auror's chest and retrieved his own wand. He released Severus and Lucius before limply walking over to his father and throwing his arms around his shoulders.

He ignored the tears streaking down his face and only dimly heard Severus' voice saying, " _Portus."_

He concentrated on clinging in relief to the warm, living form of his father. He paid no attention to the body of the man whose manipulations had almost brought him the ultimate office in the magical world. In the future, they would only be able to guess how much damage Rial had prevented with one use of the Killing Curse.

For the present, Rial wanted to just ignore the rest of the world and hold his dad. So he did.


	23. Three Sides, Second War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Sirius Orion Black lay in a private room in St. Mungo's. He was alive, though his skin was far too pale for the Healer's tastes. He was in a healing sleep and had been since being brought into the Emergency Ward at 11:30 in the evening two days ago. Currently sitting at his side was his son Rial, watching his dad's peaceful sleep with a mixture of emotions in his dark green eyes.

Next to him lay a small pile of newspapers. Their headlines screamed the mood of the past couple of days. ' **Auror James Potter Murdered, Family Grieves'** said one, while another showed a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange and said, **'Bellatrix Lestrange Given Dementor's Kiss for Use of Unforgivable!'**. Yet another read, ' **Minister of Magic under Wizengamot Review!'** while next to it read, **'Cornelius Fudge Sacked! Rufus Scrimgeour Elected Minister of Magic'**.

Rial had been collecting the papers for his father, whom he knew would want to read them after waking. He had finished his last OWL test just this morning, Severus and Lucius had wrangled permission from the Board of Governors for him to stay with his father today. Despite the victory he'd won two days ago, Rial felt strangely empty.

His tormentor was gone, Zachary wandered around the school looking like one of the ghosts and Lily Potter refused to meet his eyes. He wondered if the woman suspected who had really killed her husband. Rial didn't care; he'd long stopped trying to make his ideals fit the opinions of others. Rial shivered, looking at his dad's still body. The damage had been worse than he'd initially thought.

When the Healers had removed Sirius' shirt, they'd found deep gashes in his back and one dangerously close to his heart. A few ribs had been cracked as well, one almost piercing a lung. His left kneecap had been shattered and the right wrist would be arthritic the rest of his life. He'd been under intense sessions of the Cruciatus Curse as well as other 'milder' curses, like the Cutting Curse Rial himself had used against James Potter. The Healers had come to the conclusion that he would need intense care for a couple of months and was lucky to be alive.

Rial refused to think about how close he'd come to losing his father. It was something not to be examined too closely, for fear of being sucked into a whirlwind of other emotions. He looked at it like the ultimate representative of his house, from a calculated emotional distance. Harder to look at objectively was the death of James Ignotus Potter and his own role in it.

At the moment all Rial knew was that he would never cast another Unforgivable. He shuddered in remembrance of the curse, of the way it _felt_ to one as magically sensitive as him. He wanted nothing more than to forget that he'd used it, but he had a feeling it would remain there, a taint on his skin, for as long as he lived. Dark Magic left a tangible presence and the use of a curse that caused death could wreak irrevocable damage.

What scared Rial was how _easily_ the curse had come to him. He could feel it even now, in the back of his thoughts. It swirled tantalizingly in his magic, beckoning him to use it again. Rial had thought himself a firmly grey wizard, now he was forced to reevaluate his magical orientation. He had come to the startling conclusion that the great mass of his magic was starkly _dark._ Rial tried to act like an adult, but at the moment all he wanted was for his father to wake so he could throw himself into his arms and babble about his fears.

A few tears tracked down his face as he watched his father, not noticing the presence of Severus Snape, who came flowing into the room with his usual silent elegance. The man's dark eyes were filled with compassion as he watched Rial's rare show of emotion. When Rial turned his head, however, Severus' expression was back to its familiar blank mask. Strange as it was, the expression comforted Rial. He fully trusted Severus and felt willing to lower his considerable shields in his presence.

"The Floo Network is open downstairs for you. You may Floo directly into my study tonight, as long as you go from there straight to your dorms. It is almost curfew, after all."

"Yes sir," Rial whispered. He stood, walked up to his father and drifted a kiss across his cheekbone. "Get better soon, please."

Suddenly feeling vulnerable he wrapped his arms around Severus as well, startling the man slightly. Some of his grief and mixed emotions lightened as he felt the man hug him back, wrapping powerful arms around his shoulders. He walked out the door and began the familiar trek downstairs to the Floo. A pinch of sparkling green powder later and he was exiting Severus' study and heading for the Slytherin dorms.

When he entered the Slytherin common room, none of the few students present remarked on the sheer _emotion_ visible on his face. They had all been told by their Head of House about how his father had been captured and tortured by Bellatrix. Light-blonde hair caught his eyes and Draco stood. As Rial walked up to him he said simply, "I was waiting for you."

Gratefully Rial leaned into his embrace and the pair departed the common room. When they reached their dorm Rial simply shed his shoes and outer robe before collapsing on the bed. Draco crawled in as well, sprawling close enough to wrap his arms around Rial's waist and encourage the teen to rest his head on his collarbone. At the moment, Draco was the only student who knew the true extent of what had happened in the Department of Mysteries.

When a tear ran down Rial's face Draco whispered, "What's wrong, Rial?"

"I'm scared of myself, Drake," he sobbed softly. "I will _never_ use a spell like that again, it's so awful. Voldemort is truly sick. When I cast it, I could _feel_ things, Draco. I could feel part of James' magic being pulled into my core, that's how the spell kills so quickly. It takes the magic from your body and a wizard's body can't survive without a magical core."

Draco's arms tightened down gently around Rial's waist as he murmured, "Why are you scared of yourself, though?"

"Because, Drake, I can _feel_ the Dark Magic in the back of my core. It always there, wants to be released. I'm scared I won't be able to control it if it does get loose. It's too _much,_ Drake. I _hate_ it, I hate this."

"You _will_ control it, Rial," Draco whispered with conviction. "You may need lessons from my father and Severus, but if anyone can control magic like that it's you. You'll have to work on your temper, you get angered easily and that provides an outlet for it. Besides, if Voldemort and his ridiculous Death Eaters can do it, you can!"

Rial laughed weakly, "I guess you're right. I'm so glad I have you, Draco. Who knows what my life would be like without you in it?"

"You'd be a real mess," Draco replied lightly.

Rial chuckled and slipped into a relaxed slumber. He didn't feel Draco change his clothes to a pair of sleep pants with a wave of his wand, nor did he feel the blonde tuck him lightly into his covers. He slept peacefully for the first time in two days, comforted and relatively untroubled.

-D-N-S-D-

For a long moment Severus watched Rial's departure with a bemused smile on his lips. Then he turned to the room and its single occupant. Gliding across the floor he took a seat in the chair Rial had occupied after changing it into a comfortable leather armchair. He pulled out a Potions magazine and flicked the glossy pages until he came to the article he'd wanted to read.

It was three hours later that a faint noise caught his ears. Looking discreetly in Sirius' direction he watched the long-fingered hand twitch slightly. He watched with bated breath as the Auror stirred restlessly and grey-blue eyes flickered open. For a long moment Sirius lay very still and it was only when he attempted to move that Severus finally spoke.

"That might not be a good idea, Black."

When Sirius merely looked in his direction and arched an eyebrow, he resisted letting a flush stain his face. Early on in their relationship Sirius had forbidden Severus use of his last name unless they were in public or around Albus Dumbledore. It was a hard habit to forget and he needed reminding more than once. To cover his reaction, he filled a small plastic glass with water and held it to Sirius' lips.

Sirius smiled at him gratefully and murmured, "Thank you, Severus. My throat was too dry to even ask for water. How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Severus replied. "Rial has been saving you the issues of the _Daily Prophet._ They are interesting, to say the least. You will be happy to hear that your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange was given the Dementor's Kiss."

"That is good news," he replied with a sigh. "Once less crazy Death Eater to deal with. I won't have to worry about her being after Rial either. Speaking of my son how is he?"

"He is handling things the best he can, I think. I doubt he will ever use a spell like that again, it is damaging to a person's magical core."

When Sirius looked slightly alarmed he continued, "I mean it in an emotional sense, Sirius. Rial was a mostly grey wizard before that night; he used mostly light spells with a few of the darker hexes. An Unforgivable lands in the darkest of Dark Magic, it warps and changes a wizard's magic. He is still grey, but now it's borderline dark."

When Sirius frowned in worry he decided it best to change the subject. "The Healers are fixing your injuries as best as they can, however a few of them will require time to heal, such as your kneecap. They think it best that you have someone available to stay with you 24 hours for the next two or three months at least."

When Sirius groaned at the idea he continued hesitantly. "If the idea does not displease you, I would be glad to relocate to Black Manor and take care of you. You would not be an inconvenience, though I will have to come up with some way to keep you out of my Potions."

Sirius chuckled at the last part, like Severus had hoped he would. Grey-blue eyes caught onyx and he said softly, "Are you sure, Severus? Your lifestyle is somewhat of a busy one and I know you would probably rather not spend your free months looking after someone."

Severus hesitated and reached out to take Sirius' hand in his. "Why would I? Sirius, I know this is abrupt, but I care deeply about you and your son. Taking care of you would most certainly not be a burden and I would be glad to have this opportunity to know you better. This relationship of ours is a sudden one but it feels _right._ That's why I haven't protested it more, though I have to admit it snuck up on me at first."

Sirius looked deeply into his eyes and seemed to find something that pleased him. "All right, Severus. If it's not a problem for you it certainly isn't one to me."

As he watched Sirius slip into slumber again Severus couldn't resist the smile that curled the edges of his mouth. As a result, he felt that he rather startled the Healer that came in to check on Sirius. He didn't mind.


	24. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin stood on the second-floor balcony attached to the main bedroom suite in Malfoy Manor. He gazed out over the gardens which were beginning to become a riot of summer colour. Draco and Rial would be leaving Hogwarts with their friends tomorrow and the parents had a difficult choice to make. He rested his forearms on the marble railing, frowning. He didn't know what he would do if he were in Sirius or Lucius' positions. _He_ had never had a family of his own, so his thoughts should have been trouble-free.

That was not the case, however. Remus was humourously inclined to blame Lucius on it, but the pureblood was merely the instigator. The truth was Remus cared deeply about young Draco, as if the teen were his own. He'd met him over the winter holidays and had been surprised by the young man's witty intelligence and character. He had long forgiven Draco for the various comments and slights in his 3rd year and had told him as much when Draco tried to apologise. He had been initially surprised at how easily Draco accepted his relationship with Lucius, but after he thought about it he realised it made perfect sense. Draco was only going to be inclined to be annoyed with him if he ever caused emotional or physical distress to his father.

Not that Remus would ever want to do so. He was being spoiled beyond comprehension and whenever he protested it Lucius would simply smile and say that he was giving Remus, 'what he'd deserved all along'. Thus, an entire wardrobe, various elegant dinners and nights in different exotic locations had almost become his norm. Lucius never pushed Remus into doing anything that made him uncomfortable and the change in sleeping quarters had only occurred after Sirius had been tortured in the Department of Mysteries.

Remembering the end result of that night could still make Remus shiver. He had never seen anyone as young as Rial cast the Killing Curse and he hoped he never would again. The expression on James' face when he'd correctly cast the spell was one that would remain in Remus' memory until the end of his days. He didn't find his lack of sadness or compassion for his dead friend surprising. The mischievous boy that had played pranks with Sirius and run under a full moon with him had died long before.

Surprisingly, his pity now was directed to Zachary Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was a total coward, sheltered by his controlling father and adoring mother until he was incapable of making a single decision on his own. Now his father was dead and his mother was a single Lady and currently dating Regulus Black according to the _Prophet._ He was left with the guidance of a severely misguided (if not manipulative) Headmaster who was far too old to be making these kinds of decisions. On top of _that_ he would be 17 this summer and instated as Lord Potter over the holidays.

Remus started slightly in surprise as a pair of warm arms encircled his waist from behind. When he felt Lucius' head resting on top of _his_ he resisted a grumble. Little actions like this were Lucius' normal way of gloating that he was the taller of the pair. Even though it was a fairly common occurrence by now, it still bugged him that he was a full 5 inches shorter than the pureblood Lord. Lucius didn't say anything at first, so Remus ignored him, figuratively of course.

After a long couple of minutes Lucius sighed and muttered quietly, "Sometimes I hate making decisions. This is one of those times."

Remus traced Lucius' pale fingers and the elegant signet ring before he replied, "Decisions about Draco's education, I'm guessing?"

"Mostly," Lucius agreed. "Regarding the war, also. I don't want Draco to be forced into serving the Dark Lord. I don't want him near that hypocrite half-blood in the first place."

"That would affect your status as well," Remus realised. "If you went to Albus he'd force you into assisting him, so your only true option would be to revert to a grey standard."

"Exactly so," Lucius agreed. "It may work well for the Zabini family, but mine unfortunately has been in the Dark for a very long time. The neutral position would be a difficult one to maintain. Unless, of course, Sirius Black decides to make a move on this third side his son mentioned last fall."

"Either way," Remus said softly, spinning in Lucius' arms to face the blonde, "my choice is made. I owled Albus my resignation from the Order of the Phoenix this morning."

He felt Lucius' kiss his temple softly and murmur, "Unfortunately Severus can't do the same. His position is precarious at best right now. I worry about him, Remus. He's like my brother in all but blood and I can't help but feel that he's going to get hurt somehow."

Remus leaned into his embrace and listened to the steady heartbeat beneath his firm chest. "Let's Floo over to Black Manor. I have a feeling Sirius has been having the same debate as you. Perhaps we can think of the best solution together."

Lucius nodded and said, "Your idea is sound, Remi. Let's go."

Remus let go of the warm balcony railing and stared into the peaceful summer gardens. Tilting his head slightly he murmured, "If only life could be as peaceful as your gardens, Luc. We'd all be better off for it."

"The gardens, and their peace, will be waiting for us, Remi. They always are."

-D-N-S-D-

At the moment that Lucius joined Remus on their balcony, Severus was watching Sirius, who was sound asleep on a soft chaise lounge chair in the Manor's sun room. Black Manor boasted one of the most beautiful sunrooms in the pureblood families. It was half the size of a ballroom and sectioned into two different areas. Both had the same structure, a ceiling and three walls made entirely of clear crystals faceted like diamonds on the outside. When light hit them the right way it shattered colours of every shade and hue imaginable through the room.

The half where Sirius was sleeping had a gorgeous hardwood floor of ash. His chaise chair was made of mahogany with pale pastel green cotton cushions. Through the beautiful lattice door opposite Severus was a small private dining area with a black carpet and white table and chairs with cream covers and a black and white runner. It was a small, rectangular table meant for two and the only lighting aside from natural sunlight or moonlight was white taper candles in delicate, elegant sconces on the walls.

Sirius was wearing comfortable black slacks and loose cotton button-down with ¾ sleeves. He was relaxed in sleep and currently the light was gentle on the harsh gashes on his face and neck. Severus was sitting toward the back of the room with a book open in his lap, though at the moment the book was closed and he was watching Sirius with a gentle smile on his lips. Sirius was prone to nodding off right now; it helped that the pain potions Severus gave him were laced with a mild Sleeping Draught.

Kreacher appeared with a soft _'pop'_ and said to him, "Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin have just Flooed in, Master Severus."

Severus resisted flushing slightly at the title and nodded curtly. "Show them to here and retrieve a tray with some snacks and tea, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and disappeared. Momentarily he scowled at the sleeping Auror and thought, _Damn you, Sirius Orion Black._ When he'd moved into Black Manor Sirius had made it perfectly clear to the house elves that he was to be treated with the same deference as Sirius and Rial. The house elves were delighted to do so and would occasionally pop in when Sirius was sleeping with small decisions they needed guidance on. As a result, he was becoming a rather permanent fixture here at the Manor.

He looked up again when he heard footsteps and gave a small smile and nod of greeting to the pair. Placing a bookmark in the reasonably-sized tome he set it on the small side table and poured three cups of tea. Remus looked over and saw Sirius sleeping. "We aren't waking him, are we?" he said softly.

Lucius tilted his head to see Sirius as Severus replied curtly, "No. He should be waking momentarily. I lace his weaker pain potion with a mild Sleeping draught. He doesn't rest as much as he should in any case, so the sleeping draught repairs some of the lack."

From the small smile on Lucius' lips his curt tone was ruined by the obvious concern in his words. Severus didn't care. He hadn't for a while now, he felt able to relax and show his emotions a bit more when he was here.

There was a soft cough and Sirius croaked weakly, "I should have guessed you put something in that. Hello Remus, Lucius."

Another chair appeared as Sirius gingerly swung his legs off the chaise and stood. His face was still paler than they liked to see and the limp in his left leg was heavily pronounced. Sirius eased himself into the chair and smiled tiredly at Remus. "I'm not going to break if you give me a hug, Moony."

The werewolf did so, squeezing gently but firmly. Severus poured Sirius a cup of tea and a glass of the clear, fresh water from a pitcher that had just appeared. Sirius dropped his customary two cubes of sugar in the tea and stirred gingerly with his still-stiff right wrist. He lifted the cup to his lips and sipped the hot tea with a sigh of pleasure.

"So what's the occasion today?" he said brightly.

Lucius chuckled and said, "Remus suggested we come over here to speak with you. He said you were probably going through the same debate that I am right now."

Sirius' steel-coloured eyes darkened slightly and he said, "Whether or not to pull my son from Hogwarts? That has been the primary topic between naps. That and what to do about the situation with the Dark Lord and the Order of the Phoenix."

Lucius nodded. "To summarise it, yes. It is rather headache-inducing whenever I try to think about it for too long."

Remus sighed and said quietly, "Albus will most likely rant when he receives my owl. I have turned in my resignation to the Order."

Sirius and Severus both looked at him in surprise. "He won't be pleased at all," Severus said in a smug tone. "Not after what I last heard from him. He's looking for tutors for Zachary, to teach the boy more about Defense. I wouldn't be looking forward to the task; most tutors will be hard-pressed to put up with his arrogant incompetence. Unfortunately," Severus scowled, "I have already been _persuaded_ into the task."

"In other words," Sirius looked extremely annoyed, "Dumbledore chose to conveniently remind you that he's the only one that knows you were a spy during the last War."

Severus nodded curtly at his lover's astute observation. Remus frowned and said, "That's quite manipulative of him. You should be able to make your own choices without a threat of Azkaban prison hanging over your head."

"Why do you think I've been so bitter since the last war?" Severus demanded. The tone wasn't directed at Remus, but the situation in general. "It's why I've stayed at Hogwarts when I _hate_ teaching students of that age. It's underpaid and the stress levels are probably thrice what I would be putting up with had I been able to take the position at Riley's!"

"Riley's Institute of Magic wanted to hire you?" Lucius breathed in surprise. It was one of the major magical universities available, catering only to those students with true talent in their chosen major. It was where Severus had attained his Mastery, under the tutelage of the man who wanted him as a replacement."

"Yes," Severus replied bitterly. "Master D'iornio said I was the only one whom he wanted to replace him but Albus dropped his comment about the first war and I was forced to reply in the negative. I've recently had correspondence from him; he's prolonged his retirement until I'm able to take the position."

"They really want you to teach there," Sirius murmured, a slight frown on his face. "Isn't Riley's Institute in Italy?"

"Somewhere on the south Italian coast," Severus replied.

Sirius looked thoughtful, but he didn't elaborate. Instead he looked at Lucius and said, "I am withholding Rial from Hogwarts this next year. "I know you have contacts amongst the tutors and know which ones would be best for their subjects."

" _Their?_ " Remus interrupted.

Sirius continued as if Remus hadn't spoken. "If you would extend an invitation to the Parkinson and Zabini patriarchs as well as young Torian's grandfather I would be appreciative. Draco would be welcome as well, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"I'm going to lock Black Manor under Fidelius and tutor Rial and any of his young friends here at Black Manor. They will be protected from the Dark Lord _and_ Albus. Not to mention the fact that I think it's time to activate Rial's third side."

"Who would be Secret-Keeper?" Severus asked. "It would have to be someone we all trust."

"What about Regulus?" Lucius suggested. "He's an Unspeakable and still in the Order of the Phoenix, which means he could keep some of the fire off of Severus. That is assuming that you intend to leave the Order of the Phoenix as well, Sirius."

Sirius smiled thinly. "Already done. I sent the owl yesterday evening. We will have to ask him but I doubt Regulus would mind. I think I'm going to kick them out of Grimmauld, however. I intend to remodel that place and give it to Regulus as a gift for his next birthday."

After that Lucius sent an owl off to Parkinson and Zabini and the pair left, bidding Severus and Sirius a good evening. Severus had known Lucius for a long time; he could see the relief in the man's eyes now that he knew how to protect his son from Voldemort.

Severus tilted Sirius' head up to look into his eyes and pressed a kiss to the firm lips. "You are beginning to scare me, Sirius Black."

"How so?" Sirius murmured a bit coyly, laughter in his eyes.

"You are acting and thinking like a Slytherin. It makes me wonder what might have happened had you joined Lucius and I there all those years ago."

"We may never know. What I _do_ know is that I intend to scare the hell out of Albus and Voldemort. After all, what's scarier, a Slytherin or a Gryffindor that can _plan_ like a Slytherin?"

"The former," Severus deadpanned with a slight curl of his lips.

"Of course you would say that, since that's what you are! However," Sirius whispered with a nasty grin, "I think I can be scarier than you, in my own way."

Severus shuddered. Looking into the maniacal grin and remembering how many times he'd seen that expression on Sirius' face he murmured, "I don't doubt it."

If Sirius had it his way, the Dark Lord _and_ Albus would never know what hit them.


	25. Reflections & Trusting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco sat in his favourite spot by the window, staring out at the passing countryside. They were leaving Hogwarts, their fifth year finished at long last. There was comfortable warmth against his right shoulder, where Rial was sleeping next to him, curled up on the seat. Blaise, Pansy and Torian sat across from him. It had been a quiet couple of weeks; Zachary Potter had wandered around the school in a daze after the death of his father.

So far he was the only student who knew of the truth behind the death of James Potter. He looked sideways at Rial and shivered slightly, hoping to never see an expression like what had been on his face that night. His outright fury had mixed with blinding power to the point that he, Draco, had nearly been able to _feel_ the magic crackling around Rial. Still, he would never once change the circumstances that had brought them together. He felt honoured that Rial trusted him as much as he did.

As he stared out at a field of cattle Draco wondered if he would ever see Hogwarts again. It was not likely that he would as a student. The Dark Lord was going to be furious with the arrest of Bellatrix Lestrange and the death of James Potter; no doubt he would have wanted to kill the Auror himself. Lucius would be highly unwilling to risk his heir and only child in the upcoming war. Draco was in full agreement but for one exception. If Rial was going to be involved, so was he. He would not leave the other teen to fight on his own.

At the moment his greatest worry was for his friends, especially shy Torian. The quiet, bookish Slytherin was openly relieved to have his crazy mother out of his life, but that still left his father and uncle. They were powerful wizards and Draco was unsure if Torian's grandfather Taryen Lestrange would be able to hold up against both of them. He had greatly enjoyed meeting the fiery, hyper pureblood at the Yule Ball, well remembering the shock his vivid electric blue hair had caused.

Blaise's parents were neutral during the last war, his Italian friend would most likely be educated in Italy or Greece his last two years. Draco would miss his company, as would Pansy no doubt. They'd been getting closer all year, closing the gaps caused by their very different families and their strikingly different personalities. For their sakes Draco hoped they would be able to keep up their relationship despite the distance between.

Albus Dumbledore had been in a violently bad mood the past few days, Draco had caught him glaring at both himself and Rial and less often he'd been directing a vivid stare at Severus. Severus had responded with a bold sneer, Draco highly admired his godfather's nerve. Still, Draco wished he knew what was bothering the old coot so much.

It was about half an hour later that Rial began to stir. He still didn't move from his position against Draco's shoulder, directing a quiet gaze at his friends. "I have something to tell you three. However, I need your binding word that it will not go beyond this compartment."

Blaise, Pansy and Torian readily gave it. They knew Rial well enough to realise he wouldn't ask such a thing of them lightly. Guessing the topic of conversation Draco withdrew his wand and flicked it with a muttered, " _Muffiliato."_

"I am going to tell you the truth of what happened the night my father was captured and tortured," Rial began. He hesitated and then launched into the story.

By the time he finished the trio were staring at him wonderingly. "You actually cast the Killing Curse?" Blaise breathed.

Rial inclined his head. "I hope I will never have to use that spell again, Blaise. There are no words to describe the horror that spell causes."

Torian looked at him with an evaluating gaze. "I should be angry that you used my mother's wand to kill him. However, I feel that it was the right thing to do. I owe you a life debt, Rial Salazar Black. Had she lived, my life would have become a living hell. In whatever capacity I can help you, I shall do so."

"What are you going to do now?" Pansy asked.

Rial frowned. "I highly doubt my father will let me return to Hogwarts. It is not safe for any of us, in fact. My father doesn't trust Albus anymore and even with my knowledge of Occlumency there is an off chance he would find out that I killed James Potter. I think we're going to go with my plan from earlier this year and form a third side to the war."

"Did you say a _third_ side? You're going to go up against Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?" Pansy said, incredulous.

"His name is Voldemort, Pansy. We need to remove Dumbledore from power on the light side. That would be easily accomplished if someone other than Zachary Potter killed Voldemort. Zachary Potter himself is a hazard as well, along with Voldemort's inner circle. They don't necessarily have to be killed, just swayed away from their side."

"Balance," Torian said suddenly, speaking for the first time since Rial had discussed his plans. "You want to restore the balance of power in the magical world. Take out the opposing Lords and their followers, restoring a grey section between Light and Dark."

Rial elegantly inclined his head. "That is exactly what I mean, Torian. We will need to educate the purebloods as well. Muggleborns and half-bloods have their uses. If pureblood families kept inter-marrying the magic would be bred out in a hundred years or less. Take a look at Severus for example, he's one of the most powerful wizards we know and he's a half-blood. Granger's a Muggleborn and her magical strength is more than both Vincent and Gregory combined."

"You're a half-blood as well," Blaise pointed out shrewdly. "And if rumors can be believed, so is the Dark Lord himself. Then you get pureblood lines like the Longbottoms and their nearly Squib heir Neville."

"According to my father you're the most powerful member of the Black family in several generations," Pansy added. "Your father is a close second. He said the last one with your power levels was your great-grandfather Pollux."

"My father himself says he's lucky to have the power levels he does, considering his parents were cousins," Rial said softly. There was a slight edge to his voice as he continued, "And though I may be a half-blood, I am a Black. I prefer to not remember where the other blood came from, if you please."

They nodded in understanding. They all remembered Rial's annoyance when a picture of his uncle Regulus and Lady Lily Evans-Potter had appeared in the society pages of the _Prophet._ Thinking back a little further they also remembered his outright rage at her presence on Christmas Eve. Lily Evans would never find friendship with her younger son, Rial's formidable Black temper would see to that.

The group of Slytherins fell back into their private thoughts or conversations, debating on what Rial had presented to them and trusted them with. Draco removed the Silencing Charm and went back to staring out the window. It was Rial's inherent charisma and intelligence that had lured him almost two years ago. If Rial was to succeed in his plans, he would need every morsel of that intelligence, elegance and power.

Draco refused to think about what would happen if Rial failed. If he knew one thing about Rial Salazar Black, it was that failure was not an option, ever.


	26. A Busy Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

By the first weekend of the summer, Sirius had received positive replies from the parent's of Rial's friends. Come September 1st, the group of five former Slytherins would be educated by tutors bound under complex secrecy spells. They would be under the Fidelius Charm in an Italian residence that belonged to the Black family. Sirius would Apparate to and from there to his job at the Ministry, though he would _not_ be the Secret-Keeper.

After much persuasion on Sirius' part, Severus Snape would hold that position. On August 31st, the Potions Master would simultaneously send his resignation letter to Albus from both the Order _and_ Hogwarts and wouldn't attend the expected Death Eater meeting. He was turning his back on both of his former masters and taking the open position at Riley's Institute of Magic. Severus was already looking forward to leaving behind children who saw Potions as a required class rather than the art form it truly was.

Sirius' original plan had been to lock Black Manor itself with Regulus as Secret-Keeper, but after some thinking he'd chosen the Italian villa instead. Choosing Severus as the keeper was an obvious choice, he would be able to get out from under both Voldemort _and_ Dumbledore. If Sirius had it his way, Severus would never have to spy again. As far as Dumbledore withholding information about Severus' position during the last war, he had a few plans.

Sirius had plenty of time to think, by two weeks after Rial came home from Hogwarts he was able to limp around the Manor for limited amounts of time, leaning heavily on a polished cane to support his weak legs. Normally Healers at St. Mungo's would have been able to heal his injuries in trice, but these had been given with Dark Arts and they had to heal on their own. Injuries like this required close care and he had never appreciated Severus' presence in his life quite as much as he did now.

At the moment he was limping down a long corridor, headed for a small family sitting room. Present currently were Severus, Rial, Draco, Lucius and Remus. Regulus was on his way as well. The purpose of the small meeting was to discuss, in detail, Rial's third side. If they were to survive a war on two fronts, they would need to plan and be always aware and at _least_ a step ahead. For now Lucius intended to keep his position amongst the Death Eaters, though Remus had protested heavily.

Sirius frowned. Remus had been acting odd recently. He was overly nervous and anxious the past few weeks and even Lucius had commented that he'd been preoccupied and easily startled. When he'd been unable to talk Lucius out of spying on the Dark Lord he'd sulked for a good three hours.

Shaking Remus' odd behaviour out of his thoughts, Sirius walked into the sitting room and took his place next to Severus. Looking at the quietly conversing Draco and Rial he suppressed a grin. It had taken an entire year, but what he'd noticed on the train at the end of the previous term had come to pass. The pair were so tightly bound they had begun to anticipate the others' mood and actions. They were light and shadow, two complex individuals with a fine yet contrasting difference between them.

Rial stood and walked over to give him a hug, which he easily returned. Rial had been clingy the first week of vacation, Sirius didn't mind. He was glad and touched at how important he'd become to the teen in one short year. Rial was equally important to him and the thought of him hurt or dead was enough to make Sirius wish he could panic.

"Thank you for dropping by, Lucius. The purpose of this little gathering is to discuss in more detail the plans and goals of Rial's third side. Rial gave us two basic ideas, remove both Fudge and Albus from power and defeat the Dark Lord. Zachary Potter and by extension Albus have already been partially discredited with the death of Zachary's father. Do any of you have an idea of how to remove Cornelius?"

Remus frowned in thought. After a long moment of contemplation he said, "I remember part of Rial's conversation with James from the Department of Mysteries. James mentioned he'd been financing Cornelius for a while. Is it possible to trace James' accounts and find which one he was using? If it were brought before the Wizengamot that Cornelius was accepting outside funding, he would be brought in for inquiry."

"That may be possible. I have contacts with the goblins and Lily Evans has control of Zachary's financing for another few weeks. Would Regulus be willing to ask her if James had any foreign accounts she knew of?"

Rial had crinkled his nose at Lily's name. When it was brought up in the same sentence as his uncle he frowned. However, he remained quiet as Sirius replied, "He probably wouldn't mind. Regulus and Lily have already volunteered to stay in the Order of the Phoenix and bring what details they can."

Rial said darkly, "We will have to make sure she won't be able to give information about _us_ right back. I would suggest an Unbreakable Vow."

"Rial, you have a good reason to be angry with her. However, we can't let this get between us and the information we possibly need to reach our goals."

Irritably Rial snapped back, "A contract of some sort then, if the Vow is unacceptable. I will not have her listening to our plans and stabbing us in the back."

"Watch your tone, Rial," Sirius growled, suddenly sounding like his animagus form.

Rial stiffened. "Yes sir," he replied flatly.

"Rial," Draco said quietly, "tell them about your idea from the train."

Rial explained his idea about educating the pureblood families with minimal expression, still angry about Lily Evans. He also mentioned the compartment ride and Torian's vow of debt.

Lucius blinked expressive silver eyes and said, "Be careful with how you treat that debt, Rial. Purebloods do not easily swear those vows and the easiest way to insult them is to call it in on something menial."

Rial inclined his head curtly and said, "Did you hear about his grandfather Taryen?"

Severus answered this time. "My father contacted me by Floo. He was quite shaken at the death of his old friend. He said Rodolphus was able to leave with Torian but Rabastan was killed before Taryen finally succumbed to his injuries. Torian must be quite shaken; his father is a malicious character."

"I happen to know that there are several people in the Order of the Phoenix that may be interested in helping us instead. Nymphadora Tonks for one, she's Andromeda's daughter. Her boyfriend is the oldest Weasley son, Bill. He's a curse breaker in Egypt, it would be a useful skill for our ranks. Your friends may also be interested, Rial," Remus put in.

"The other two are a possibility, but I would rather have my friends as allies than open members. Enough of us are risking our lives as it is," Rial said softly. "We need a name for our group. It should suggest our purpose."

A long quiet followed his words. Several suggestions were voiced, but it was Draco who finally came up with it. "Remember on the train, Rial? Torian said we were trying to restore balance. What about Keepers of Balance?"

"It has merit," Severus approved. "Translate it to Latin, however. _Custodis Pondera._ "

Sirius smiled. "That sounds about right. Now, I know it's getting late. How about we meet again at a later date and by then we'll have thought of some way to keep information secret and prevent betrayal?"

They all nodded. Lucius, Remus and Draco departed through the Floo attached to the sitting room. Rial stood, looked momentarily at his father and Severus before turning on his heel and striding out. Sirius sighed and leaned against Severus shoulder as he muttered, "I messed up, didn't I? I know he doesn't like or respect Lily, neither do I for that matter. He still needs to respect different opinions than his own."

Severus dropped a kiss to his soft hair and handed him a cup of tea from the tray that had just appeared. Taking his own and sipping quietly he answered, "Rial is 16 years old, love. You didn't mess up, he just let his temper get away with him. Once he calms down he will realise this. We tend to forget just how young he is."

Sirius sighed, relaxed and said, "You're right of course. Where would I be without you, Sev?"

Severus snorted at the nickname and said dryly, "Much lacking in wit and intelligence, I would think."

Sirius scowled and swatted his shoulder. "I was being serious!"

Severus affected a mock-puzzled look and said, "How can you be anything but yourself?"

Sirius groaned and gave up. Severus smirked.


	27. A Rattled Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Regulus Black leaned back in his chair, watching Albus with concealed amusement. It had been his pleasure to take on the task of 'spying' on the Order of the Phoenix. Lily was assisting him, though she was under a magical contract drawn up on Rial's insistence. Regulus fully understood Rial's reluctance to trust the woman, even though she was his own mother. Not really anymore, since the naming ceremony the previous year had removed her from his parentage. That relieved Regulus somewhat; he didn't want to end up as Rial's step-father if he married Lily sometime in the future.

Curiously he wondered who would take her place as Rial's other parent. At the moment the most likely choice was Severus Snape, which was as Regulus hoped it would stay. Severus was perfect for his brother as their interactions showed. Mature enough to temper Sirius' excitability; Severus was also flexible enough to know he was able to relax around Sirius and his clever, sometimes temperamental son. Rial clearly respected and was fond of the Potions Master as well.

Drawing his thoughts away from his family Regulus looked around the room. He had conveniently forgotten to mention that Grimmauld Place was in _his_ possession now, so after Sirius had kicked the Order out they were forced to meet at Hogwarts itself, in a room the students called the 'Room of Requirement'. School had been in session again for a couple of days. Albus sat at the head of the long table and even from the other end Regulus could tell he was fuming.

"I have bad news to report," he began. "As you know, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Rial Black have been withdrawn from Hogwarts. Also, Remus, Sirius and Severus have all sent me a similar letter. They have withdrawn from the Order. Severus also included his resignation from his post here at the school."

"But Severus was our spy!" Molly Weasley gasped. "Without him, how will we obtain our information?"

"Severus will return to us," Albus said smugly. "I had signed an agreement with him that in return for helping us get rid of Voldemort," he ignored the flinches, "I would tell the Ministry that he was a spy for the light. I did _not_ say when I would inform them. Unless Severus wants to be arrested the moment he sets foot in England, he will have to come back to us."

The oldest Weasley son, Bill, spoke up. "That's a bit underhanded, isn't it? Severus is a formidable Potions Master, he would need to travel in his occupation," he frowned at the end of his comments.

Another Order member put in, "Lupin should be easy to find. Without Albus' help he would be unable to find employment with the vast majority of the wizarding world due to his _condition,_ " the last word was uttered in a derisive tone.

Regulus snorted and entered the conversation, "Considering the fact that the last time I saw him Remus Lupin was in danger of being spoiled to death by Lucius Malfoy I highly doubt he will be looking for employment at all."

Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke in his deep voice, "Sirius Black has not turned in his resignation to the Ministry. I can attempt to speak with him when he reports back to active duty in another week."

"Do so," Albus said to him. "Also try and convince him to bring Rial back to Hogwarts. If the boy is starting to go Dark, we may have to consider measures to keep him under surveillance."

"Considering you are speaking about my _nephew,_ " Regulus said icily, "I would hope that none of your _measures_ are of a questionable nature."

"Of course not," Albus said placidly. "We simply believe it is better to have him _here_ under the guidance and supervision of the Hogwarts professors."

Regulus resisted a derisive snort. He highly doubted the quality of the Hogwarts teachers surpassed that of the private tutors Lucius had hired for the four students. Lucius had the contacts and the money to hire only the best in each subject. According to his brother, the four were also learning weapons and unarmed combat. There would be no sheltering or spoiling involved in their cases.

Unlike the case of Zachary Potter. Regulus looked disdainfully toward the precious Gryffindor, who sat near Albus with a highly bored expression on his face. He would have done well to follow Rial's work ethic a bit more. The Boy-Who-Lived was a spoiled brat, still in shock over the sudden loss of the man who had spoiled and stoked his massive ego the most. Regulus didn't know the exact details of James Potter's death, nor did he wish to. Lily's frightened expression when looking at the boy who was no longer her son was answer enough.

He watched Bill Weasley through half-lidded eyes, observing his facial expression and mannerisms throughout Albus' continuing speech. The man looked slightly troubled, speaking quietly in Nymphadora's ear. Regulus' baby cousin looked annoyed at Albus' words toward Sirius, her hair was beginning to dark from pink to red in irritation. She was an Auror under Siri, one of Alastor Moody's prodigies despite her clumsiness.

Both were nearly ripe for the plucking. Regulus' mind gave him an amusing image to fit of how angry Albus would be when they fell from his far-reaching branches into Siri and Rial's deft baskets. Disillusioned with Albus' ways and with the so-called _saviour_ of their world, all he would have to do is plant the seed of doubt and let it come to fruition with the Headmaster's own actions.

After the meeting closed he approached Bill Weasley and said to the curse breaker, "My brother is not what Albus paints him to be. There are always other options, William Arthur. Not all of them are so… close-minded, shall we say?"

Bill looked both startled and wary, but at the same time he nodded. Nymphadora eyed him with a calculating expression. He did his best to look unassuming, though he had a feeling it didn't work. His baby cousin knew her older male cousins _quite_ well. After a long moment she have a slight smile and said, "Some of those options may be closer than we think, Bill. Isn't that right, Reg?"

"Possibly, 'Dora," he replied, watching her crinkle her nose. She hated any shortened form of her first name as much as the full one.

He deliberately left after that, making his excuses to Albus. He escorted Lily and Zachary home before Apparating under a notice-me-not to Grimmauld, where he wrote a letter to Sirius to inform him of the contents of the meeting along with a warning that Kingsley was going to be approaching soon.

He Apparated to Diagon Alley and took off the charm before walking briskly to the post owl office. Aware of his tail, he made a big deal over a short-distance owl. Waiting until the figure behind him looked away for a moment he sent the letter off with a long-distance falcon. He paid the attendant and made his leisurely way out of the Alley.

His observer looked in his direction long enough for Regulus to note the shiny scars and red hair. With a snort he Apparated. If Albus thought he knew where Sirius was, he would do better to send someone besides a Weasley after a former Slytherin. Gryffindors just didn't _do_ sneaky, not like the snakes.


	28. To Return or Not Return?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Torian Lestrange appeared on the garden path just outside the wards, tucking a small platinum medallion down the front of his black silk shirt. He was almost overheating already, even though he'd only just arrived in the Italian sun. He walked briskly through the wards, feeling the tingle on his skin, similar to the pins and needles sensation when his feet fell asleep. He started making his way along the beautiful garden path, headed for the small yet expansive villa. It was September 3rd and he'd just returned from the funeral of his grandfather Taryen Lestrange. Taryen's younger son Rabastan had been buried in a nameless plot behind the Lestrange Manor. It was the only form of recognition Torian would ever give his uncle, formerly one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters.

He admired his dead grandfather more than ever at that moment. It must have been difficult to turn his wand against his twin sons. Yet he had done what was necessary and killed Rabastan just moments before an irate Rodolphus had slashed his throat open with a Cutting Curse. Torian hadn't seen the damage to his grandfather's body himself; Lucian Snape had already healed the cut by the time Torian had arrived home. It was with a solemn pride and worry that he had taken the title of Lord of the House of Lestrange. His father had been bypassed by Taryen almost 2 decades before when he married Bellatrix Black.

As much as Taryen had hated his daughter-in-law, he loved his grandson. Torian had been raised in a loving, indulgent yet unspoiled manner, taught from a young age about pureblood protocols, politics and etiquette. He had inherited his grandfather's love of languages, having learned French, Spanish and German along with English by the time he was 11. His grandfather taught him a love of the good music and literature and always challenged his mental boundaries with puzzles or a good old-fashioned game of wizard's chess.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped up onto the patio. It would be hard to adjust to life without his grandfather. He was already facing his first hurdle. He grimaced quietly at the thought and turned his appreciative gaze to the sprawling single-layer estate laid out before him.

When his grandfather had approved of the idea of a sort of home-schooling for him along with his friends, Rial's father Lord Black had risen to the occasion magnificently. This villa had been in his family for almost as long as Black Manor itself rarely visited but well-maintained by a small army of house-elves. The current Lord's mother, Walburga Black, had hated the open, sunny estate and refused to visit it or bring her sons there due to threat of 'over-exposure' on their 'sensitive' skin. The fact that Sirius currently sported a medium tan didn't support her theory in the slightest and Rial's skin was positively golden.

Here was headquarters for the _Custodis Pondera_ as well, the third side Rial had formed with his father and the other adults. Torian hadn't learned about it until two weeks ago and it was still a surprise that the ideas mentioned on their train-ride from Hogwarts were being put into action. However, if anyone could make a third side like this work, it would be Rial and the veritable library of knowledge and experience in the lives of the adults. To his surprise, both Rial himself and Draco were full members and their voices held a great deal of weight for two teenagers.

Along with being Secret-Keeper for their current location, Severus Snape was currently in his element, teaching university-level Potions at the prestigious Riley's Academy. The man hadn't been well-suited for Hogwarts-age students who saw Potions as a required class, but for older students who _chose_ to attend Potions and had a solid basis and understanding he was an almost overwhelming force of inspiration. Severus had taken to it without the slightest hitch and held the respect and attention that he deserved amongst his fellow staff and the many peers who called Italy home.

Torian found the two he was looking for in Sirius' private study. Sirius was looking over some paperwork for the Ministry with a grimace of irritation and Rial was studying a book their Defense instructor had recommended on the Dark Arts. His brow was furrowed slightly and he was idly tapping the opposite page with his slender fingers. Torian stepped entirely into the room and shut the door behind him.

Rial looked up first. "Tor," he said warmly. "Come, sit down. I'm sure that attending the funeral was harder on you than it appears. Would you like some tea and scones as a snack? We still have about three hours before dinner."

"Just some tea would be appreciated," Torian replied.

He looked at Sirius, who set down his paper, leaned back in the chair and said, "The Ministry is still trying to track down Rodolphus. Severus was talking to his father the other day and said Lucien was just about angry enough to tell the Ministry to shove off and go after him himself. Severus managed to convince him to stay put but it wasn't easy."

"I had heard that Lord Snape was close to my grandfather, apparently they were good friends in school. I never realised that they valued their friendship _that_ much, however," Torian said quietly.

He inhaled deeply and continued. "I have another reason for coming to you after the funeral." Without further hesitation he drew up the left sleeve and revealed the inky black Dark Mark, which had been engraved on his skin not two hours previously.

Sirius stood up and walked around the front of his desk, taking Torian's wrist and gingerly studying the Mark. Swallowing his revulsion at the grisly tattoo he continued, proud that his voice didn't shake. "My father caught me alone just outside the Manor's wards. He said I either would take the Mark or he would make sure that I joined my ' _useless'_ grandfather," Torian spat the word with considerable venom. "I would not be ashamed to say that I would have liked to see my grandfather again, but not under those circumstances."

"So you made the difficult but correct conclusion and took the Mark," Rial said softly. The door opened again just then, revealing Draco standing just outside. He saw Torian and said, "How was the funeral, Torian?"

"Well, aside from the last part. I think my grandfather would have been pleased," Torian almost drawled, amused by his blonde friend's inquisitive nature. Draco _hated_ being left out of the loop.

The Malfoy heir's eyes landed on the Mark and widened. "How?" he asked calmly.

Torian recounted his story again, watching Draco's eyes darken in anger. "Father told me the Dark Lord has been questioning about my absence. When my father suggested one of my cousins instead he was hit with _Crucio._ "

Torian suddenly saw a way to make good of his situation and his eyes widened. Rial watched him with narrow eyes and said, "No, Torian. It's too dangerous and you're—"

"I'm _what_ , exactly?" Torian demanded harshly, making Rial recoil against Draco instinctively. "Too _young,_ perhaps? Too _inexperienced_ maybe? In case you haven't noticed, Rial, we're a bunch of 15 and 16-year-olds in the middle of what is about to become the foulest war in the wizarding world. It is _my_ choice and this is _my_ decision."

He stood up, walked to the door and swirled around abruptly to face Sirius. Tilting his chin a little defiantly he said, "I will return to Hogwarts and offer myself as a spy to Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Lord Malfoy can stop attending meetings and I will send my information by encrypted messages and occasional meetings to this residence. I swore a debt to your son for releasing me from my mother's influence. As she was your cousin and Rial is your son it applies to you as well. I will become a spy for the _Custodis Pondera_ against Dumbledore _and_ Lord Voldemort. If I am to make it convincing, I must leave tomorrow morning at the latest."

Torian made his exit after his little speech, heading with purpose and determination to his rooms. He would say goodbye to Blaise and Pansy after dinner tonight, along with Remus, Lucius and Severus. This was the right thing to do and he _would_ make a difference in this war, one way or the other. He was last of the Lestrange's and he would do something that would cause honour to once again be accorded his family name and legacy.

-D-N-S-D-

Rial leaned into Draco's shoulder, looking into his father's eyes with confusion and slight hurt. "I was only concerned," he said in a slightly trembling voice. Torian had left maybe a moment before and his automatic defensive position had startled Rial.

"I know," Sirius replied. "So does Torian. "However, he has realised that he must make the difficult decisions now as the heir to the Lestrange family. He may not gain the title for another year but to all purpose and intent he is now Lord of the House of Lestrange. He wants to contribute to our efforts and he sees the opportunity to spare another pureblood Lord in the process."

"He is well-trained in Occlumency," Draco added. "It is a trait common amongst pureblood families to make sure their children, especially the heir, can protect their mind. Purebloods are a suspicious lot, they may encourage their children to make friends with others that may not be in their circle, but they are not idle in the protection of their family secrets."

"Should I apologise?" Rial asked Draco, a bit timid. For all he acted almost with arrogant confidence, he demurred in the cases of pureblood families to those with the experience and knowledge.

"No. Torian knows you meant well, he will probably apologise to _you_ ," Sirius answered. "Accept it graciously and consider it dealt and over with. Bringing it up again could be seen as a sign you don't trust that he felt guilty for it in the first place."

"Stupid bloody politics," Rial grumbled, earning a slight glance from his father at the language. "I know for a fact I'll never enter _that_ field of work. I don't have the patience for it."

Draco laughed softly and kissed the top of his head as his father said in amusement, "That I can say for a fact you inherited from me. It is well-known in the Ministry that I have _no_ patience at all for speaking with the elite of our kind. Just make sure the person you _do_ let interact with politicians on your behalf knows what they're doing."

Rial considered that sound advice, which he would take if he ever got that far in the magical world. Either that or he'd become a recluse. He snorted, _that_ was unlikely. He had too many plans and dreams to ever leave magical society entirely. He opened his text on the Dark Arts and resumed reading for his next paper.


	29. Interlude: Operation Meddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Sirius walked through the Ministry's vast Atrium at a brisk pace, at least as brisk as his leg would allow with the limp. It was his first day back at work and he'd already been greeted by several of his co-workers. Hopefully he would be able to get to his office, (and the large amount of paperwork that no doubt waited) without running into Kingsley. He had been warned by Regulus that the man had been ordered to talk with him, no doubt attempting to bring Rial back under the school's control.

Sirius had no such plans and wished to avoid a confrontation, so he was a bit more eager to get to his office than he normally was. Meddling with other people's plans and desires had always been a specialty of Albus'; he had no intention of making this one easier for the Headmaster. He was well within his rights to choose how his son was educated; he had made sure to look it up before suggesting this plan in the first place.

Torian had returned to Hogwarts last night after a subdued goodbye to his friends. Rial had been quiet and sad all morning. Sirius knew that his son was just beginning to realise what a difficult task they had taken on, especially at their age. He was convinced that they could pull it off, it would just be extremely difficult. The first and foremost task was getting rid of the Dark Lord. Once Voldemort was dead taking down Albus and Zachary would be much easier.

At the moment Sirius couldn't see how they could take down the Dark Lord. People had been trying for decades, the self-proclaimed 'Lord' had more power than most of the purebloods and he had been killing any of those that had more magical strength, those he could not convert in any case. Severus had told him just this morning that his father Lucien was attempting to slowly pull away some of those families from the Dark Lord's control. It was a difficult and precise procedure; the smallest of mistakes could cause Lucien's death.

He had almost reached his office when a voice called, "Sirius!"

Sirius closed his eyes and huffed out a sigh. _Sometimes I have the worst luck ever._

Plastering a smile to his lips he turned to face Kingsley. "Good to see you Shacklebolt," he said smoothly, ignoring the start of surprise at his use of the Auror's surname. "Anything I can help you with?"

The tall Auror gave him a guarded look and said, "Possibly. Can I speak to you in private?"

Sirius gritted his teeth and said, "My office is likely a mess, but if you're willing to brave it so am I."

He opened the door and ushered Kingsley inside. He was _not_ about to turn his back on the Auror. Kingsley had turned as soon as he reached Sirius' desk. They were both well-trained Aurors and would likely never leave their back open to a possible enemy again. It was one of the first things drilled into their heads at training. Sirius' gray eyes flicked to the wand resting in a holster on Kingsley's wrist before tracking down and noting the various other possible weapons.

When gray met brown he was amused and yet not to see Kingsley had done the same thing. With a guarded expression he flicked his wand, shutting the door and placing a ward up to alert him to another presence. Turning to the other he said simply, "Out with it, Shacklebolt. I have been gone at least two weeks; I have a great deal to catch up on."

"Since when am I Shacklebolt?" Kingsley asked in his deep, smooth voice.

"Since I turned in my resignation to the Order of the Phoenix. Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Albus wants to know if you'll rejoin the Order and convince Severus to reconsider as well. Your presence is missed as is Severus' expertise in Potions."

"Translation: he wants Rial back at the school and he's without a spy," Sirius said curtly.

Kingsley's eyes flashed vaguely and Sirius resisted smiling in triumph. That little sign told him that Torian was making his way past Albus' suspicions. Rial would be relieved to hear so, as would the others. The quiet little bookworm had become a favourite at the villa, his sharp wit and intelligence resulting in the occasional but memorable smart remark.

"It's not doing your son any good to be away from Hogwarts, Sirius. Hogwarts has the best magical education in our area. And Severus is being very ungrateful considering Albus is going to help him after we've won."

" _Severus_ is being ungrateful?" Sirius shot back, amazed. "Since when did you leave your mind behind and become Albus' mouthpiece, Shacklebolt? Severus is very happy where he is."

"There is no need to drag in a hit on my intelligence, Sirius," Kingsley said stiffly.

"It is _Black_ as you would do well to remember. I have papers to attend to, Shacklebolt. Tell my brother that once he regains enough intelligence to see around Albus' words I will be happy to speak with him again. Good day, Shacklebolt."

Sirius flicked his hand at the door and opened it with a non-verbal spell. Kingsley's eyes darkened but the conversation was clearly over and he wouldn't say anything else about the Order where others could overhear. Sirius knew this perfectly well and he was giving the other Auror no means to continue their argument.

Kingsley curtly nodded at him and walked out. Sirius blew out an annoyed breath and stared at the papers sitting on his desk with a resentful air. He almost wished that he could have continued his argument just to avoid doing the Merlin be damned paperwork. Sulkily he sat down and pulled the top paper to him. He wistfully murmured, " _Tempus"_ and promptly groaned when it showed he'd only been here an hour.

It was going to be a _long_ day.


	30. The Wicked Side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

A small, black-hooded figure appeared on a windy hillside, making sure their pristine silver mask was firmly in place before striding down the hill to a fairly large manor home. The slim figure could have been either male or female if not for the broadening shoulders. He was young, still Hogwarts age, yet his pace revealed neither fear nor uncertainty. A ring on the second finger of his left hand was the only clue to his identity. It was heavy silver with a large opal, a delicate 'L' scripted in elegant calligraphy on its surface.

It was the lordship ring for the Lestrange family, the young Death Eater wearing it was none other than Torian Lestrange. He rubbed the stone lightly with his right hand, opal stood for hope and he counted on that hope to bring him through the war. This was the first time he'd been Called since the marking ceremony and he had to hand it to Severus Snape, the man was able to mask completely the excruciating pain that seared through the Mark.

As he approached the manor it suddenly revealed a blood-red ward. Torian lifted his left forearm, tilting the inner side and the Mark toward the ward. When he stepped through there was an extremely unpleasant tingle and for a long second the ward clung to him like a cloying mist. It finally let go when he was five paces past. Torian shuddered in remembered horror of the fate of a muggleborn witch when the Dark Lord had tested his newly erected ward. Her bloody and broken body had haunted his dreams for days afterward.

When he reached the meeting room he immediately found an open place in the large circle and dropped to one knee, face down, one hand on the floor to support the awkward position. He remained silent, staring at the white marble floor. He wondered if the bloodstains had been removed from the 'spot of torture' the Dark Lord had enjoyed at his initiation. Torian could hear something heavy moving along the floor, rasping slightly as it changed direction. He resisted jumping when it turned out to be Nagini, who slid around his bare hand.

She moved on and seconds later a figure took the place on his right. The quickest glance sideways easily revealed the identity and Torian couldn't resist letting his upper lip curl behind the mask in a snarl of rage. It was his father, Rodolphus Lestrange. The effort it took to stay where he was and _not_ attack the man who had committed patricide in the death of Torian's grandfather left him quivering in suppressed fury.

Torian didn't think he could get any angrier, he was proven wrong when the place to his left was taken by none other than Fenrir Greyback. He was fairly quivering, but Torian could easily tell it was from excitement and eagerness. He swallowed back the bile in his throat, staring fixedly at the floor and ignoring the parents to either side of him. Unfortunately, Rodolphus didn't intend on doing the same.

"Look at you," he sneered, just the faintest of pride in his voice, " _precious_ Torian where you belong, serving the Dark Lord and his desires along with your father."

Torian couldn't resist. "I am kneeling between followers, nothing else. My father was murdered at your hands. Tell me Rodolphus, do you still blame your father for Rabastan's death or do you realise it was his own bloody fault for taking on a superior wizard?"

Rodolphus tensed and snarled, "You are _my_ son. He met his end as we always knew he would, a coward with no loyalty to family. You were no son of his."

"Oh? How is it he skipped both you and your _lovely_ wife and gave _me_ the honour of Lord of the Lestrange family then? Or did you think he would still give it to you after you disgraced your family name by blindly following the Dark Lord and spending 13 years in Azkaban for an attack on a fellow pureblood family?"

Rodolphus opened his mouth to cut a retort and was cut off, like any other speaker, when the Dark Lord made his entrance from one of the side doors. Eying the man, Torian was amused when he compared the Dark Lord to Severus and Voldemort came up wanting. _Severus' walk is more intimidating. It's that bloody cloak of his. I wonder if anyone's told the Dark Lord that?_

The Dark Lord sat imperiously on his fake 'throne' and hissed at Nagini. His scarlet eyes traveled around the circle of followers and narrowed as they reached the end. After a long moment he hissed, "Ssso both Ssseverus and Luciuss have desserted uss? They will pay for their treachery along with the ressst of the pathetic Light. Fenrir, how goesss our recruitment?"

Fenrir tilted his head, exposing golden eyes that were more than slightly insane in appearance and spoke in a triumphant tone, "My Lord, we have 10 new recruits for our next ceremony. We have also gained the giants and the Dementors as you had predicted. We are waiting on the vampires' reply to our invitation."

"Good. Torian, how goess your attempt to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

Torian tightened his shields and lifted his head. Refusing to flinch as he met crimson eyes he said, "Dumbledore is cautious at the moment, My Lord, but I am making progress. Apparently he is frustrated with the lack of information. It appears Severus Snape was working on his orders the entire time. At the moment he is trying to bring back Severus along with the Lord Black and his heir. I have returned to Hogwarts as ordered and so far there has been no sign of the Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini and Black heirs. They appear to have deserted the school for a _private_ education."

The Dark Lord was staring at him intensely and after a long moment he hissed, "The Black heir iss half-ssibling to the Potter heir, issn't he?"

"No longer, my Lord. He underwent a Blood Recognition Ceremony with his father last term and had the Mudblood Lady Evans-Potter removed as his mother."

"Pity. It would have been useful to have a bargaining chip with the Potter heir," Voldemort mused aloud.

"My Lord, if I may be so bold, it wouldn't have worked in any case. The Potter and Black heirs loathe each other. The Potter heir would rather let the other rot than lift a finger to help him."

" _Crucio,"_ the Dark Lord hissed. Torian refused to scream as the curse set his nerves on fire. When the Dark Lord finally released him he lay panting on the floor. Shakily he drew himself back to his former position.

"I did _not_ ask for your opinion, young Lord Lestrange. I suggest you remember to hold your tongue in the future."

The Dark Lord turned away from him toward one of the others and said, "Selwyn how goes our progress in infiltrating the Ministry?"

"Scrimgeour is a very cautious individual my Lord. He was formerly head of the Auror Department. However, we have placed an Imperious on several lower-level individuals in the Auror Department."

"Do not _ever_ bring word of lack of progresss, Selwyn. The Ministry is our boldest venture so far, yet it is very important in the future of thingsss. Place your next Imperious on someone in the Educational Department; it would be beneficial if we had control of Hogwartss soon after or before the Ministry."

Voldemort continued on with other smaller projects and Torian simply stared at the floor. He had the most important information already. When they were dismissed he stood and departed, making sure he was out of the Manor and past the wards before his father OR the feral werewolf could catch up with him. Once through he Apparated to the barrier of Hogwarts. Withdrawing a piece of parchment he wrote a quick message for his friends in Italy and whistled.

His eagle owl flew down from the trees and landed on his forearm. Torian stroked the bird's crest and attached the note. After the bird had taken off again he strode through the school wards and headed straight for the Headmaster's office. His body was beginning to tremble from the Cruciatus and he hoped the meeting wouldn't take that long. Reaching past his Occlumency shields he pulled forward the contents of the meeting and a few random thoughts and emotions. It wouldn't do for Albus Dumbledore to realise he was hiding other, vital information. Such as Sirius Black and the other defector's current address.

He gave himself another long moment to berate his attitude toward his father. Rodolphus had a long memory and he would most likely pay dearly for his cheek before then next meeting. He shrugged slightly and made his way toward the Headmaster's office. The damage had already been done, he would simply have to deal with the consequences and remember in the future that he was a Slytherin and beyond such petty arguments.


	31. The Stakes Increase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-descriptive mpreg introduced here. I don't own Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin sat alone on the back balcony of the villa, looking out over the spacious gardens and elegant, rambling miniature river. He subconsciously rubbed and hand across his lower waist as he thought about the current state of things. For the most part their 3rd side was doing well, the _Custodis Pondera_ had laid a strong foundation. To Remus this whole thing appeared in his mind as a massive chess set, both sides cautiously advancing. Remus had never been that good at chess and so the analogy worried him.

However, there was a 3rd element, the sneaky Chaos factor called Lord Voldemort. The man had to be brought down, and _soon._ When he brought this up to Sirius his best friend had frowned and said that they were working on it. For Remus, just _working_ on it wasn't enough. He clenched his fists and breathed in deeply through his nose, letting it out slowly. Forcing his left hand to unclench he snapped his fingers, summoning one of the Black family elves.

The creature appeared in front of him with a small _pop._ Remus said firmly, "I would like a pot of the wild orange tea and some sugar, please."

The elf nodded and popped out again. Remus closed his eyes as a wry smile crossed his lips. He well remembered how scandalised he'd been at first when Lucius summoned the house elves at Malfoy Manor for almost _everything,_ but he'd learned a great deal about the creatures since then. They tended to take it as a personal offense or a sign of displeasure if they weren't summoned for things. It was their duty after all to ensure the comfort and easy lifestyles of the wizards they served.

He frowned in annoyance. Lucius had taken an international portkey to England, he was meeting Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks for a brief amount of time at a restaurant Lucius preferred in Muggle England. It had been for the benefit of his pureblood acquaintances amongst the Death Eaters that he appeared to scorn the Muggle world. Lucius was well aware of how most of the Muggle world worked, he had major shares in quite a few companies. That he chose not to act like a child around them as did Arthur Weasley was a sign of dignity and pride, not arrogance.

That wasn't what worried Remus, however. His musings were interrupted when the elf popped back in with his tea. Adding his usual two lumps of sugar, he stirred and gingerly sipped at the hot liquid. What currently had Remus annoyed was the fact that Lucius had kept him from coming along due to _extenuating_ circumstances. He grimaced slightly and rubbed his lower waist again.

It's not like he wasn't happy about the upcoming child, he'd been amazed to find that he'd conceived so swiftly due to his condition, but the _timing_ for this baby was absolutely awful. He was not quite two months gone and he knew the others were becoming suspicious due to his strange moods and obvious lack of sleep. He had nodded off more times this week alone than he liked to remember.

Lucius was hoping for a daughter and Remus easily admitted that he liked the idea of seeing Lucius wrapped around his baby girl. If it was a girl she was going to be a very spoiled thing, not to mention the hell she would go through trying to date in her teen years. Lucius was highly protective of his family and a daughter would be that small baby girl in his eyes no matter _how_ old she was. Not to mention any prospective date would also have to go through her 16 years older brother.

Remus snorted quietly just at the mental images that provoked and settled back to enjoy his tea. He had finished one cup and was halfway through the second when Sirius appeared through the doorway to his left. Remus scanned his weary friend and then called out to him. "Sirius!"

Grey eyes turned to him and lit up happily. Sirius moved swiftly to the open chair and sank into it gratefully. He poured himself a cup of tea and added _five_ cubes of sugar. Remus' eyebrows rose into his fringe and he said, "No wonder you're so hyper. If I had that much sugar this late in the day I'd be up all night!"

"It's been a long day, Remus. I was cornered again by Kingsley and somehow managed to get myself into a meeting with Albus at the school tomorrow afternoon. I still don't know how I did it, I'm not good with words. That's Severus' talent, as we all know. He should be returning from the university soon."

"Are you going to tell him about the meeting with Albus?" Remus asked in concern.

"Yes, of course. Hopefully he'll have some ideas about what I can say to get Albus off our backs for a little while. Meanwhile, I've been investigating a switch over to the Italian Ministry of Magic. I know they have several Aurors that are close to retiring age."

"That would be handy, as Severus is already comfortably ensconced in his position at Riley's. Lucius can easily manage his finances and companies from here and of course the kids are studying here at the villa. Speaking of which, aren't you working with them tomorrow on their animagus forms?"

"Yes," Sirius smiled proudly. "They've already got the meditation down, but that isn't a surprise as they've all taken Occlumency lessons. Tomorrow I'll have them search for their forms. I wouldn't be surprised if they did it by the end of the year, they're quite the talented bunch."

"It took you, James and Peter almost three years. At this rate your son will beat the Marauders," Remus said teasingly.

"That isn't hard," a smooth voice drawled lazily, "as the bunch of lions you referred to were running mostly on luck."

Sirius rolled his eyes and without turning his head said, "Good evening to you as well, Severus. Did your classes go well today?"

The Potions Master dropped a kiss to Sirius' soft hair and took the only empty chair, leaning back with lazy grace. "Oh yes," he replied, "two tests, two pop quizzes and one ruined potion a student had to reheat in order to remove. A lovely day, for me in any case," the man was smirking slightly as he finished, dark eyes lit with what passed as cheerful humour.

Turning an eye on Remus he said casually as he poured a cup of tea, "When were you and my superior friend going to tell us about your good news, Lupin?"

Remus dropped the porcelain cup in shock. It hovered just above the patio due to quick wand work on Severus' part. Amusement running rampart in black eyes, he arched one thin eyebrow at Remus, waiting for an answer.

" _H-how?"_ Remus sputtered.

"Some of us here at the villa are capable of adding two and two to get the correct answer, Remus," Severus replied lazily. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if Rial knew already, after all, _he_ was the one to tell me you two were in a relationship in the first place."

Severus had set the cup back on the saucer as he spoke, however Remus was only aware of a brimming curiosity in Sirius' eyes and the laughter in Severus'. Thus he was highly relieved when a cool voice drawled behind him, "I would ask you to not startle my partner again Severus, if I knew you had any intention of holding your word."

Remus looked over his shoulder in relief to see Lucius standing there with a slightly amused smile on his lips. The elegant Lord stepped up the last few stairs and conjured another chair, sneaking it in between Severus and Remus. He poured a cup of tea and moved at the pace of a prim old lady as he added one sugar and a very precise amount of milk to it. He stirred it just as slowly, watching Sirius' open curiosity and brimming impatience with amused silver eyes.

"Remus, would you like to tell your friend what Severus has guessed or shall I?" he finally asked after taking a sip of the tea and sighing in pleasure.

Remus sighed, looked at his hyper friend and said, "Lucius and I are expecting a child in May."

For a half-second Sirius merely stared and then the biggest grin split his face. "Congrats Moony!" he yelped. Looking at Lucius he said, "Have you told Draco yet?"

"No," Lucius wasn't restraining the amused smile at Sirius' reaction. "We plan on telling him this weekend. It may have to be sooner if you can't keep quiet, however," he looked sternly at the hyper animagus.

"I can, I promise," he said with a big grin. "Not a word until you let me know that you've told him. I wonder if Rial already knows?" he wondered aloud.

"Like I said," Severus drawled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Lucius, how did your meeting with the Weasley heir and Andromeda's daughter go?"

"It went surprisingly well. As we had thought they were more than slightly suspicious at first, but after I gave them an oath on my magic that I meant them no harm they opened up. It seems that Regulus was correct, both of them have had their doubts about Albus for a while now."

"Will they be moving into the villa?" Sirius asked.

"No, like Regulus they intend to stay in England and help keep an eye on Albus and the Ministry. William said he will work on speaking with his goblin contacts and peak through the late Lord Potter's financial history in regards to one Cornelius Fudge. They have both signed the contract that Lily Evans signed as well."

As Remus had suspected, Severus was more than slightly concerned about Sirius meeting tomorrow with Albus, the pair soon disappeared back into the villa to discuss the matter in greater detail and work out a conversation and several backups ahead of time. He stood and made his way to the patio railing, inhaling the fragrances that perfumed the mid-October air. When Lucius joined him he turned away from the gardens and rested his head against Lucius' shoulder.

"Hopefully this will be over before or soon after our child arrives," he murmured. "I don't like the idea of raising a child during a war."

"It will be over, Remi, I promise," Lucius said fiercely.

Remus chose not to comment on the fact that the promise was one Lucius couldn't know to be true. Instead he inhaled the scent of his lover and trusted in the optimism that had carried him through the first War. It was all he had left at this point.


	32. Fur, Claw & Manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Sirius was beaming proudly at the young students inhabiting the Black villa. The four students couldn't see his expression as their eyes were currently closed, deep in meditation as they attempted to bring forward their Animagi forms. He was so proud of them all that he could hardly stand it, they had studied the theory and meditation on their own the previous year, but now they were well on their way to being fully-fledged Animagi by the end of this year or a little bit afterwards.

Blaise Zabini was the one showing the most talent for the transformation so far, the Italian boy's calm, resourceful attitude was a clear benefit for the Mind Arts and Animagus transformations were more about the mind than manipulating magic like Minerva preached about Transfiguration at Hogwarts. The four students were passable Occlumens and their practise in mediation to clear and focus the mind sped the process greatly.

The boy opened his eyes, grumbling slightly. "I don't think I made any progress today."

Smiling broadly at the boy Sirius replied, "I would look in the mirror before saying that, Blaise."

As Blaise stood Sirius caught sight of the furred tail and sniggered. "You've got another appendage, Blaise."

Blaise caught sight of the tail and grinned broadly, moving to stand in front of the mirror. In addition to the tail he had sprouted a pair of black tipped yellow ears and his eyes had turned a golden colour with vertical pupils. "I'm a feline of some sort," he said happily, looking at the ears. "Some kind of jungle cat I think."

Pansy opened her eyes, huffing in exasperation. "Why are these forms so difficult to concentrate on, Sirius?"

"It's because your Animagus form is an animal that truly describes you to your deepest level," Sirius explained. "Though people try to learn as much about themselves as they can, few ever truly know their deepest truths due to the fact there are often aspects of our personalities we tend to ignore. You have fur on your face by the way," Sirius added blandly.

"Oohh," she squeaked, running over to stand next to Blaise. The fur on her face was dark red and her nose had darkened to almost black as well. "I wonder what I'm going to be?" she questioned out loud.

"Something annoying, no doubt," Draco teased in a soft drawl as he exited his own meditation. He didn't need a mirror to examine the pads on his fingers and the claw-like fingers. He also had a tail, white and black in colour and slightly thicker than Blaise's.

"Prat," she said in a strangely hissing growl before smiling affectionately. "You've always been that way, so luckily I will ignore you just as I usually do. You have a tail, by the way."

Draco vehemently denied his yelp of surprise later, but it made everyone in the room besides Rial laugh. Running the long appendage through his fingers he grinned and marveled aloud, "It's so soft. I hope I'm not some fuzzy puffball, though."

"What," Rial said in a mock-surprised voice as he slowly exited his trance, "you don't want to be a super cute and cuddly ball of fluff? And here I thought that was your life's ambition."

Draco huffed and was about to correct his boyfriend when Rial frowned and said, "My skin is really itchy," before proceeding to tug off his shirt.

Sirius had to work at it not to gape at his son's skin. It was hard and the teens were already staring with open surprise and awe. The skin of Rial's upper torso and arms was patterned in an intricate network of small scale-like patches of ivory. Closer to his chest and throat they turned silver while on the outer edges of his body they turned a brilliant pale blue. His eyes were also a very pale blue, Sirius realised in surprise.

He stood and approached his son, who was staring in surprise at the intricate patterns. Staring at the intricate patterns he wondered to himself what kind of Animagus his son would be. Pansy was the first to speak. "Is he some kind of snake?"

Rial himself answered that one, "No Pansy, they feel kind of soft. I don't think they're scales."

After a second Sirius identified what they were and snorted to himself. Trust Rial to get one of the hardest Animagi types to master. "They're feathers, Rial. You're a bird of some kind, fitting with your love of the sky. Though I don't know of an ordinary bird with silver, ivory and pale blue feathers."

"Figures that I'm exotic, magical or both along with a bird," Rial grumped. He was smiling however, so Sirius didn't acknowledge the slightly grumpy tone.

Instead he looked toward the large grandfather clock and sighed. "I have to leave you now if I'm going to make it to my meeting with Albus on time. Discuss your possible forms with each other and then focus on returning to normal. Blaise, Rial, you'll have the tougher time of it since you also have to remember to change your eyes back to normal. Try and concentrate on the sensation of your body changing back as it will help you in future for speeding up your transformations."

He was almost out the door when he remembered the message he'd been entrusted with. "Draco, once you're done your father and Remus would like to speak with you. Also, you four need to study tonight for the Potions test Severus is giving you tomorrow, he asked me to remind you about it."

He heard the four groan slightly as he let the door go and hurried down the corridor. It made him want to laugh, away from Hogwarts and students still were worried about Severus' tests. He did let a broad smile cross his face as he remembered why Remus and Lucius wanted to speak with Draco.

It was still hard to believe his best friend was having a child, let alone with Lucius Malfoy of all people. Remus had confessed of a giant crush over the elegant blonde from school years but in their previous lives the relationship wouldn't have had a chance at being acknowledged, let alone growing like it had. Remus was happy, healthy and spoiled and for that alone Lucius Malfoy had Sirius' eternal gratitude. It was an enormous burden off his shoulders, not having to worry about his best friend anymore.

No, now all he had to worry about was his son, a manipulative old coot named Albus Dumbledore, a corrupt Minister named after chocolate and a psychotic Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort. _Everything_ _is_ _just_ _peachy_ , he thought sarcastically.

However they were moving slowly and irreversibly forward and the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel was almost in sight. It was all Sirius could do to hold himself to a walk as he eagerly approached it, looking forward to the day when he could simply sit back and enjoy his life with family, friends and Severus. He smiled fondly at the thought of the Potions Master and strolled through the wards protecting the Black villa.

He concentrated fiercely on Hogsmede village and spun tightly on the spot, closing his eyes. When his feet hit ground again his eyes popped open and his wand was in his grip. Auror training was fierce and he highly doubted he would ever lose his precautions learned at the Academy. Not when one of his mentors had been one Alastor Moody, a twitch and hex happy enthusiast of the old days when Aurors had permission to execute criminals on the spot and use Unforgivables without possible punishment.

As he strolled toward the school he began counting in his head how many times he'd heard Alastor shout ' _CONSTANT VIGILANCE'_ in his hearing range over the years, often startling trainees so badly that they accidently hexed the old Auror or someone else in their group. It was both a form of entertainment and one of the most basic ways to block another from his thoughts. Though Sirius wasn't as good an Occlumens as some, he knew enough to keep all but the most determined of individuals out of his head. He would most certainly be able to feel Albus rooting around before he gained any important facts.

He strode down the long hall to the Headmaster's Office, rolling his eyes as he said, "Bubble gum."

The gargoyle moved to the side and he headed up the stairs as he grimaced at Albus' awful passwords. Personally Sirius thought the man's obsession with sweets had done something to his brain. Those twinkling eyes just weren't _normal._ He braced himself and rapped once on the door with his knuckles.

"Come in," Albus' cheerful voice replied.

Grinding his teeth Sirius took a quick moment to begin mentally reciting the Auror Academy handbook in his head before opening the door and moving to the open chair.

"Lemon drop?" Albus proffered.

"No thank you," Sirius said politely, while he resisted the temptation to see how many of those blasted candies Albus' throat could hold at once. And then accidently add one more. And no, he most certainly was _NOT_ holding any grudges toward the Headmaster, absolutely not.

"First of all, Sirius, thank you for coming. Secondly, I heard from Kingsley that you were quite reluctant to speak with him, even referring to him by his surname. What brought about this animosity, may I ask?"

"There was no animosity involved at all, Albus," he said, affecting a puzzled expression. "I had turned in my resignation to the Order of the Phoenix and we were in a work setting. I don't affect any familiarity with the Aurors outside of my cousin Nymphadora. I can't afford to as a senior Auror in my department Albus, surely you can understand why."

"Of course," Albus waved a gnarled hand idly, "you can't be accused of favouritism, after all. But, my dear boy, were you really just friends with Kingsley because you were both in the Order?"

Gritting his teeth at the form of address Sirius took a couple of deep breaths and said, "So it seems, Albus. Shacklebolt and I may have shared a common goal then, but I butt heads with him severely on a few topics, some of which are at work. As his actions prove recently with him badgering me to join the Order and bring Rial back to Hogwarts I really see no reason to continue the friendship. I don't like being told I may not know what is best for my son, you see."

"Hmm," Albus replied, popping a lemon drop in his own mouth. He pensively sucked on it for a long moment before he said, "Have you heard anything from Severus or Remus recently, out of idle curiosity?"

 _Idle curiosity my arse,_ Sirius snorted to himself. "No, actually I'm slightly worried about Remus myself; I know he was planning on spending some time with the various wolf packs, if that helps any."

"And there is no way to perhaps make you consider bringing Rial back to Hogwarts? I worry about that child you know. Some of the traits of his house are less than desirable in such a young man."

"None at all, Albus. Rial is safer and happier educated… elsewhere," he waved his own had in a negligent gesture, purposefully keeping Rial's possible locations vague.

Albus looked at him for a long moment and huffed a small sigh. "Thank you for your time, Sirius. I hope you eventually change your mind, your input and that of Severus and Remus are greatly missed."

"If I see them I will pass that on," Sirius promised, once again being vague.

He strode out of Albus' office and down the stairs. He needed to meet Bill Weasley in Diagon Alley in two hours; the red-head had some possible information on Fudge and the late James Potter. Whistling slightly he smirked and thought, _I LOVE bugging Albus._


	33. Of Dark Lords & Potion Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The hereai showed up in the Yule Ball in Midnight Sun. I know both Lucius and Severus' fathers are the wrong names and Sev's dad was a Muggle, but we're going by Midnight's version of canon here.  
> NOTE: This chapter has a bit of violence and nasty images, so be warned. Also OC character death.  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Torian Lestrange moved briskly through the wards of the Dark Lord's latest hideout, resisting a smirk as he remembered just how many times the Order of the Phoenix had failed to do anything more than drive him into a new foxhole. Meanwhile the _Custodis Pondera_ had been moving forward in a slow and sneaky manner that Salazar Slytherin himself would have approved. If he was successful in his private meeting with Voldemort today, they would be planning a way to do what the Order could not and rid the world of a psychotic hypocrite.

He, Torian Rodolphus Lestrange, would be instrumental in bringing this event about. Torian only cared about this as it would help greatly to wipe the stain his parents had caused to appear in their family line. His family motto was _Pride and Respect,_ yet his parents had done nothing to support that claim. As soon as he officially claimed the Lordship in two weeks he would wipe his parents and his father's dead brother from the family tree. Then he would move on to other things, Fate allowing.

Torian knew there was a high chance he would be killed in the process of ridding the magical world of Voldemort. It was a price he was willing to pay if it cleared his family name in the process. He was a Slytherin after all, and a Slytherin did nothing for free. Most importantly, being involved in the death of Voldemort would be a sweet form of vengeance against those responsible for the death of his grandfather.

His face fell momentarily into sadness as he recalled that not one but two of the _hereai_ were now dead. It had been during a meeting of the _Custodis Pondera_ the previous month that the Auror office had called Severus Snape to inform him of the death of his father Lucien. Evidence pointed to the undeniable fact that the old Lord had been killed by Death Eaters, though Lucien had apparently put up one hell of a fight. Torian wasn't surprised; the old pureblood for whom Lucius Malfoy had been named was one of the most powerful wizards of his generation.

The last of the _hereai_ left was Lucius' own father, Varian. They hadn't heard from the patriarch of the Malfoy family for three weeks, but according to Lucius he was shocked and saddened at the loss of his two friends and comrades. Torian's face hardened again, he would like nothing more than to know which Death Eaters had managed to kill Lucien. He had never seen as much emotion on Severus' face ever as when he had heard of his father's murder.

Smoothing his face with a great deal of effort he cleared his mind and strolled into the modest two-story estate Voldemort was forced to hold court in. It was not nearly as impressive as some of his previous haunts and by the so-called-Lord's brooding nature and violent temper he knew it as well. His ruthlessness the past few weeks had made up for it. Torian had been to three meetings now, each had been progressively more violent than the last. Lucius and Severus had gotten out just in time, it seemed.

He came to a sudden, shocked halt at the sight that greeted his eyes in the hall. Sitting on the cool marble floor on his knees was none other than Varian Malfoy. He was bound to the floor by magical bonds of a blood-red colour, his usually elegant appearance disheveled. There were tears in the fabric of his slacks stained red, where the blood was older the fabric had turned a crusty black colour. There was hardly anything of his pale skin that wasn't badly bruised or bleeding, his nose and arm were obviously broken.

Torian made his way slowly forward and looked around. Not seeing the Dark Lord anywhere in sight he carefully removed his medallion and pressed it into Varian's palm after removing it from the cord. " _If you can get free, press this. Portkey will take you to safety,"_ Torian whispered. Hearing footsteps he straightened, moving to the front of the large chair and dropping to his knees, eyes on the floor.

"Welcome, young Lord Lestrange," Voldemort's cold, high voice echoed through the room. "Did you see my latest prize?"

"I did, My Lord. Congratulations on tracking down the last of the _hereai,_ I would imagine he wasn't easy to find or capture?"

"Not in the least, young follower. He, like your eccentric grandfather and the late Lord Snape will pay. Lucien and Varian should have kept a closer eye on their sons, I detest traitors and spies. It is a pity he has proven recalcitrant to provide information; I hate to kill someone of such pure magical blood for so small an issue."

 _Filthy hypocrite,_ Torian snarled to himself. _It should be the Dark Lord bowing at OUR feet, not the other way around. We are the ones of pure blood, while he prances around with a title that should belong to Rial Black. Lord of Slytherin indeed, through a nearly squib mother._ The Custodis Pondera had been shocked and intrigued by his revelation through the Order of the Phoenix about the Gaunt family and the Muggle family with the surname Riddle in Little Hangleton.

It had been even more of a surprise when they had gone searching through old bloodlines and found that the last pure descendants of the Gaunts were the Black family. _Always Pure indeed,_ Torian thought in amusement. The Black family had always paraded around as if they were royalty until Sirius and his brother came along, and here they _were_ of a sort.

"Why did you request a private meeting with me, follower?" Voldemort demanded.

Carefully Torian shifted the weight on his legs a bit and tried not to appear too eager in front of the Dark Lord. "As you know, My Lord, the Lestrange family has always had ties to the very Darkest of families. We also have contacts to Potions Masters of less, _scruples,_ shall we say, than the traitor Severus Snape."

"I am aware of this," Voldemort said darkly, a warning note in his voice.

Torian hurried along, attempting to avoid being _Crucioed._ "I was speaking to one such Potions Master the other day, My Lord, and he had an interesting theory about your power levels and how to increase them."

"Oh? And what was this _Master's_ theory?" Voldemort's voice had lost the warning tone and now sounded sardonic.

"He suggested that one reason your power levels are so high, other than your great inborn magic was due to the spells you cast, in particular _Avada Kedavra._ That spell was developed by Salazar Slytherin. I apologise ahead of time for this background drabble but it is necessary. The Killing Curse works by draining a person's magical core; in the case of Muggles it drains their life-force, which is their potential for magic. He said the reason why you have amassed such great power is that your magic is drawing the victim's magic or life-force into you instead of dissipating it as normal."

"I see, and his suggestion to increase it?" The Dark Lord still hadn't given him permission to look up but he could hear the plain interest in the sibilant voice.

"There is a simple potion, My Lord, one he would be willing to brew for a small price. It expands your magical core's ability to absorb and store energy. It is an old form of an Energy Potion and was banned for the fact that a single dosage allows the drinker's magic to expand exponentially. There is no risk and your magical capacity would more than triple, My Lord. If you are interested, I will gladly pay the fee and bring it to you when it is ready. It takes three weeks to brew, so since it is now early November it would be ready mid-December."

Torian held his breath and waited. They were counting heavily on the Dark Lord's greed for this to succeed. What the potion would actually do was ingenious as it was subtle. It was an old potion called a Magic-Poison. It would do exactly what it said. Once the Dark Lord took it the potion would make it poisonous for him to use magic at all, the stronger the spells the quicker it worked. With the Dark Lord's habit of using Unforgivables it would work extremely fast. Severus, the actual Potions Master involved, estimated that it would take at the most ten spells for the Dark Lord to essentially poison himself and die. There was no cure and it was _highly_ illegal.

It also had a few expensive ingredients. Severus had already tracked them down, but they were counting on the Dark Lord's pride to pay for them. He waited; it seemed endlessly on the cold marble floor for Voldemort to decide.

"Look at me, follower," Voldemort demanded.

Checking his Occlumency shields he looked up cautiously into scarlet eyes. He felt the Dark Lord's intrusion, the man had about the subtlety of a battering ram. After a few more long minutes he raised his yew wand and said, " _Crucio."_

He kept Torian under the spell for five minutes, long enough to make him start screaming. When the Dark Lord released it he shakily pulled himself back into position as the Dark Lord snapped, "Do not presume that I cannot pay for something I want, young Lestrange. How much is the Potions Master requesting?"

"150 Galleons, my Lord. It covers the cost of the ingredients only; he wouldn't dare charge you for his actual services. He is a pureblood and backs your cause openly from his home."

"You will have it tomorrow. You will bring the potion as soon as it is finished."

"Yes, my Lord," Torian whispered, getting to his feet and bowing from the waist.

He heard footsteps behind him and stiffened. There was more than one set, and the expression on the Dark Lord's face seemed to indicate they were expected. He turned to the door and gritted his teeth at the sight of the werewolf Greyback and the Carrow siblings. Varian Malfoy had also noticed them and his expressive sapphire eyes looked oddly resigned. From this distance there was matted blood around his white-blonde hair and an oddly-dented cheekbone as well.

Negligently the Dark Lord waved his hand at Varian Malfoy and said, "He has proven unwilling to aide us in locating his son and grandson. Kill him and drop his body where the Aurors will find it."

Fenrir directed a sadistic, predatory grin at Varian and said, "Well come on, wizard. We don't want to ruin the pretty floor, do we?"

Varian's blue eyes darkened in disgust as he stared at the werewolf. He turned toward the Dark Lord and said in a cold, proud voice, "My son and grandson are intelligent, powerful wizards. Why would I turn them over to you, all they did for you was increase your petty, half-blood ego."

Torian winced at the Dark Lord's furious expression. Varian was defiant on the other hand, staring at crimson eyes and ignoring the blood darkening his cracked, dry lips.

"Your son and godson will die and you grandson will kneel at my feet before the end of this year, Varian Malfoy," Voldemort hissed. "I will not give you the quick death you seek; you will feel every inch of your pain before you die."

Amycus Carrow waved his wand, releasing the magical bonds. Varian rose gracefully to his feet, face blanching in pain as he did so. The Dark Lord had left the room, so Torian waited until Varian had strode out in front of Fenrir and the Carrows. He followed; wincing at the obvious limp in what was already Varian's bad leg. The Death Eaters had really done a number on the old Lord, yet Varian still moved as gracefully as possible, shoulders proudly straight and eyes forward.

They had just barely reached the outside of the estate when Alecto shouted, " _Sectumsempra!"_

The Cutting Curse slashed into Varian's hip and cut up across his stomach to his right ribcage. Varian staggered badly, nearly falling. When Amycus moved to shove him back to an upright position Varian struck. He had fallen into a crouch on his bad leg and used the good one to sweep Amycus off his feet. The Death Eater struck the ground hard and Varian was able to snatch his wand. A second later his hands were unbound and he threw a pale blue curse at Fenrir.

The werewolf howled in fury and agony, eyes slowly turning from gold to black as his blood turned to liquid silver. The man's whole body shuddered and arched as the curse spread. Varian followed it with a Cutting curse of his own. The blood that spilled from Fenrir's shoulder and throat was black and surprisingly thick. The werewolf's body shuddered in agony a few more times and fell still.

Torian's eyes were wide as he turned back to Varian. Realising he couldn't just stand there or risk giving himself away he threw a couple mild curses at Varian, who managed to dodge easily. Varian was concentrating solely on Alecto now, trading curses with the witch as he slowly but surely backed toward the wards. " _Reducto!"_ she shrieked. The spell hit Varian's bad knee with a sickeningly loud crack and Torian winced. Varian paled dramatically and gave up fighting, turning and fleeing as swiftly as he could on a badly damaged leg. He was still managing to dodge Alecto's curses, the witch getting more desperate the closer he came to the wards.

Just as he reached the wards Varian swung around on his good leg and snarled, "This is for Lucien Snape, Alecto! _Avada Kedavra!"_

She couldn't dodge in time. She had been running forward so when the spell hit it was as if she'd run into a brick wall. She stopped and was flung backward, landing like a broken bird on the grass.

Varian looked at him, shoulders heaving from the effort of running and the various curses. "Wake Amycus and tell him to inform the Dark Lord of my disappearance. Is Lucius wherever this Portkey will take me?"

Torian nodded and he smiled faintly. "Thank you then, young Lestrange. You remind me of Taryen, he would be proud of you for doing what you see as right."

Varian set off at a limping walk, passing through the wards and activating the Portkey. Torian turned in the other direction, heading for Amycus. His throat had closed into a tight lump. He knew that Varian's last words to him were as much of a goodbye as the old Lord would give. Varian had been in too many battles not to know how many wounds were a fatal number. He bowed his head quietly in respect for the man.

-D-N-S-D-

Sirius, Lucius, Remus and Severus were all sitting on the back porch of the villa, sipping a cup of evening tea and waiting tensely for word from Torian. It would be a stroke of brilliant good fortune if they could rid themselves of Lord Voldemort this easily. The potion had been hidden in a book here at the Black Villa, Severus had been reduced to sheer amazement at the fact that it actually existed. There had been rumors of a Magic-Poison for years, but no one had actually found evidence of it until now.

None of them were surprised when the Portkey activated. Lucius was the first to look up and he shot out of his chair, moving quickly down off the patio. Sirius looked up as well and his eyes widened in shock. He recognised Varian Malfoy from the Yule Ball the previous year, but the proud man looked nothing like his usual self. He was on his feet in about the same time as Severus and Remus, moving down toward the Malfoy patriarch.

As he approached his grey eyes darkened. He had seen too many fatal injuries in the Auror office not to realise that Varian was dying. He looked over at Severus and saw the same sad realisation on his face as well. Late July had seen the death of Taryen Lestrange; last month Severus had lost his own father Lucien, now November would see the death of Varian Malfoy. He remembered from Severus' conversations with him that the Malfoy patriarch was his godfather and he winced for the loss coming so soon.

Remus had cautiously approached Lucius and was resting a hand on his shoulder as he gazed at the man who was his father-in-law in all but ceremony. His amber eyes were sad and tired as he looked at the old pureblood. Varian had obviously been through a great deal. Varian was speaking with Lucius and he managed to listen in time to hear Varian say,

"… did manage to kill both Alecto Carrow and Fenrir Greyback, though. I don't envy Amycus, he has to tell that bastard I managed to escape the wards."

"You killed Fenrir?" Remus whispered in shock, amber eyes widening. "Varian, I know we never exactly had a chance to get to know each other, but you have my eternal gratitude for that fact."

Varian chuckled roughly. "That creature had it coming."

He squeezed Lucius' hand lightly, eyes fluttering. Lucius let go for just a moment and Varian was able to lift his left hand. Their eyes followed his movements as he slowly, ponderously slid an ornate ring from his second finger. It was made out of platinum and had a cabochon-cut sapphire the size of a newborn's fist inlaid on the top, circled with countless tiny diamonds. The sapphire had the Malfoy crest etched in gold on the otherwise flawless surface.

Lucius' breath hitched slightly. Sirius knew exactly why. Each of the old families had signet rings, the oldest of which belonged to the ruling patriarch of the family. Lucius was the current Lord of his family, but the oldest surviving male of the family had been Varian, so he had been considered the Patriarch of the family. The signet had become his at the death of his predecessor. Once on his hand, it could only be removed when he was beyond any form of medical help.

Thus, by removing the ornate signet Varian had acknowledged himself that he was dying and was passing it on. Varian didn't acknowledge his son's reaction, instead slipping the ornate ring on the corresponding finger of Lucius' left hand. The sapphire flared a dark blue for a moment before settling back to its rich sea-blue colour.

Varian smiled sadly, sapphire eyes gazing deep into his son's silver ones. "Do not grieve over-long for me, Lucius. Take care of Draco, Remus and the new child and let them be you present and future. I go gladly to join my friends and the rest of our family. One last thing, Torian Lestrange was the one to give me the Portkey; he managed to convince the Dark Lord to take a potion of some sort. Considering the Portkey led here, I figured you may want to hear that."

Lucius smiled in sad relief. "It is a Magic-Poison, Father. Do not tell me to not grieve for you, you know I will. You always said I was one of the most emotional members of our family. But I will do as you say and not let the grief linger over-long. Rest peacefully, Father and give my regards to those we have already lost."

Varian smiled and squeezed his son's hand gently. His vivid eyes fluttered shut as he breathed out once more and stilled. Lucius bent his head, eyes shut. There would be a funeral to plan, but for now they stood out in the cool evening air in the garden and watched over their friend as he grieved at the loss of his father.

But even through this loss Sirius could see hope, for Varian's last words had told them of their success. By New Year at the latest the Dark Lord would be dead and they would be that much closer to gaining happiness and prosperity for the magical world. Varian's sacrifice had also brought about the deaths of two of the Dark Lord's most dangerous followers and ensured his grandchildren would live in peace.


	34. The Meaning of Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

It was the middle of the night, a week after Varian's burial. His grandson sat quietly on the grass where he'd Portkeyed to the villa, knees drawn to his chin. Bluish-grey eyes stared fixedly at the ring on his finger. It was the one Lucius had worn right up until his father's death as heir apparent to the Malfoy family and estates. His father had called him into the private sitting room here at the villa. Lucius had been sitting with Remus and right away Draco had known something had gone horribly wrong.

One thing that Draco had always admired about his father was his ability to shield all feelings from those he did not trust. No matter what the situation, he was always composed and elegant, regal even. So the sight of him sitting there with his pregnant lover, eyes wan and tear tracks still visible on his alabaster skin had been shocking. It had been when his father had reached out and taken one of Draco's hands in his own that he'd realised. The ring sitting on his hand was that of the patriarch of the family.

Lucius had proceeded to explain to him what had happened, how Varian had managed to get to Lucius the previous night and had died out on the villa grounds after giving his only son the ring. He had further explained that Draco's friend Torian Lestrange had been the one to give Varian the Portkey and how his grandfather had managed to kill two of the Dark Lord's followers. Lucius had already decided that though Varian deserved a funeral of the usual ceremony and tradition, it would be unwise and impractical to do so in the middle of the war.

So the members of the _Custodis Pondera_ had been the only ones to escort the former Malfoy Lord home to the Manor and lay him to rest in the underground caverns that composed the burial grounds of the family. Draco had been down in the gloomy caverns with their eerily flickering light once before after his mother had died.

On their way out he had laid a white rose like Narcissa had loved so much upon her casket. Every one of the caskets in the Malfoy burial grounds were made of an opaque black crystal with gold edges, upon the side was the name and dates of the occupant. The reason for this was the niches. These magnificent crystal resting places weren't buried; they were placed in hollow niches carved out of the cavern walls. The gold plaques listed back generation upon generation, to the very beginnings of their family line.

Draco hoped it would be a long time before he visited the caverns again. He had no intention to go back anytime soon, for it would mean that his father had died. Though Lucius had yet to make his relationship to Remus official, he knew if the lycan died Lucius would lay him to rest with the others of his family line. The thought of losing either his father or Remus was intolerable and he told himself often that there was _nothing_ to worry about. Some days it took more convincing than others.

His mind often provided the cynical thought that the next visit to the caverns would be his own, but Draco paid little attention to this. He had much to do with his life and many plans to execute; dying was simply not an option. The only way he would go would be if Rial died. Then he could very easily see it happening, more than likely by his own hand even. Without his precious Rial life would be very dull. But Rial wouldn't be killed; there just wasn't any logical reason why the Fates would take him away.

Vaguely he heard footsteps on the grass and a warm body sat down next to him. Without even turning to the side he knew Rial had found him. The quiet, intelligent Slytherin always knew when he was in a melancholy mood and would come find him as if summoned by a charm. He leaned his head sideways and rested it on Rial's shoulder, not bothering to speak.

Rial didn't speak either, waiting for Draco to either think of something to say or ask him to leave. That was one of the things Draco appreciated the most about Rial, he didn't push things. If Draco needed his space then he would give it to him, no questions asked. At the same time, he was always around when the time came for Draco to speak and get his problems off his chest. Their relationship was equal and Draco cherished and loved this fact.

"Voldemort is getting desperate if he's killing off the _hereai._ Hopefully the Magic-Poison will do as it says," Draco whispered.

"Severus is the best in his field, if he says it will, you know it will. A potion would never dare attempt to do anything contrary to what he says," Rial replied. Though the last was a joke, it was also the truth. Severus' presence was enough to make just about anyone do what he said.

"What are we going to do about Albus Dumbledore and Zachary?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Hopefully a great deal of Zachary's pull with the Ministry will go down once Voldemort is dead," Rial replied. "If we can get him out of the way that clears a path to Dumbledore. Unfortunately I highly doubt he'll go down without a fight, this is the man who killed Grindelwald after all. What I want to know is what your father has up his sleeve regarding Rufus Scrimgeour."

Draco snorted, "I have no idea as Father can be the master of sneaky when he wants. All I know is that it will be highly embarrassing for Rufus, he always works that way. I can hardly wait for it myself, Scrimgeour is a biased idiot."

They lapsed into silence, which happened to be the last thing Draco wanted at the moment. Desperately he cast around for something to say and asked, "Have you discovered what your Animagus form is yet?"

Rial grinned and nodded. "I'll tell you if you tell me what yours is," he bargained.

"Mine is a white tiger. Blaise is a jaguar and Pansy is a…fox!" They said the last word at the same time before breaking into laughter.

Rial managed to chuckle out, "That's the perfect creature for her, you know. Sneaky and cunning, knows when to back out of a fight and when to keep going."

"So what's yours? I'm pretty sure it's magical, you never do anything halfway, you know," Draco said seriously.

"No I don't," Rial admitted with a sigh. "I had to look in books to find just a picture of my form. Turns out it was considered extinct for centuries. It's a phoenix."

"The phoenix isn't extinct," Draco said, puzzled. "Dumbledore owns one; I've seen it myself in his office."

"Mine is a specific type of phoenix," Rial elaborated. "It's a Storm Phoenix, said to appear during times of great conflict, bringing with it rain and lightning. When it regenerates it does so in a flash of lighting and a roll of thunder. Due to when it always appears the Storm Phoenix was mislabeled as 'Dark' two centuries back, but it's a creature of pure magic. The fire it produces is pure white with tints of blue."

"Wow," Draco said softly. "I can't wait to see what you look like. Have any of the adults guessed?"

"If they have my bet would be Severus. His years of spying gave him sharper eyes than the others."

Draco didn't say anything, simply relaxing against Rial instead. They sat like that in the grass for a long time, staring out across the villa's expansive gardens. It was probably past midnight before either one of them moved and then it was Rial, standing up and offering a hand to Draco.

Draco stared at the offered hand for a long moment before accepting it with a sigh and standing up. As the pair made their way back to the villa and their separate rooms he suddenly stopped and turned. Looking up at the stars he thought, _I will make sure your sacrifice was not in vain, Grandfather. We WILL succeed and make this a better place. I promise you by our mutual name, that of the Malfoy family._

If there was one thing Draco loved about his family, it was this. When a member of their family made a promise, they kept it. He would not be the one to break that tradition. Squeezing Rial's hand he made his way inside, filled with the sudden conviction that yes, they would succeed.


	35. Time to Make Our Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Just inside the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic are the Floo Centers. Two long rows flanking either side of the entrance hall strictly for the convienience of those that wished to avoid Apparition or Portkeys. The third grate to the right flared bright green and two figures stepped out. The passing witches and wizards stared askance at the pair, for none had imagined these two appearing _anywhere_ together.

Lucius Malfoy stood on the left in his usual impeccable robes, today coloured a deep slate grey. His shoulder-blade length blonde locks were held back with a thin platinum chain and held in his left hand as usual was the snake-headed cane with emerald eyes. His deep silver eyes were expressionless and his face the usual composed mask.

To his right was Sirius Black, dressed in his Auror uniform of spell-reinforced acromantula silk and dragonhide leather. Like his distant cousin Sirius was expressionless, which surprised all the people that knew the usually hyperactive Auror. The only sign of emotion was in his stormy blue-grey eyes. The pair were impressive, their aristocratic stature and demeanor doubly so.

They had done this on purpose, right down to their arrival at the Atrium from the Black villa. Today they were going to speak with Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minster of Magic. As a former superior of Sirius', they knew appearance and demeanor would be a large help in controlling the situation. Lucius had received word from William Weasley that Rufus had been using the left-over funds from Cornelius' time as Minister. It had taken some time, but they had been able to track the money back to the late James Godric Ignotus Potter through a false name and a Swiss account.

Information in hand, they were about to confront Rufus on his spending. The papers in Lucius' hand were a copy, the original was at home for convenient blackmail. Their goal was simple, to prevent Rufus Scrimgeour from working with Albus Dumbledore and Zachary Potter. Their means, while less than legal, would be well worthwhile if they achieved this goal. If Rufus proved unwilling, they had steps in place to remove him as Minister.

It was about time, in their eyes, for the Ministry to go back to it's neutrality. For far too long the Ministry had been relying on Albus Dumbledore, it was time for this to end. If they could get the Ministry to stop taking Albus at his word and looking at Zachary Potter like some deity then their war was already half over.

~DNSD~

Percival Weasley was sitting at his desk, frowning over his horn-rimmed glasses at a piece of parchment. So far his day had been going well, but now this little note from the Department of Magical Creatures threatened to cause a headache. He 'tsked' impatiently and retrieved a quill, dabbing it sparsely in ink as he debated on how to answer the missive on behalf of the Minister. As Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, he took his job quite seriously.

Footsteps alerted him that he wasn't alone and he looked up with a frown. The expression slid off his face and was replaced with surprised shock as he stuttered, "L-Lord Malfoy and Auror Black, a pleasure. What can I relay to the Minister for you?"

Auror Black narrowed his eyes and stared at Percy for a moment. He resisted a shiver, realising in an instant why this man was so respected even after turning down a few promotions in the Auror Department. The gaze was piercing and Percival felt like he was under intense scrutiny. The stare broke after a moment, but he gained the impression that he had been found, for lack of a better term, _wanting_ in some important way.

"You can inform Minister Scrimgeour that we would like a word with him. It will only take a few minutes out of his no doubt busy morning."

Percy hopped to his feet and scuttled off through the massive double doors. It only took a couple of seconds for Scrimgeour to give a positive reply and when he returned it was as if the two Pureblood Lords hadn't budged from their positions. "He has a few minutes open, sirs."

Percy let out a breath as the pair passed him by and could have sworn he saw a faint sneer on Lord Malfoy's face as he walked by.

~DNSD~

Lucius had in fact been resisting an _open_ sneer when he passed the Weasley third-born son. He remembered all too well the young man's infatuation with Cornelius Fudge and his high respect for the late Lord Potter. The silly Weasley had the hunger for power but none of the _class_ necessary to go anywhere with it. He was in Lucius' mind the perfect description of a 'fair-weather friend' or in this case, servant. If he remained in his current position he would bear close surveillance to make sure he would not betray later on.

When they entered the Minister's office, Rufus Scrimgeour was reading a piece of parchment, sharp eyes in his lion-like face showing a vague sign of irritation at the subject. After a few seconds Sirius cleared his throat.

"Ah, good morning gentlemen," Rufus said, looking up at them. He shrewdly noted the pair involved and took in their stances. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"We wanted to have a word with you on your _finances,_ Minister," Lucius replied, watching Rufus' eyes widen at the subtly stressed word.

"And what would your concerns or opinions be on this matter?"

"We have found information that implies you are using the left-over funds from the Ministerial account set up by Cornelius Fudge, is this correct?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it is. As you two gentlemen both must know, this is perfectly legal under the Ministerial Funds Act of 1885." Rufus replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course," Lucius replied with a slight smile. "However, the funds were not legally obtained in the first place. Imagine our dismay when we were able to trace the accounts deposits to a Swiss account that belonged to one Ulrich Van Buren. While this alone wouldn't be _too_ large of a problem, the Goblins investigated further and realised that this account was created by none other than the late Lord James Godric Ignotus Potter."

Rufus' eyes widened slightly and he lifted the sheaf of parchment Lucius set down on his desk, perusing the information there. "Really? I had no idea Cornelius was taking funds."

"We had hoped this was the case, Minister," Sirius replied, resting a hand on the edge of the desk and leaning forward slightly as he spoke again. "Considering the large amount of policies that went through under James Potter's support, I would be worried about the Wizengamot's opinion, wouldn't you?"

"What are you saying?" Rufus asked suspiciously.

"Merely that the Wizengamot may be concerned that a great deal of the more restrictive policies were pushed through by a man not even _qualified_ to nominate them under normal circumstances. The bill in the Department of the Control of Magical Creatures, for example. Or the one on the Department of Magical Education."

Lucius interrupted smoothly. "What my companion is saying is that these policies, really all suggested by James Potter, should be brought in for review or removed soon. Also, since when has it been Ministerial policy to keep a wizard in office for over 60 years on a position as important as the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump? Consider them closely Minister. Otherwise, who knows what information may show up before the Wizengamot on the next session?"

"Are you two threatening me?" Rufus growled, standing up suddenly.

"Of course not, Minister," Sirius replied calmly. "But really, when you think about it, all of this information is rather _damaging,_ isn't it? And while I can see Albus Dumbledore's values as a leader, it has been quite a long time since the war against Grindelwald, hasn't it? In terms of the public views of the Ministry, it may be best to begin severing the ties of dependence to one figure. Albus is getting on in age, after all. His decisions the past few years have been questionable, to say the least."

"All we would like, Minister," Lucius finished, "is for you to consider the information we have brought and the ramifications it could bring your fledgling term in office should it be brought into circulation. Make the decisions that are wisest for the magical community at large and we shall have nothing bad to say about your time in the most coveted of offices."

The pair turned as one and left the office, giving Percival Weasley a curt nod as they passed. Sirius bid goodbye to Lucius and headed for his office in the Auror Department. Lucius headed for a Floo, intending to make a quick stop in Diagon Alley before returning to the villa. _So,_ he thought in satisfaction, _the chess pieces begin to move._


	36. To End With Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Multiple Character Deaths this chapter! One major OC and a few minor Canon Characters along with one surprise, you'll have to see who. I don't own Harry Potter.

Torian Lestrange strode with brisk, purposeful strides through the wards guarding the Dark Lord's hideout. He had delivered the Magic-Poison to Voldemort little more than a week previous and he suspected that something had finally begun to happen. He braced himself for what was likely to be a very unpleasant meeting.

Torian had studied the stages of the poison so that he would be able to gauge about how much had dispersed into Voldemort's body. If it had progressed far enough, he would have to make a difficult but necessary decision. It was a good thing he knew Occlumency well enough to mostly block out his former Head of House. Severus Snape would have never let him come tonight if he knew what Torian had planned.

He had known for a long time that the most likely ending for him was death. One did not deceive the Dark Lord and live to tell the tale, at least unless your name was Severus Snape. Certainly he hadn't believed he could get away with poisoning the Dark Lord. All he hoped for was one last chance to avenge the death of his grandfather Taryen. Briefly he let his fingers brush along the edge of the dagger hidden under his cloak. If he saw his _father_ Rodolphus, he would bury that blade to the hilt in his chest.

His slender hands tightened into fists underneath the long sleeves. He could feel the edge of the Lord ring on his hand and smiled. His true father was the one who had given him that ring. In heart and mind he was the son of Lord Taryen Lestrange, merely his grandson in blood. He was Lord as he had been Heir since the age of six. At age six his grandfather had called him into his study and placed the Heir ring on his small hand. Smiling at his beloved grandson Taryen had said softly, " _You are my son, no matter your blood. There are no generations between us, not in my eyes. Wear this ring better than your father and hold true to our family's proud heritage. You will always make me proud, my Heir."_

At his grandfather's funeral Lord Snape and Malfoy both had reassured him of this pride. He was probably the last person to see Lucien Snape alive and the proud old Lord had merely murmured, " _You are the last of a proud line of wizards, Torian Rodolphus Lestrange. Uphold the name of your grandfather rather than that of your sire and you will do well in life."_

Torian had made it his goal to do so in his life. He would gladly uphold the pride, dignity and courage of the _hereai,_ right up to and including in his death. Despite the fact that he was most likely looking at his own death tonight, he felt very calm. It helped that he would bring about the death of the Dark Lord. _After tonight,_ he thought with satisfaction, _wizards will be hard pressed to look at the name Lestrange and think of my parents. They will remember me and my grandfather instead._

He entered the spacious and sparsely lit chamber where Voldemort waited and bowed on both knees, gazing at the tiled floor. Torian had been surprised but gladdened to see Rodolphus standing to the Dark Lord's right. His target was present, now all he needed was the opportunity.

"Look at me, traitor," the Dark Lord rasped.

Torian lifted his gaze and stared in triumph at Voldemort. The pale face was paler than usual, the long, spidery hands twitching in convulsions. The staring crimson eyes had darkened to scarlet in fury and the usually bloodless lips were stained red. Voldemort was close to death, very close. As Severus had suspected, the potion's effects had been increased severely by Voldemort's refusal to use anything other than the darkest of spells. By his readings, one or two more Unforgivables would finish the job.

"What did you give me, foolish boy!"

Torian braced himself and replied cheekily, "A potion, my Lord."

" _Crucio!"_

The expected response had him on the floor in spasms of agony, but Torian bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted his own coppery-flavoured blood, refusing to give in and scream. He knew this would anger the Dark Lord and make him keep up the spell for a few minutes, which would only hurry along the poison. Finally the spell was cancelled and he rolled to his side, spitting out blood as he moved back to his knees.

"My Lord," Rodolphus spoke up, eyeing Torian coldly. "It seems that our little traitor is being reluctant to speak. He is resistant to spells, perhaps a bit of _physical encouragement_ would work."

Torian tensed on the floor and waited for Voldemort's reply. He was careful to not appear too eager even as he slid the dagger free of his cloak. He was praying to Merlin with every fibre of his being that the Dark Lord would agree. He did not fear his father, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Voldemort handed it to him on a golden platter.

"Indeed. See if you can _persuade_ your son to give the information I seek." Voldemort waved him forward with a hand that shook even worse than before.

Rodolphus approached slowly, powerful frame moving with the ease of a hunting cat. When he reached Torian he lashed out with one steel-toed boot. Torian heard the _crack_ when it connected and withheld a grunt of pain. He needed the man closer than this…

Rodolphus circled him, lashing out with one of his boots every once in a while. The brutal older Death Eater knew every sensitive spot to hit and it cared not to him that this form on the floor was his own flesh and blood. In the course of his initial service to Voldemort and Azkaban, Rodolphus had ended up just as insane as his wife in a way. The Death Eaters had been wary of Bellatrix, but Rodolphus' cold rage was feared.

Finally Rodolphus reached down and tangled his fingers in Torian's sweaty and slightly bloody hair. He tightened his grip to where it was beyond painful and proceeded to haul him off the ground only using the grip in his hair near the base of his neck. Torian was unable to prevent a slight gasp of pain, but his target came closer and closer. He closed his eyes and forced his body to remain limp, changing the grip on the dagger still concealed in his sleeve.

When his target was in place he rasped out, "By the way, my Lord. The Potions Master you gave that substantial sum to? It was none other than Severus Snape, who sends his greetings and farewell."

Quick as a flash amidst the Dark Lord's roar of rage he exposed the dagger and slammed it deep into the base of his father's throat. The shocked gurgle from the dying Lestrange and a flash of brilliant green were the last things he saw and heard. Even as his body flew backwards and down to crumple on the floor there was a grim smile on his lips.

Voldemort collapsed in seizures, shrieking in agony. It was as if his own body were under the Cruciatus he favoured so. It took an agonizing half-hour for him to die. The man who believed himself unstoppable had been brought down by a 16-year-old boy and the Potions Master he had treated with nothing more than contempt. Thus were avenged the _hereai_ by the descendants of two of the old Lords.

The death of Lord Voldemort was just the first of the shockwaves about to hit the wizarding world however. In the end, it would be one of the smallest as Voldemort went down as one of the smaller, if more brutal, bumps in the road known as history.


	37. Hope & Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

**DARK LORD DEFEATED! LORD & HEIR LESTRANGE DEAD!**

_It is the duty of the Daily Prophet to report this baffling news. On December 22_ _nd_ _, the body of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was discovered in an abandoned manor, along with those of ex-convict_ _**Rodolphus Lestrange** _ _and his son_ _**Torian Lestrange** _ _. The Lestrange heir was 16 years old. Auror investigation has proved that the death of the Dark Lord was brought about by a Magic-Poison potion, the bottle of which had Torian Lestrange's fingerprints on it._

_This extraordinary news proves beyond a doubt that the death of Voldemort (we many now freely print his name) was brought about by a young former Death Eater. This fact alone brings many questions to mind, first of which is what about_ _**Zachary James Godric Potter,** _ _the well-known and praised child of prophecy? The prophecy implied, according to_ _**Albus Dumbledore** _ _(Supreme Mugwump, Order of Merlin First Class) that Zachary was the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord._

_Clearly this is not the case. Minister for Magic_ _**Rufus Scrimgeour** _ _had this to say on the subject: "We shall be looking into the legitimacy of the prophecy lodged in the Department of Mysteries. According to eyewitnesses and students, the Seer involved, Sybil Trelawney has been accused of being a fraud. In the meantime, Torian Lestrange will be accorded a posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class and forever has our most sincere gratitude."_

_For more on Zachary Potter and the Prophecy, turn to page 3._

_For more on Albus' Dumbledore's efforts during the war, turn to page 5._

When Rial received word of Torian's death, he curled up on the settee in the living room and cried. All he could see was the quiet, bookish young pureblood who had been so determined to help their cause, _had_ given his very life to help their cause. He knew he wasn't the only one fighting guilt, Severus had all but said he should have realised what Torian was planning. The only consolation in his friend's death had been the death of Rodolphus Lestrange as well. He had known all along that Torian wanted a chance to avenge his grandfather.

Rial sat curled up with the _Daily Prophet_ in hand, fist clenched in the printed paper. Torian had brought about not one but two of their goals and all he felt was an ache in his chest and chills throughout his body. His eyes burned with yet more tears but he refused to shed them, instead staring with grim satisfaction at the words that implied the Ministry's doubt in Zachary. Now that stupid little peacock would know what it was like to be on the other side of fame. Strangely he felt very little satisfaction at his rival and ex-twin's inglorious defeat.

In the grand scheme of things, Zachary had really meant very little. He was a minor annoyance, a fly to be swatted. Father dead, fame stripped away, _yes,_ that was enough of a defeat for him. Rial would not waste any more time on Zachary, not with Albus no doubt waiting in the wings. Those who thought Albus would step down easily were no doubt in for a very nasty surprise.

In Rial's mind Albus was like a large spider, spinning a grand and immense web of intrigue and power. On one side was the Ministry, another his precious Order of the Phoenix, a third held the school and his influence on future generations. Rial intended to take away two-thirds of his power base. The Ministry was already well on its way, if the paper was any indicator. Now it was time to remove him from the school. _This_ would take careful planning.

If worse came to worse, Rial's mouth thinned. He had killed once; he could and would do so again if necessary. If Albus refused to step down, it would perhaps become the necessary step to take. He would _not_ dishonour Torian's memory by hesitating when given the opportunity. Briefly the prophecy of the _Midnight Sun_ flashed in his eyes and his mood darkened.

The one thing Rial savoured the most was his control over his life. Giving up that control to the flighty temptress called Fate was not appetizing in the least. But really, how much control had he been given in the first place? Was he his own master as he believed, or was everything an illusion pushing him toward that single, ultimate goal? He shook off his maudlin thoughts with effort and stood, heading for his father's study. Sirius and Severus had requested his presence there at noon; it was about ten 'til now.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve; even here on the Italian coast the house elves had strung lights and tinsel around the manor. Their tree had been brought in from the interior mountains and was cheerfully decorated with red, gold and purple lights and bright, beautiful glass or crystal ornaments. Yesterday and today however, the mood was quite solemn. They had lost one of their own and they all mourned him in their own way.

Last night Rial had gathered with Draco, Blaise and Pansy and had lit a large pale green taper candle with Torian's name carved elegantly into the side. As the sun had set they each told their friend how they missed and honoured him and their pride at his bravery and cunning. They gave him their last words of friendship and regard. After they had finished Rial had opened one of Torian's favourite poetry books (Shakespeare) and had read a few of his most-loved poems, well-marked with dog-eared pages. They had all remained there until the last of the candle had burned away, well past the midnight-hour.

The death of Torian had hit Remus especially hard. Rial knew he was thinking of the daughter he carried, due in May. His fiercest goal was to have the war over by the time the little Lady Malfoy arrived, something he knew Remus wished for above anything else. When Lucius Malfoy had learned they expected a daughter, the first female Malfoy born in several generations, he had not been able to remove the rather amusingly idiotic smile from his expression all day. This had brought about much good-natured ribbing from Severus, who was in his own way quite happy for his friend.

Rial had reached his father's study and knocked on the door. Receiving a faint invitation to enter, he opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind him. Severus sat quietly in a very heavy, straight-backed chair to Sirius' left, a tumbler of what Rial guessed to be Firewhiskey in easy reach. He arched one fine eyebrow at Severus, ignoring the man's obvious disgruntlement at having his own expression turned on him so successfully. Eyeing the glass he commented dryly, "Who was it warning me the other day about using alcohol as a coping mechanism?"

"Impudent little snake," Severus muttered, but Rial could see his lips attempting to twitch into a smile.

Sirius snorted. "Have a seat, Rial. Did you see the _Daily Prophet?_ "

Rial nodded curtly, sitting across from his father. He hesitated and after a moment said, "Even though this completes a goal and furthers another, it doesn't feel a much of a relief as it should."

Sirius regarded his son quietly for a long moment and spoke. "I know exactly what you mean, Rial. Even though we've won, it's not much worth celebrating, is it? Like me you probably wish that goal had been attainable without costing the life of your friend. It's why Severus is sitting here with a glass of alcohol and I've been resisting the urge to hex everything in sight."

"It was probably the same for Lucius as well, wasn't it? He lost his father after all. And Torian, he lost his grandfather, though Taryen was more like his father, wasn't he? And Severus," Rial looked over at his quiet former Head of House, briefly locking eyes with him, "his father died as well. How many more are we going to lose to this?" To his embarrassment and horror he felt his eyes film with tears. He looked down as he finished, swallowing heavily.

Sirius regarded the bent head of his son for a long moment before speaking. When he did so, it was slow and careful, weighing the impact of each word. "Sometimes I forget just how young you are, Rial. Look at me and never be embarrassed by your feelings. They make us human after all. That's all we are in the end, ordinary human beings gifted with extraordinary abilities."

Rial looked up, slowly. When green was finally visible Severus spoke up. "Everyone involved in the war made their choices, Rial. As for how many more, I sincerely hope for none on our side. None at all, actually. War seems like a game, a chess match on a board. After it's over pieces knit back together and are ready to play again. Now you see its true face, the darkest face. Broken pieces remain so; a choice made in an instant can have a lifetime of impact. All that's left for the living after the loss of another is to honour their memory and keep going, to make it worth something. That is what we must do for Torian, for Varian, Taryen and my father Lucien. You must not lose hope, for that is the truest way to belittle their sacrifices."

Rial's eyes lit fiercely. "I will _never_ give up. We are so close, to end it now is pure cowardice. I am no coward."

"If there is one trait you inherit from your father," Severus murmured, "it would be his courage."

"Not my intelligence?" Sirius pouted.

"What intelligence?" Severus returned with a very small smirk.

"Someday," Sirius whined to his son, "you'll have to show me how to beat him in an argument, Rial."

Severus and Rial exchanged a quick glance and said in unison, "Not going to happen."

Sirius groaned in reply.


	38. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes insane. I don't own Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, fuming. Here he was at the top of Hogwarts School and he couldn't seem to manage a few errant wizards? It had all started with the entrance of one Rial Black, formerly Harry Potter. He realised now that despite the fact the boy was the younger half-twin of the Boy-Who-Lived he should never have allowed him into Hogwarts. Had the boy stayed home with James and Lily, his true parentage would have never gotten out and he wouldn't be dealing with the problem of the Midnight Sun prophecy. He stood, irritably making his way to the large book where the prophecy was kept.

Flipping open the gigantic tome he turned to where a black bookmarker held silent vigil. He stared at the lines of the enigmatic prophecy, growling furiously under his breath at the cryptic remarks. The only place for Seers was dead or in a black cell of Azkaban in his opinion. The centaurs had almost been completely wiped out a few centuries ago, it really had been a pity that the Ministry had been forced to step in. Never the less, they were safely bound to the Forbidden Forest and out of his hair for the most part.

 _Upon my shoulders rests the Fate of the world; Treat me as you wish to be treated._ That last pair of lines was the cause of his current worry. If he had interpreted it correctly, it meant that Rial Black would be coming after both him and Zachary Potter. Not for the first time he wondered if the boy had anything to do with the death of James Potter. He had always known to some degree the Potter Lord's treatment of the boy, even encouraged it to a certain point. Until Rial had been sorted into Slytherin he'd had hopes of the boy acting as a support pillar for his more famous twin and a possible scapegoat for those disenchanted with the war.

But no, the boy couldn't possibly have the power to cast a spell such as _Avada Kedavra._ The spell had been linked to Bellatrix's wand no less, and to cast such a spell with another's wand required enormous power. Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards alive and even he himself couldn't do it. A scrap of a boy certainly couldn't. Especially one James Potter had described as nearly a Squib.

He shut the book and headed back to his seat, irritation switching to another topic. How had Torian Lestrange killed Voldemort? This plan had backfired enormously, instead of his supported little hero Zachary Potter a child from a _Dark_ family had succeeded. The boy had been awarded an Order of Merlin First Class for the feat and a large public funeral had been held a few days ago. Albus had attended; it wouldn't do for him to appear disdainful of the end of the Voldemort Wars as they were being called by historians now.

In almost a direct link to Voldemort's death the Ministry had been examining the validity of the prophecy and had seen fit to remove him of his titles other than the Order of Merlin and his Chocolate Frog card. When he had stormed into Scrimgeour's office demanding an explanation he had been openly threatened to 'toe the line' or face an inquiry from the Board of Education and possible removal from the position of Headmaster! He snorted in irritation; they would no sooner remove him from the school than he would willingly leave. Hogwarts was _his_ throne and had been since the idiot named Dippet had retired.

 _Now_ he needed to find the errant Malfoys, Blacks and his Potions Master. Severus wouldn't dare set foot in England right now; Albus had stated the man was a Death Eater, along with Lucius Malfoy. Either one of them appeared in England and they would be given a Dementor's Kiss without delay. He knew that they had infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix, but he wondered who possibly was a spy for them. Perhaps the most obvious choice would be Nymphadora Tonks, the daughter of Sirius' favourite cousin. He had dismissed her simply because she was so obvious, but maybe it was worth a planted tracking spell?

He nodded to himself decisively. At the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, tomorrow in fact, he would plant a tracking spell on her. It was easy enough, the girl was ridiculously clumsy. He was forever wondering how she'd ended up Alastor's pupil and an Auror. But then, she did share the Black bloodline, it was possible Sirius had helped her pass her training. There had never been any hint that Sirius favoured one Auror over another, but still, it was worth investigating.

Now that he had a plan he felt much more relaxed. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth he hummed at the flavour. He regretted getting his hands dirty but things needed to be put back into their proper order and place. When he had the location of their little hideout he would make the trip himself and remove the threat Rial Black.

Another could do it, but he didn't trust any other. Plus someone in the Order may have qualms about killing a young teen. He had no such difficulties; it was simply for the greater good. The appearance of Rial Black at Hogwarts had started all his problems. It had inspired Severus to go rouge and Sirius Black to actually develop a spine. Remove the instigator of all his problems and things would go back to normal.

Of course, Severus and Lucius would still have to be removed. He would carefully insinuate himself near the grieving Malfoy heir and pull Sirius back into the fold. With the Black and Malfoy finances at his fingertips, rebuilding the damage from the war and his reputation would be painfully easy. Albus steepled his fingertips together and smiled, eyes twinkling.

Yes indeed, Rial Salazar Black would have to die, soon.


	39. The Midnight Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. This is the last major conflict, I have just the aftermath and epilogue left.

Rial Salazar Black stood alone on the balcony of his rooms, looking out over the sea. The complete _Custodis Pondera_ had met just two days ago and everything was going according to plan. Rial had been uneasy all morning and he didn't know precisely _why._ This irritated him more than it should; he disliked a lack of control over his surroundings and emotions. Staring at the vast expanse of water he felt a small smile of pure joy work its way over his face.

It was mid-January. Just the day before his father and Severus had announced their engagement. Remembering all of the effusive and genuinely delighted reactions could make anyone smile. Sirius had been grinning from ear to ear; Severus of course had a smaller, smug smile on his lips. However, Rial's own smug grin had topped even that of his former Head of House.

He had already known about the engagement. The week before Severus and Sirius had told him. Severus had proceeded to ask if he could complete a blood adoption with Rial. When he'd gazed at his father with quiet indecision Sirius had been quick to reassure that he would be perfectly happy if Rial wanted it. It had not taken Rial very long afterwards to make his final decision.

Closing his eyes he took a long, deep inhale of the crisp, salty air. As of last Thursday evening he was officially Rial Salazar Severus Black, the son of Severus Snape and Sirius Black. While Sirius intended to drop the name of Black, Rial kept it as his born heir. When his fathers eventually had a child of their own he or she would carry the Snape name and title.

Opening his eyes Rial decided to take a walk. As the weather was a bit cool he stopped at his rooms to gather one of his cloaks. The Black villa had expansive acreage surrounding; there was even a small lake at the far edge of the property. It was to this lake that Rial decided to make his daily expedition. As he moved out onto the well-worn path that leads to the lake he breathed in deeply and let out an explosive sigh of pleasure. Italy was beautiful, even in the winter. Though it was mid-January the air was only comfortably brisk.

They were close enough to the coast that he could hear the gulls flying above the sea. It grew dimmer as he walked however, replaced by the softer chirping of wintering birds and the whispers of the grass under his shoes. As he walked he debated with himself, trying to decide what to do with his future once the war was over. This was a conversation he had been debating many times, he had several courses of action for his future.

One option was becoming a Healer. His knowledge in Potions would come in handy for that field, as would his abilities in Charms and Transfiguration. Transfiguration had never been his best subject, but he had achieved an Animagus transformation, considered one of the most difficult branches of the subject. Plus it appealed to him, helping to save lives instead of taking them.

The other that fascinated him was the Experimental Potions Division at the Ministry. Potions truly was his favourite subject, it was one thing that he and his newest parent shared in common. He had mentioned the topic to Severus; he had seemed delighted that Rial was seriously considering a field of study that included the art of Potions. It of course meant another 3 years of intense study at Riley's Institute of Magic or another college-level magical school, but Rial wouldn't shy away from something because it required a little work.

He shrugged lightly to himself. He was only after all in his 6th year; he had time to consider this yet. While Rial was realistic he refused to acknowledge the possibility that there wouldn't _be_ a future waiting for him. Albus Dumbledore may be considered the most powerful wizard in the world now that Voldemort was dead but Rial knew there was no other alternative but for him to defeat the man. He was a Slytherin and failure was not an option.

When he heard the crunch of gravel under his feet Rial came back to the present and eyed his surroundings. He stood on the shore of the lake already, another couple of steps and he'd have walked into the ice cold water. Shaking his head he laughed softly at his absent-mindedness. If he kept going this way he'd end up like the idiotic Xenophilius Lovegood.

Instead he backed up a couple of feet and gazed at the still water. With the way the sunlight was reflecting over the trees the water reminded him of a vast Pensieve. Still and silvery coloured in the afternoon light, vague images swirled over the surface. It was hypnotic in a way and very peaceful. Rial had always loved water; he had waited longingly for the storms and rain as a child, laughing in pure, innocent delight when his patience was rewarded with a downpour or a thunderstorm.

In a way it made his Animagus form not so surprising. The storm phoenix was the harbinger of the fiercest storms, after all. A sign of the changing times as well, it had usually been seen swooping in and amongst lightning bolts and rain. As water was seen as the purest element it was also considered the 'Lightest' of the phoenixes at one point, until some idiotic pureblood who thought like the late James Potter had seen it on a battlefield where the 'Light' had suffered one of their worst defeats and called it an ally of the Dark.

Deciding that he was a bit bored, Rial started searching around for some smooth, flat rocks. He had gathered four of appropriate size and shape and was just looking for another when a rustle caught his hearing. He froze, setting the rocks down and shaking his wand loose of the holster. He looked up just slightly and saw a pair of boots just peeking out from under an ungodly bright purple robe with gold swirls.

He slid the wand down a little further into his hand. No one he knew dressed like that, most of the Slytherins would rather be dead then caught in that awful shade. He smiled to himself a bit grimly. So this was the reason for his unease all day. Strangely, he was glad that he was alone this time, though it may be a good thing to notify the others.

Rial straightened up slowly, keeping his center of balance to where he could dodge a spell if necessary. He was unsurprised to meet a pair of half-moon glasses and a pair of icy blue eyes. He stared arrogantly back at the wizened face of Albus Dumbledore, withdrawing his wand fully and crossing his arms over his chest. After a long moment he drawled, "Since you're not attacking me yet, want to explain how you found our location at long last?"

Albus smiled. The expression would have been benevolent if every etched line of his face hadn't indicated a cold ruthlessness. "I must congratulate you on staying hidden so long, but child, did you really think you could outwit me? While I may have considered Nymphadora Tonks a bit too obvious for a spy, I decided just a few weeks ago that it was worth placing a Tracking Spell on her. It was ridiculously easy; she always has been quite clumsy."

Rial clapped his hands sardonically. "Well done, you finally found one of our spies. The least important I might add, but you did find one. Can you hazard a guess as to the other three?"

The blue eyes momentarily widened at the news of a total of _four_ spies, he had only guessed three. "Regulus Black was a given, but I had to leave him there. A spy in the Unspeakables isn't worth giving up for any reason. Once Nymphadora was identified I can guess William Weasley as well. After all, the pair are engaged and she is unlikely to be able to hide this sort of thing from him."

"Can you not think of the last?" Rial mocked, smirking. He didn't know exactly what was making him taunt the man, but the longer he got him to talk about his plans the better.

Albus' eyes narrowed, he obviously disliked Rial's tone. His gaze turned contemplative and he thought for a long moment. After a few idle moments had passed he shot a sharp look at Rial and said, "I forgot your House for a moment, child. Your mother was the last spy?"

"Lily Evans is _not_ my mother. I am the son of Severus Snape and Sirius Black, not an upstart Muggleborn witch," Rial shot back. More calmly he said, "But yes, she was the last. Held under a contract of course, I will never again trust her."

"You hold a long grudge, child."

"My name is Rial Black, _Albus_ ," Rial shot back. "So, what's the grand plan for the 'greater good' going to be this time?"

"Your insolence is an irritating trait, boy. But I see no harm in telling you I'm here to kill you, Rial Black. You've been causing trouble ever since you came to Hogwarts. Had James Potter not lost his temper and been ignorant to the fact of your rising accidental magic, you would never have set foot in the school. Instead I've been forced to falsely inform the Ministry that Severus and Lucius are still active Death Eaters. I certainly never expected you to meet your real father, or for Sirius to develop a spine for the first time in 16 years."

Rial bristled. "My father has never been a coward, Dumbledore. As for him 'developing a spine' as you put it, have you ever considered the fact that he was perhaps waiting for the opportune time to act? And are you really stupid enough to believe he's going to come back to you after you kill me and get Severus killed or Kissed?"

" _Crucio!"_ Rial dived to the side, falling on the rocks. The curse flew overhead and he rolled swiftly before standing again, wand in hand.

He gazed at Albus with a coldly furious expression on his face. "Hypocrite! You preach your 'Light' personality to the rest of the world and at the same time you'd use an Unforgivable on a 16-year-old?"

"It is an unfortunate but necessary action. Just like neglecting to mention Severus has been a spy for the last 18 years. You may as well give up, after all I am the man who defeated Grindelwald."

In answer Rial snarled slightly and flung a nonverbal Cutting Curse that just narrowly missed Dumbledore's shoulder. The old wizard dodged and regarded Rial with a slightly unsettled expression. "You are not one to judge others, Black. Or was that not an illegal curse you just used?"

Rial sneered. "It may not have been, but I never said I was a Light wizard Dumbledore. I tend to consider myself firmly neutral. As far as being able to hold my own, it was I who killed James Potter, not Bellatrix. I would think I have to magical power necessary to hold my own against _you._ "

For the first time in their confrontation Albus looked rattled. " _Expecto Patronum,"_ Rial whispered, sending his silvery wolf Patronus to the villa. It would take some time for the Patronus to arrive and it was impossible to Apparate inside the wards around the villa.

"It was cast with Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. You don't have the power necessary to cast with another's wand, boy. James Potter said more than once you were barely above a Squib."

At the mentioning of the dead Auror Rial's poisonous green eyes narrowed into slits. "You relied on him far too much, Dumbledore. He refused to acknowledge my power just as he refused to acknowledge me. He knew very well I could wipe the floor with his precious Zachary if I wanted to. As for being cast with Bellatrix's wand, my father was more than willing to let his hated cousin take the fall for an Auror's death."

Their battle continued, furious and swift. They were two well-matched opponents, similar magical strength making up for the difference of one in the prime of his life and the other well beyond that indefinite point. Blasting Hexes, curses, jinxes, even charms were used in ways their developers had never intended. Eventually however, time began to provide the edge. Rial's youth and vigor had become his greatest asset and Albus Dumbledore had begun to tire.

The intensity and power of his spells began to dissipate and yet he continued onward. For the first and last time in his life, Albus Dumbledore felt fear. It crawled through his tiring limbs, seizing at his aging heart and fragile lungs. He had badly underestimated Rial's power and control over his magic, blinding himself to the truth by hiding behind his own greatness. Drawing a huge amount of power to himself he gathered the will to cast another spell and incanted, " _Destrucio!"_

The destroyer hex flew at the ground in front of and around Rial Black, plowing into the earth and rock and erupting skyward with the force of a volcano. Though the younger wizard had flung himself sideways, he was still caught in the aftermath and flung to the grass ten feet away, winded and temporarily stunned.

Feeling his triumph near, Albus strolled over to the downed wizard, summoning the young one's wand for good measure. He was unable to resist the urge to gloat a bit before Rial died. He stared victoriously into deep green eyes and said, "So this is how it ends, young snake. The power of the Light triumphs yet again over incredible odds. Tell me child, how does it feel to stare death in the face? I have yet to meet that shadowy figure; if I have it my way it will be a while still."

Rial's eyes narrowed and suddenly a very smug expression crossed his face. "You'll have to tell me, as I won't be meeting him yet."

There was a soft _'pop'_ and sitting on the grass was a gorgeous bird with silver, white and blue plumage. _A Storm Phoenix,_ Albus' mind provided through his shock. The last magical creature animagus had been Salazar Slytherin himself. To all reports he'd been a Basilisk.

His stunned mind was too slow to react as the Phoenix lifted off the ground with a slow downbeat of majestic wings. It reached out with long talons and gripped one of his wrists. Suddenly Albus recovered and began to struggle, but the blasted bird had caught his wand hand. A soft ' _crunch'_ caught his ears and he turned his head just in time to see Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. They stared at him and the Phoenix with startled, astonished eyes.

After that the only thing Albus felt was pure waves of pain as the phoenix burst into flames. Albus' own arrogance brought about his death in flames of white and blue. The only things left when the flames eventually dissipated on the wind were his wand and half-moon glasses. The so-called greatest wizard in the world was dead at the hands of a child whose strength of magic he'd completely ignored.


	40. To Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last full chapter. Epilogue is next. I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus Snape felt more than heard the small ' _pop'_ of displaced air. When it was followed by the rustling of silky feathers a small smile quirked his lip. He looked up and saw the silver, white and blue-feathered Storm Phoenix as the majestic bird landed on the back of his chair. He chuckled softly and continued working on the potion in front of him. As he did so he remembered the first time he'd seen the bird.

It had been less than a week ago that Rial's wolf Patronus had raced into the villa with the message, _"Albus Dumbledore has found us. Out by the lake."_

Sirius had been out the door before Severus had done more than blink. He'd swiftly followed however, along with Draco and Lucius. Remus had stayed behind to alert Regulus and the other members of the _Custodis Pondera_ of the current events. The most sensible of the Marauders Remus may be, but he hadn't been happy at all about staying behind.

When they'd reached the lake clearing it had been to the sight of Rial sprawled on the grass, clearly dazed from some spell as Albus taunted him. When after a long moment a little smirk had crossed Rial's lips Severus had echoed it across the clearing. Rial had obviously thought of something.

At first the soft ' _pop'_ that followed had confused him. It had taken him only a few seconds to realise exactly what had happened. Severus had been unable to prevent his shocked expression as he took in Rial's Animagus form. He had seen the storm phoenix before but it had been in a book, the beautiful creature was considered extinct.

At the fiery end of Albus Dumbledore he could only smirk in pure satisfaction. The phoenix was the bird of light and to meet his end at the hand, er- _talons_ of a creature like that was the ultimate irony. He had been the first one to move after the shock wore off, collecting the tiny baby phoenix and more reluctantly the glasses and wand of Dumbledore.

Eyeing Rial again he noted the much larger size of the phoenix. No doubt due to Rial's innate magic and the little pulses of magic he could occasionally sense, the bird was growing much quicker than normal. They had hypothesized that Rial wouldn't be able to change back until it was fully grown again.

Two days ago Sirius had attempted to go to the Ministry and report Albus' death, but the phoenix had blocked his way and kept him from leaving. Taking it as an obvious sign that Rial wanted them to wait for him they had settled on making preparations to return to England. As much as Severus liked Italy, he would be glad to return home. However, he was not returning to Hogwarts. At Riley's Institute of Magic he had found students who were both clever and motivated to succeed in his subject and he would gladly remain a part of their staff.

The bird gave a soft trill as he finished the potion and bottled it in a waiting flask. Cleaning the work station he moved to the beautiful bird and rubbed the feathers on the crest as he studied the creature. "I think you're almost back to adult size, Rial. Let's head up to the others and see if you can't shift back. I for one am curious as to your reasons for delaying our return."

The phoenix trilled again in obvious amusement and took off, leading the way down the hall, up a set of stairs and into the smaller 'family' sitting room at the villa. The others were already sitting there, Draco speaking with Pansy and Blaise, Sirius engaged in an animated conversation with Remus while Lucius looked on in fond affection.

Severus cleared his throat and made his way over to sit next to Sirius. When the others looked at him he said smoothly, "I believe Rial may be close enough to adult form to change back."

The phoenix trilled nervously and settled into a chair. It went very still for a long moment and Severus was about to tell Rial to stop when a very slow, stilted ' _pop'_ revealed the black haired teen sitting there instead of the bird. Sirius gave a happy laugh and jumped out of his seat, crossing the distance with a few bouncing strides and hugging Rial, who gladly returned his father's enthusiastic greeting with a small grin.

Once everybody had greeted Rial (Draco he noticed had taken the spot next to Rial), Severus asked, "Why did the change back take so much effort?"

Rial looked at him and sheepishly replied, "Well, it figures that the first time I'd complete a full change would be under pressure. I wasn't sure how to change back at first."

Severus tilted his head back for a moment, staring at the ceiling in exasperated amusement. "That was the first time you fully transformed and yet you managed to figure out how to trigger a spontaneous burn?"

"Speaking of which," Remus said, looking immensely curious, "I thought phoenixes only burned when it was time for them to die and be renewed?"

"Normal phoenixes do, but the Augurey and Storm Phoenixes can trigger a spontaneous burn due to their attachment to the elements. The Augurey is particularly attached to rain and the Storm Phoenix was always seen amongst thunder and lightning during a storm," Rial explained. "Once I figured out what my Animagus form was I read everything I could on them in the villa Library."

"Want to explain why you stopped me from going to the Ministry?" Sirius dryly asked his son.

"You need my memories," Rial stated. "Dumbledore said he had turned over information to the Ministry that Severus and Lucius weren't actually spies. Plus we need to make sure and not show them exactly how he died, but the conversation beforehand would make the Ministry think he is most likely insane. Especially if I come along and act as if he attacked me without provocation, which for the most part he did. His death would be ruled self-defense, otherwise there would be an inquiry and that would defeat the whole purpose of having him dead. We want to move on, not linger."

"You clearly thought this out, it's well planned," Remus said.

"I had plenty of time while I was stuck in my phoenix form. Speaking of which, I think I will keep my Animagus unregistered, it's a convenient element of surprise in a duel or situation like the one I was in."

Lucius nodded in approval. "It's a good plan; you can trust those of us in this room to keep it quiet. I highly doubt anyone would believe it if we said your Animagus was an extinct strain of phoenix, anyway. As for Albus Dumbledore's manipulations, I am not surprised in the least. At least we have no reason to worry about Zachary Potter, with his father and Albus both dead he will most likely fade into obscurity."

Quiet mirth filled Sirius' eyes as he said, "If he doesn't keep a low profile Regulus should quickly bring him to heel. I received a message the other day about their engagement. Zachary's fate is now in the hands of a Black, the very family he learned to dislike so strongly under James' guidance."

Rial's expression remained carefully blank. _She_ may be remaining in his family, but he would have nothing to do with her for the rest of his life. Lily Evans had made her decision when she'd left him to her husband's shameful neglect. Rial would never forget, nor forgive, the comments about the 'lack of intelligence' behind ' _her_ eyes'.

They sat there quietly into the late afternoon, making their plans for the return to England. It would be good to go _home_ , Rial reflected. Exchanging a smile with Draco, he listened idly, placing in a few comments here and there as necessary.

They had won and the magical world would prosper because of it. Without Fudge, James Potter, Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore magical society would be safe for years to come and continue to evolve along with the rest of the world.

Rial leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and smiled. They had triumphed, but not without some significant losses... Varian Malfoy, Lucien Snape, Taryen and Torian Lestrange... But they would never be forgotten, never. Scanning the room filled with the people he loved and cared about made him nearly giddy for the future. With his family at his side, he would go forward into the future. And what a grand future it was setting up to be.


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you lasted this long, this is your reward. Thank you all so very much for reading these stories.  
> I don't own Harry Potter, everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Laughter. It rang through the majestic, echoing halls once again. Portraits on the walls smiled and listened, reveling as did the living in the sounds of joy and peace. What had begun the with the death of Albus Dumbledore in the spring of 1997 had continued on for the past 15 years. In the main parlor the fireplace flared bright green and spat out a tall wizard with pale blonde hair and elegant blue-grey eyes. As he stood there brushing off the bits of soot on his robes another laugh rang out from the patio, making him smile.

Draco Malfoy had not heard laughter in the halls of the Manor in most of his lifetime, the last laughs to fill these empty halls had been his own. He strolled down the long hallways, recognizing a pair of feminine laughs as well as a few younger masculine ones as well. As he approached the large patio where his family and friends were gathered he heard the lower murmurs of adult conversation punctuating the silence.

Stepping out of the Manor he watched a girl with bright amber eyes and long golden-blonde hair dive gracefully into a pool of water, coming up near a group of younger boys and playfully splashing them. Before they could retaliate she dived back under and popped up near a small red-head. The pool had been a fairly recent purchase on Lucius' part, but Draco had known it was only a matter of time. Lucius couldn't resist his teenage daughter's big amber eyes, so like those of her Papa Remus.

Making his way over he greeted his father and Remus, kissed Rial lightly on the cheek and retrieved a glass of lemonade. For early August it was unseasonably warm. Turning to his left he greeted Sirius before asking Severus, "Still going strong in Italy?"

"Absolutely," Severus replied with a smirk. "It's nice teaching students who actually care about the subject of Potions. I certainly don't miss the daily wreckage of my classroom at Hogwarts and a Floo commute is a small price to pay."

Severus was watching a lithe young boy as he leapt into the pool, sending up a huge amount of water and causing laughter from his companions. For a moment Draco watched him as well and he smiled. "Ari seems to be enjoying himself doesn't he?"

"He greatly enjoys spending time with his family and friends," Severus replied, smiling at his son. "He is eager to be attending Hogwarts this fall as well. Your half-sister and his cousin has been teasing them enough about it for the past 2 years."

Lucius had overheard the last comment and said, "Hollis is most certainly a snake." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice as he said the name of his only daughter. Hollis Isolde Lupin-Malfoy had been born May 23rd 1997, a few months after the death of Dumbledore. She was both beautiful and clever and knew how to use her bright amber eyes to her advantage.

Gazing at the red-headed girl she was talking to at the moment, Draco could never have guessed that they would be entertaining a child of Lily Evans here. Lily Black now, as she had married Regulus a few months after Hollis' birth. Their daughter Seren Ariel was born September 1st of 1998 and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She had instantly become friends with Hollis and after a few tense meetings with her older cousin Rial she was a constant visitor. Rial still refused to call Lily his 'Aunt' and spoke to her as little as possible.

A house-elf appeared and announced that snacks were laid out on the table behind them. "Come on out and take a break please!" Remus called, the children eventually complying. The slowest to get out were the foursome of rowdy boys, one of which was Draco's younger half-brother.

To say that Lucius and Remus had been shocked by the blessing of another child after Hollis would be an understatement. However, when Hollis had been barely 1 year old they had discovered Remus' second pregnancy. Felix Conall had been born May 6th of 1999, less than two weeks before his sister turned 2. Unlike his sister, Felix possessed Remus' wavy golden-brown hair and Lucius' bright silver eyes.

Ari flopped happily into a chair between his fathers, quite exhausted. Draco's lip twitched as he watched the 11-year-old, he would never have imagined Severus' born and raised son to be so open with his emotions. He was betting on a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw son for Severus. Ari had been born on Halloween of 2001, which Draco remembered as being an all-together interesting holiday.

Ari shared his father's love of Potions and was also immensely interested in Transfiguration, which had been Sirius' field of study in school. Ari was short for Aristides Rhys Snape, the moment Severus had mentioned the moniker to his pregnant husband Sirius had agreed only if the boy could have it shortened to 'Ari' for daily use. Aristides was only used if he was in severe trouble from one of his parents, which seemed to be quite often. Severus blamed Sirius and his 'Marauder genetics.'

Gazing at his own twin sons Draco smiled in pride and joy. His boys were not identical but their similarities were strong nonetheless. He was guessing Slytherin or Ravenclaw for his precious gifts, for where one went the other could soon be found. Draco called them that often and it was fitting as they had been born Christmas Day of 2001.

His oldest and heir by 7 minutes and 22 seconds was Emrys Varian Alexander. He looked exactly like his father in miniature except for a pair of bright green eyes and a streak of mischief inherited from his Papa and Grandsir (Emrys' fond name for Sirius). Both clever and stubborn his streak of sheer cunning often reminded the adults of Lucius as a child.

His younger son, fond of reminding his older brother of the exact age (see above), looked exactly like Rial with his father's steel-coloured eyes. The combination of black and silver was striking and fit his younger son like a glove. Neirin Alexis Draconis was the quieter of the two but he had a sharp wit and a sharper tongue. His younger son was the only person Draco knew that could outwit his godfather/father-in-law Severus at a game of words. Severus was extremely fond of the boy as well, who often joined his slightly older Uncle Ari and grandfather in brewing Potions.

Looking around at his large family Draco smiled softly. His fourteen-year-old self couldn't have known what would result from extending a hand of friendship to a lonely, bitter boy named Harry Potter. Looking sideways at his proud, elegant and beloved Rial he thanked both magic and the gods for taking that chance. He didn't want to even think of what could have happened to his life otherwise.

* * *

 **Names (Age)** :  
 **Hollis Isolde Lupin-Malfoy (15):** Hollis is Middle English for 'Holly tree', Isolde from _Tristan & Isolde_ for Remus the book lover.  
 **Felix Conall Lupin-Malfoy (13):** Felix is German for 'lucky', Conall is 'strong wolf' in Gaelic.  
 **Seren Ariel Black (14):** Seren is Welsh for 'star', Ariel is English for 'Lion of god' for her Gryffindor mother.  
 **Aristides 'Ari' Rhys Snape (11):** Aristides is Ancient Greek for 'the best kind' (kin to ancient Roman for Severus), Rhys is Welsh for 'enthusiasm', suits his hyper papa Sirius perfectly. Also the short name Ari is English for 'Eagle'.  
 **Emrys Varian Alexander Malfoy (11):** Emrys comes up in numerous books as the name for Merlin before he took the title of 'Merlin', Varian for his brave great-grandfather and Alexander for the brave ruler and conqueror.  
 **Neirin Alexis Draconis Malfoy (11):** Neirin is Welsh for 'noble', Alexis is German for 'defender' and Draconis is for his dad Draco which is of course a constellation and means 'dragon'.


End file.
